The contract
by Pineapple.X
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Saludos Esposa, Imagina la sorpresa que me lleve cuando descubrí que estaba casado. Estoy seguro que tienes algún inteligente plan en tu cabeza, sin embargo, no cometas ningún error. Lord Voldemort. Rated M. Hermione/Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_

Escrito por: **Lady Miya**

Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract" **Escrito por **"Lady Miya" **Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora: **Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW).

Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mia: **Pues aquí les traigo otra traducción. Espero les guste. Yo la adoré.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Todo había sido idea de Cornelius Fudge. Así que claramente, era horrible. Desafortunadamente cuando Dumbledore lo descubrió, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la biblioteca. A ella le gustaba estar ahí, no porque le gustase estudiar, si no porque le gustaba el ambiente, siempre había silencio. Parecía que en la vieja biblioteca de Hogwarts no había estrés. Además Hermione usaba la biblioteca como una puerta a la tranquilidad y a la calma, y claramente lo necesitaba ahora, estaba en medio de sus exámenes. Sólo le quedaban tres semanas antes de estos, y quedaría libre. Muchas cosas han pasado este año en Hogwarts y ella sentía que merecía un descanso.

Hace tres años atrás, el temido mago tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, había vuelto de la muerte. Muchas personas lo creyeron muerto, pero él solamente perdió su cuerpo. El mejor amigo de Hermione, Harry Potter, había estado allí el día en que él regeneró su cuerpo. Desde ese momento el mundo comenzó a oscurecerse.

Hace dos años atrás los padres de Hermione desaparecieron, ella obviamente estuvo triste y quiso pasar tiempo sola. Creía que sus amigos tenían demasiados problemas, así que se refugió en la biblioteca.

El año pasado, otro de sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, fue asesinado. Desde ese día sus ansias por pelear en la guerra aumentaron. Esto ocurrió en su sexto año. Ella y sus dos mejores amigos estaban paseando devuelta de Hogsmeade, cuando Lord Voldemort y diez de sus mortífagos los atacaron, Harry, que aún no sabe como sucedió, lanzó la maldición asesina a Voldemort y está... le pegó. Voldemort murió, o mejor dicho su cuerpo murió. De su cuerpo comenzó a salir humo y se formó un Señor Tenebroso transparente que ordenó a sus mortífagos acabar con ellos.

Los mortífagos estaban confundidos, y Harry, Ron y Hermione lograron escapar, o eso habían creído. Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las seguidoras mas leales a Voldemort, lanzó un Avada Kedabra, y éste pegó a Ron en la espalda. Ira pura corrió por su cuerpo, una ira que nunca había sentido antes y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a la mortifaga, incluso lanzó las tres imperdonables. Gracias a esto Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden del Fénix alcanzaron a llegar y se hicieron cargo de los mortífagos restantes.

Todos creyeron que Voldemort había muerto, y comenzaron a celebrar. hasta que Harry rompió en gritos, puesto que su cicatriz comenzó a doler. El Señor Tenebroso, logró sobrevivir.

Nadie sabía donde estaba, cómo lucía, o qué tipo de poderes tenía. Ya nadie confiaba en nadie, no hablaban con extraños. Lord Voldemort podía ser cualquiera.

Hermione suspiró mientras trataba de masajearse sus hombros. Ella estaba trabajando en un ejercicio de Aritmancia bastante difícil. El examen de Aritmancia sería en la mañana. Está era su clase favorita y esperaba tener el puntaje más alto de todos. Aunque todos pensaban que lo tendría, desde el año pasado que ella disfrutaba llenando su cabeza de conocimiento. Su filosofía de vida era; Sabiduría es el poder. Después que Harry descubrió que Voldemort seguía con vida. Hermione hizo su misión encontrar una manera de acabar con él.

Nunca pensó que está peligrosa misión estaba por empezar.

* * *

— Es sólo una niña — Protestó Dumbledore.

El ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, se inquietó, estaba nervioso. Nunca había visto tan enojado a Dumbledore. Había recién llegado a su oficina en el ministerio y se encontró con un furioso Albus Dumbledore sentado en su sillón azul. Con mucho cuidado, Fudge se sentó tras su pomposo escritorio, hecho del mas fino roble del mundo mágico.

— Ya he firmado el contrato, para ambos, Albus. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

— ¿No te das cuenta que has condenado a la pobre niña a una sentencia de muerte? — Gritó Dumbledore. Siempre había tomado la protección de sus alumnos como su misión mas importante. Ahora, había fallado, todo gracias al idiota incompetente que tenía frente a él.

— Vamos, vamos, Albus, no exageres — Murmuró Fudge, su espalda estaba llena de sudor, producto del nerviosismo — Me he asegurado, por supuesto, que él este obligado a protegerla ante cualquier intento de daño físico, especialmente de el mismo. Ella por otro lado... — Fudge sonrió, una sonrisa malvada, como esas que da alguien que esconde algo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no pueda resistir el poder del contrato? ¡Logró volver de la muerte DOS veces!

Fudge se aclaró la garganta — Nadie ha logrado romper un contrato. Fue firmado con su sangre.

— Sangre que tu robaste — Los ojos azules de Dumbledore, que normalmente eran tranquilos y pacíficos miraban a Fudge con ganas de asesinarlo.

Fudge se removió en su asiento — Eso no importa, un contrato firmado con sangre es inquebrantable.

Dumbledore cerró su puño con furia — Morirás por esto, Cornelius, ¿No te das cuenta?

— Tengo una casa segura, para mi y mi esposa — Respondió Fudge, dándole a entender a Dumbledore, por su tono de voz que tenía todo bajo control.

— ¿Puedo ver el contrato? — Preguntó Dumbledore, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

— Por su puesto — Fudge le entregó una copia — Ya sabes, el contrato real esta seguro aquí en el ministerio. Ambas parte serán enviadas una copia.

Dumbledore leyó el contrato con el ceño fruncido — Aquí sale que deben consumar su matrimonio en un plazo de una semana.

— Sí, si no lo hacen, el contrato mágicamente los azotará con una maldición de dolor infinito. Tendrán tanto dolor que terminarán muertos — Fudge lucia feliz explicándole a Dumbledore como funcionaba el contrato.

— Es una niña inocente — Siseó Dumbledore.

— Ah, pero se inscribió para dar las pruebas de Auror, y hasta ahora ella ha tenido las notas mas altas en sus exámenes. Ella es inteligente, brillante y se interesa en leyes mágicas. Estoy seguro que ella logrará asesinarlo.

Dumbledore mantuvo silencio por un momento — Te arrepentirás el día en que subestimaste a Lord Voldemort.

* * *

En el momento en que Hermione terminó su último examen, estaba tan aliviada que no dudó en unirse a la celebración que estaba teniendo el resto de sus compañeros. Harry le sonrió, hace tiempo que no lo hacia, desde la muerte de Ron.

— ¿Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid? — Le preguntó Harry.

Hermione estaba a punto de aceptar cuando escuchó a alguien diciendo su nombre. Se volteó y encontró a Dumbledore acercándose a ellos.

— Señorita Granger — Dijo, su voz sonaba seria — Tengo que hablar inmediatamente con usted.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede, director? — Preguntó Harry.

— Lo lamento, Señor Potter pero tengo que hablar con la Señorita Granger en privado — Respondió Dumbledore serenamente.

— Está bien, Harry — Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa — Nos encontramos en la cabaña de Hagrid mas tarde.

Harry asintió, y con una mueca de preocupación en su cara los dejó para dirigirse a la casa de Hagrid. Con un gesto Dumbledore le indicó a Hermione que lo siguiera. Ella había estado allí un par de veces. Después de la muerte de Ron, cuando sus padres desaparecieron, cuando Harry fue gravemente herido. Definitivamente no tenía recuerdos felices en el despacho del director, y tenía el presentimiento de que esta noticia no sería nada buena.

— Por favor, toma asiento — Dijo Dumbledore, mientras apuntaba con su dedo el cómodo sofá que adornaba su despacho. Hermione se sentó — Debo confesarle algo, Señorita Granger. Hace dos días atrás usted recibió dos cartas. Las recibí y las oculte. Pensé que era mejor que usted diera sus exámenes sin ninguna preocupación.

Hermione frunció en ceño cuando vio que la primera carta que le entregaba Dumbledore tenía el logo del ministerio en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron cada vez mas mientras leía la carla.

**Contrato matrimonial entre Tom M. Riddle y Hermione J. Granger**

Hermione jadeó — ¿Es... es esto una broma, director?

— Me temo que no — Respondió Dumbledore — Por favor continúa.

En el día ocho de junio, Tom M. Riddle y Hermione J. Granger, son declarados marido y mujer por el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Deben seguirse las siguientes condiciones.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lo mas que pudieron al leer las condiciones. **El matrimonio debía ser consumado en una semana desde el día de su matrimonio **(Lo que significa que le quedaban cinco días para consumarlo)**. El Señor Riddle está obligado a proteger a su esposa ante cualquier persona que intente provocarle algún tipo de daño, incluyéndolo a él mismo. También está obligado a cuidar de ella y mantenerla saludable. Deben compartir todos sus bienes y vivir juntos. Si llegan a romper alguna de las reglas, sufrirán de dolor infinito**. Ella había leído antes sobre la maldición del dolor infinito, le daba a la victima dolores de cabeza.

— Así que — Dijo Hermione en un tono de voz mucho mas alto de lo normal — Estoy casada, así como así.

— Eso parece — Respondió Dumbledore cuidadosamente.

— Con Voldemort — Hermione continuó apretando con su puño el contrato — Y... debo vivir con él y... consumar nuestro matrimonio.

— Señorita Granger — Dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada — Si hubiese algo que yo pudiese hacer...

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Estaba mordiendo su labio, como lo hacia cuando estaba pensando profundamente en algo — ¿Qué opina mi... esposo de todo esto?

— Creo que eso lo sabremos leyendo la segunda carta — Dumbledore le entregó con cautela una carla en un sobre café sin ningún logo.

Hermione la rasgo para leerla.

_Saludos Esposa_

_Imagina la sorpresa que me lleve cuando descubrí que estaba casado. Estoy seguro que tienes algún inteligente plan en tu cabeza, sin embargo, no cometas ningún error. No dejaré que jueguen conmigo. Esperaré por ti cada noche en el cementerio de Little Hangelton. Ven sola. Mis mortífagos nos harán guardia y no dudarán en asesinar a nadie, excepto tú._

_Estoy seguro que tú, al igual que yo, no tienes ninguna intención en ser victima del dolor infinito._

_Tu Esposo._

Las rodillas de Hermione cedieron y ella cayó al suelo. releyó nuevamente la carta... una y otra vez. Dumbledore caminó y se situó en su espalda para leer la carta con ella.

— ¿Por qué a mí? — Preguntó finalmente.

— Fudge pensó que tú eras la persona más adecuada para el trabajo, revisó tu expediente y descubrió que aplicaste para Auror, creo que ve esto como tu primer trabajo — Resopló Dumbledore.

— Ya veo... — Murmuró Hermione — ¿Cuál es exactamente mi trabajo?

— Asesinarlo. Como pudiste notar en el contrato no hay nada que te impida a ti lastimarlo.

— Oh...

Hermione se paró del suelo. Estaba en Shock. No cualquier día uno se entera que estaba casada con el hombre más temido del mundo mágico. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ir hacia el, parte de su mente aconsejaba. La otra parte le decía que escapase. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración. Madam Pomfrey le había enseñado esa técnica de respiración por si alguna situación lo ameritaba. Ella había estado llorando por la muerte de Ron cuando la enfermera le enseñó.

Ron... Ella lo había amado. Lo había amado como un amigo, pero no lo hubiese rechazado si el hubiese querido ser algo mas que amigos. Pero, el nunca le pidió. Habían estado tan ocupados con todo lo demás que ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era vengarlo. Si estaba casada con Voldemort, estaba en la mejor posición para hacerlo. Sí. Eso era lógico. Ella no debía enfocarse en el hecho que debía ir hacia él sola, vivir con él... dormir con él. No. Ella estaría enfocada en la venganza.

— Lo haré — Susurró, más a si misma que a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore jadeó y la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón — Sabía que lo harías, usted es una jovencita valiente, Señorita Granger, si alguien pudiese hacer esto, esa sería usted.

Dumbledore la dejo sola por un instante y entró en otra habitación. Cuando volvió, llevaba un collar en sus manos.

— Quiero que tengas esto.

Hermione volteó a ver la bella joya. No era muy extravagante sólo una pequeña roca que brillaba y cambiaba de colores, y en el medio un pentagrama plateado.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó Hermione y tocó el pequeño collar. un escalofrío recorrió sus dedos.

— Entre otras cosas, esta hecho para calmar a quien lo use. Creo que puedes necesitarlo.

Hermione asintió y Dumbledore le ayudó a ponerlo alrededor de su cuello. Cuando terminó, puso un hechizo para esconderlo.

— Para que nadie se tiente a robarlo — Dijo cuando vio su mirada interrogante.

Hermione podía aún sentir algo alrededor de su cuello, aunque no podía verlo. le agradeció nuevamente — Creo que debería ir a hablar con Harry ahora.

— Claro — Respondió Dumbledore — ¿Cuándo te vas?

— Ésta noche — Respondió Hermione, sintiéndose ya calmada — Si no me espera una vida de dolor infinito.

Salió lentamente de la oficina y caminó fuera del castillo, pensando en como decirle a Harry. Estaba segura que el estaría furioso y asustado. Pocos lo sabían, pero cuando Voldemort no murió en el duelo, Harry había estado aterrorizado. Desde ese día que cuestionaba sus habilidades con la varita. Todos pensaban que Harry los había salvado, pero él les decía que no. Tal vez ahora, como ella sería la esposa del Lord podría ayudar a Harry.

— Harry — Dijo cuando llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid. desde ahí los vio a los dos, tomando limonada. Fang, el gran perro de Hagrid, estaba acostado entre ellos.

Harry se puso de pie cuando la vio — ¿Qué quería Dumbledore?

— Por lo visto estoy... casada — Lo escupió — Con Voldemort.

Harry comenzó a observarla como si ella estuviese loca y Hermione le contó toda la historia, la idea de Fudge y el contrato. Tal y como ella lo esperaba, Harry no lo tomó tan bien**.**

— ¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso! — Gritó Harry, furioso.

— Por favor Harry, baja la voz — Rogó Hermione. Hagrid estaba mirándola con una mezcla de horror y lástima. Hermione le agradeció en silencio que no comenzase a gritar él también. — Él no puede hacerme daño, y debe protegerme ante sus mortífagos. Cuando esté con él podré averiguar muchas cosas, y todo te lo diré.

Harry negó con la cabeza — Voldemort no se lo creerá. Encontrará una manera de asesinarte.

Hermione tomo las manos de su amigo, sintiéndose extrañamente calmada, pero al mismo tiempo triste por Harry. Ella no quería preocuparlo — Por favor Harry. No tengo otra alternativa. Si no voy con él, sufriré de dolor infinito.

Harry apretó sus manos con las de su amiga — No te quiero perder.

— No lo harás — Prometió Hermione. rogando por dentro poder cumplir su promesa.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?

¿Les gusta?

¿Lo detestan?

¿Continuo con la traducción?


	2. Chapter 2

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_

Escrito por: **Lady Miya**

Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract" **Escrito por **"Lady Miya" **Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora: **Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW).

Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mia: **Pues aquí les traigo otra traducción. Espero les guste. Yo la adoré.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Tratando de no temblar demasiado, Hermione comenzó a caminar a las rejas de Hogwarts. Empacó solo lo necesario, lo encogió y lo puso en su bolsillo. No llevó nada demasiado valioso por si algo salía mal, y con Voldemort como esposo, las cosas estaban destinadas a salir mal. Ella no quería que el Lord tuviese las cosas que eran valiosas para ella. Harry prometió cuidarlas hasta que ella volviese de su 'misión', sólo era un álbum con las fotos de sus padres, su antiguo osito de felpa (Dejó de dormir con el hace diez años atrás, pero se sentía segura sabiendo donde estaba), algunas joyas, herencia de su abuela y la mayoría de sus libros. Lo único que llevó a su encuentro con Voldemort fueron ropas, armas y los libros de menos valor, aunque estaba segura que Voldemort no la dejaría quedarse con las armas. Era mejor ir preparada. Ella podía pelear con dagas, Remus Lupin le había enseñado el verano pasado, y Hermione continuó practicando en su tiempo libre. Aunque estaba segura de no poder derrotar al maestro de las dagas (Kingsley Shackleblot demostró serlo luego de una pequeña pelea), pero si pillaba a alguien de improviso, podía derrotarle.

Después de asegurarse de recordar todos los movimientos de dagas y recordar los hechizos básicos en su mente, se sintió lista para aparecerse. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en el lugar que Dumbledore le mostró en el mapa. Sintió la sensación que produce moverse rápido a través del espacio y cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en un lugar desierto cerca de un pueblito. Mientras caminaba a su destino, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Estaba todo oscuro pero aun así continuo caminando. Al llegar al cementerio se percato que estaba vacío, pero cuando se puso en medio de este, sintió pasos. Rápidamente se volteó y vio nada más y nada menos que a Lucius Malfoy acercándose a ella. Tenía una sonrisa burlesca en su aristocrática cara.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿No es la nueva señora?, ¿Estás sola? — Preguntó el mago de rubios cabellos.

Hermione no podía producir ningún sonido, Su garganta estaba seca. Sólo asintió.

— Perfecto. Tú esposo no podrá estar aquí hoy, pero me ordenó llevarte a su residencia temporal — Malfoy se paró frente a ella. Hermione trató no estremecerse cuando él tomó su brazo para aparecerse.

Cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos, se encontró dentro de una pequeña habitación. Las paredes eran grises, y no había ventanas. Sólo una mesa débil, que parecía estar lista para romperse en cualquier momento.

— Pon todas tus pertenencias en la mesa, por favor — Ordenó Malfoy — Y tu varita.

Dudosa, Hermione puso su bolso en la mesa. Aparte de eso, solo tenía el collar que Dumbledore le había dado y sus ropas. Dejar sus cosas a la vista de Malfoy la puso nerviosa, y dejar su varita con él no mejoro nada la situación. Intentó convencerse que Voldemort tenía que protegerla... ¿O sólo lo debía hacer cuando consumasen el matrimonio? ese pensamiento la hizo temblar.

Malfoy transformó su bolso al tamaño normal y lo abrió.

— ¿Armas? — Malfoy parecía sorprendido — Todos sabíamos que querías asesinar al Señor Oscuro... Pero ¿No es demasiado obvio traer dagas?  
Hermione por fin encontró su voz — Yo... esas son solo para practicar, no soy muy buena.

— Ya veo — Malfoy de volteó y la observó cuidadosamente — Sácate la ropa.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Ahora.

Hermione se sacó su ropa y la puso sobre su bolso. Estaba usando jeans azules y una polera blanca, bastante simple. Malfoy apretó los labios cuando vio su ropa Muggle. El rubio se agachó y encontró la daga escondida en su tobillo. Ella no había pensado en usarlo, pero estaba acostumbrada a tener una daga en su tobillo desde el verano pasado. Lupin le había dicho que siempre debía estar preparada.

— Tendré que pedirte que te quites toda la ropa — Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlesca.

Hermione abrió aún más sus ojos.

Malfoy se burló — No deseo aprovecharme de ti, sangre sucia.  
Hermione se mordió el labio y se sacó su polera y sus pantalones. Ella estaba decidida a mantener su ropa interior intacta. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no le pidió que la removiese. Solamente tomó la daga escondida en su tobillo, la puso en su bolso y lo encogió nuevamente.

— Llevaré esto a la habitación de tu esposo, él decidirá que hacer con el. Espera aquí, cuando el Señor Tenebroso esté listo, vendrá a buscarte — Con esas palabras, Malfoy tomó el bolso y se marchó, dejando su ropa. Ella estuvo más que feliz de ponérsela nuevamente.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. ¿Que debería hacer ahora? Malfoy le quitó todo lo que tenía, su varita incluida. Aunque nunca tuvo las esperanzas de quedarse con ella. Como dijo Malfoy previamente, el plan era obvio. Ella no dejaría que alguien que fue enviado a asesinarla mantuviese su varita. Que Voldemort no estuviese permitido a dañarla era algo bueno, muy bueno.

No escuchó a nadie entrar, pero de un momento a otro sintió una presencia tras ella. Se volteó, lista para pelear, pero alguien la tomó de la cintura antes que estuviese lista para mandar el primer golpe. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando notó quien era esa persona. Él no se veía como lo había hecho hace un año atrás, pero no había duda alguna que era él. Aún era alto, su piel extremadamente blanca y sus ojos rojos. Pero, se veía mas humano que serpiente. Su cara no era plana, tenía nariz, sus mejillas eran perfectas y sus cejas bellas. Su cabello también era negro, pero se veía desordenado y salvaje. Aún era escalofriante, aunque no se viera como un monstruo.

— ¿Hermione Jane Granger, creo? — Preguntó en una lenta y fuerte voz. Hermione se preguntó si estaba enfermo o algo, su voz no se sentía natural.

— Sí — Logró responder.

Él asintió lentamente, mientras sus ojos viajaban por su cara y su cuerpo — Eres joven, ¿Dieciocho?

— Diecinueve — Lo corrigió — Pero tendré veinte en Septiembre.

Asintió nuevamente. Hermione notó las manchas negras bajo sus ojos. ¿No dormía acaso?

Voldemort parecía estar dentro de su mente, porque sonrió — No lo hago, no tengo tiempo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más. Ella sabía oclumancia, y el mismísimo Dumbledore había dicho que ella lo hacia bien. Pero no había sentido la intrusión a su mente por parte de Voldemort.

— No estoy dentro de... tu mente — Dijo lentamente — Tus pensamientos se reflejan en tu cara.

Hermione se sonrojó. Él inclinó su cabeza y la observó con ojos curiosos — No creo que hayas planeado esto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza — Me entere recién hoy.

— Y, ¿Sabes que es lo que esperan de ti? Me pregunto... ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Hermione frunció en ceño — ¿Hacer que, exactamente?

Voldemort sonrió como si supiese que ella sabía la respuesta. Hermione estaba confundida. No había esperado que él fuese tan... civilizado.

— Discúlpame — Dijo — Es tarde, estoy seguro que debes estar cansada.

Asintió lentamente. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Sólo porque no podía dañarla físicamente, no significaba que no podía recurrir a otro tipo de violencia.

Aún afirmándola de la cintura — Sígueme, niña — Abrió la puerta con su varita, y la hizo caminar por un largo pasillo. Ella no tenía idea en donde estaban, pero suponía que se mantenían en el Reino Unido.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione se concentró en la mano de él en su cintura. Ella estaba helada, pero él lo estaba aún más. ¿Estaba él tan nervioso como ella, o sólo tenía frío? Probablemente solo tenía frío. Él no parecía tener ni un milímetro de grasa en su cuerpo.

Luego de pasar por varias puertas, él la guió hasta el final de un pasillo oscuro — Esta es mi habitación, por el momento. No creo que la cambie este año...

Prendió la chimenea con su varita y por fin Hermione pudo observar bien la habitación. Estaba decorada modestamente, solamente había una cama, un ropero y un escritorio. Las paredes eran del mismo gris de la habitación en la que dejo sus cosas, pero al menos las ropas de la cama tenían color, eran verdes. Los muebles estaban hechos de un madera oscura, que Hermione no pudo identificar.

— Por aquí está el baño — Dijo Voldemort, y apuntó a la puerta cerca del escritorio — No recibirás tu bolso hasta que lo haya revisado, pero si necesitas algo de el avísame.

— ¿Mi varita? — Preguntó.

Voldemort se rió y negó con la cabeza — No creerás que te dejaré tener un arma, ¿Verdad?

Ella suspiró y negó.

— Mis hombres están tratando de romper el contrato, o al menos de cambiarlo — Dijo, en la misma voz calmada y ronca del principio — No me gustó mucho.

Hermione empalideció — ¿Q- qué estás planeando?

El la observó con una sonrisa torcida — Verás lo que hice mañana. Entonces, hablaremos de lo que quiero hacer. Ahora, dormiremos. Te hice una poción para dormir. No deseo que me estrangules mientras duermo.

Se acercó a su escritorio y le entregó un vaso con la poción. Ella lo observó desconfiadamente.

— Relájate — Le dijo — No puedo dañarte, es sólo una poción para dormir.  
Sin saber que hacer, tomó el vaso y se trago el liquido que había en el. Se quedó dormida segundos más tarde.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró acostada en una cama, solo con su ropa interior puesta. La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana alumbró la habitación. Por lo visto había un día agradable. Se volteó, pero no podía ver en donde su esposo estaba. La cama olía a él. Lo había notado el día de ayer, él olía a madera y a tierra mojada, no era un olor agradable, pero tampoco era desagradable. Se sentó en la cama y estiró sus músculos. Su espalda le dolía un poco.

Se sentía mucho mas calmada que ayer. Por lo visto el collar de Dumbledore estaba funcionando, pero, ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada si era la esposa de Voldemort?, decidió mantener una postura suave e ir a tomar un baño. No era uno muy grande, pero tenía todo lo necesario. Hizo lo mejor posible por encontrar ropas limpias y entró a tomar un baño. Cuando volvió a la habitación, encontró un plato de comida y el diario. Se preguntó si él había estado ahí, o si había enviado a alguien más. Su estomago decidió que no importaba, estaba hambrienta.

Comió unas tostadas con huevos fritos antes de abrir el diario. Era el profeta, y cuando vio la primera línea entendió lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo. Cornelius Fudge estaba muerto, y alguien había entrado a la bóveda donde estaban los contratos matrimoniales. Ella no tenía que ser una sabelotodo para descubrir quien estaba tras todo.

— Siempre fue un hombre patético.

Se volteó y encontró a Voldemort acostado en la cama. Cómo logró entrar sin que ella lo notara, era un enigma. Se veía mas saludable, y obviamente había tomado un baño. Incluso su voz era más suave.

— Lo asesinaste — Dijo Hermione.

— No, deje que Dolohov lo asesinara. Sin embargo, antes me dijo en donde estaba el contrato. No costó mucho. Fudge siempre fue un cobarde.  
Hermione suspiró — ¿Lograste cambiar el contrato?

Una sombra de enojo cubrió la cara de Voldemort — Por suerte para ti no, pero he logrado añadir un par de cosas que me parecieron importantes.

Hermione se congeló cuando vio a Voldemort pararse de la cama y sacar un pergamino de su túnica. Lo desenrolló y aclaró su garganta — Hermione J. Granger no causará daño alguno a su esposo, obedecerá los deseos de este. ¿No suena mucho mejor así?

Hermione suspiró — Entonces no podré asesinarte.

Él sonrió — No, no podrás. Yo, por otra parte, tengo otras cosas que hacer contigo, y no desaprovecharé mi oportunidad.

— Aún no puedes dañarme — Dijo lo más calmada posible.

— Tal vez no... — Se acercó a ella. Hermione retrocedió dos pasos. Él sonrió y con dos pasos adelante llegó al lado de ella — Acabo de notar, que no sabemos nada del otro.

Él era mas alto que ella, así que Hermione tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba. La castaña podía sentir el aliento del Lord en su cara, poco a poco se estremeció. Él era muy... intenso. Aún no sabía que pensar de él. Obviamente, él seguía un bastardeo que disfrutaba asesinando a gente, pero al menos se comportaba civilizadamente con ella.

— No tengo que hacer nada importante por ahora — Continuó — Así que, podría darte algunas horas de mi preciado tiempo a ti.

Ella también sabía que él era arrogante. Bueno, ella pensó "Para convertirte en un señor oscuro, no tienes que ser modesto".

— ¿Por qué quieres conocerme? — Preguntó Hermione.

— Bueno, no todos los días descubres que estas casado con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Siempre he tenido curiosidad — Retrocedió un paso y se sentó en su escritorio.

— No... No se que debo decir. Me gradué... bueno... no me he graduado todavía, pero tomé mis exámenes finales ayer. Fudge estaba muy impresionado con mis resultados y pensó que yo podía acabar contigo.

Él se veía divertido — De hecho... Siento haber arruinado sus planes — Claramente no se veía arrepentido — Pero, ¿Qué hacer contigo?

Hermione se mordió el labio — No... No lo sé... yo no quiero ayudarte.  
— Oh, pero te puedo obligar. No me importa si la gente quiere o no ayudarme, solamente imagine, que como tú, mi esposa serías algo especial.  
— ¿Especial en qué sentido? — Preguntó suspicaz.

Él sonrió — Como soy un Señor Tenebroso, no tengo mucha compañía femenina. Sin embargo, soy un humano y necesito sexo algunas veces.

Hermione empalideció. Él se burló — No te preocupes, no puedo herirte. Yo te enseñaré lo que a mí me gusta.

— ¿Así qué... — Empezó lentamente Hermione — Solamente me ocuparas como una compañía en la cama?

— Oh, no, eso sería una perdida de talento. He oído de tus resultados académicos en Hogwarts, y esperó que me ayudes con un... trabajo. Verás, no estaba muy feliz cuando el joven Potter me asesinó el año pasado. Y desde entonces he estado buscando otra forma de alcanzar la inmortalidad.

— Disculpa, pero, ¿Cómo sobreviviste? — Hermione no aguantó preguntar.

— Un milagro, ¿Cierto? Bueno, cuando fui corpóreo nuevamente años atrás, comencé a crear un cuerpo nuevo, en caso de que algo saliese mal. Cuando Potter me asesinó, simplemente me cambié de cuerpo y… bueno, ¡aquí estoy! — Apuntó a su cuerpo.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos — ¿Cómo creas un cuerpo?

Voldemort se rió — Se necesita mucha magia negra, creo que eres demasiado joven e inocente para hablarte de eso. Cuando quiera enfermarte, te lo diré.

Hermione no sabía si estaba bromeando o no.

Él puso su mano el la rodilla de ella — ¿Qué sabes del Santo Grial?

— Es una leyenda antigua, se dice que el Grial posee poderes extraordinarios. Incluso los Muggles han escuchado hablar de eso. Muchos han intentado encontrarlo. Pensé que solo era un mito.

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza — La mayoría de la historia del Santo Grial es un mito. Toda esa estupidez esa de la sangre de Cristo es un mito. Sin embargo, una copa de extraordinarios poderes ha existido desde antes del Cristianismo. Hermione, yo quiero esa copa. Y deseo que me ayudes a encontrarla.

Hermione suspiró. Podía sentir la magia fluir por su cuerpo. No tenía otra opción mas que ayudarle — Bueno, no tengo otra opción, ¿Cierto?

Puso ambas manos en su rodilla — No, no la tienes. Pero deberías estar más que agradecida porque no te he mandado devuelta a Hogwarts a asesinar a Harry Potter, afortunadamente para ti, eso quiero hacerlo yo mismo.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se sentía atrapado. Pero, Voldemort tenía razón, él podía haberle ordenado hacer algo peor. Investigar le gustaba. Al menos no estaría encerrada en una habitación por siempre.

— Creo que debemos poner algunas reglas — Continuó.

— B-bueno.

— Primero que todo, te debo advertir que me han dicho que tengo un mal carácter. Si estoy enojado, no te acerques a mí. No puedo hacerte daño, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada más.  
— ¿Por qué me adviertes?

— Porque eres mi esposa, y estoy obligado a protegerte.

— Ah...

— Ah, de hecho. Nunca desee casarme. No puedo decir que me agrada tenerte aquí, aunque al fin y al cabo me serás de gran ayuda. Tienes que hacer todo lo posible por complacerme. Y nunca pienses que soy tu amigo. Sólo soy amigo de mi mismo. Al menos puedo ser agradable.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía esto?

— Segundo, no te tomes libertades sobre mi persona. Si deseo que me toques o que me hables lo diré.

Hermione frunció el ceño — Yo no quería estar en esta situación ¿Por que creerías que yo quisiese tocarte?

Él soltó un gruñido — Algunas personas se han tomado libertades en el pasado. No fue muy agradable.

— Pero tu puedes tomarte libertades — Preguntó Hermione, mirando las manos de su esposo que habían viajado a su cintura.

— Sí, yo seré el dominante en esta relación, y tomaré lo que quiera. Ni si quiera lo dudes. Deberías estar agradecida de que no pueda dañarte físicamente — Su voz se endureció.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos — Créeme, lo estoy.

Él la miró a los ojos. Por un momento Hermione pensó que la besaría. Pero el sonrió y la dejo ir — Estaré de vuelta antes del anochecer. Alguien te traerá libros sobre el Grial y otras copas. No espero que encuentres nada de valor todavía...

— Así que, ¿No puedo salir de la habitación?

— No, aún no confío en ti. Lo único que se es que viniste a asesinarme.  
Hermione suspiró. Él abandonó la habitación. Ella se sentó en una silla y miró el escritorio, el plato de comida había desaparecido sin que ella lo notase. El diario, sin embargo, aún estaba ahí. Lo demás estaba vacío. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y encontró una pluma, tinta y pergamino. En el segundo había una pequeña campana, curiosa la hizo sonar.

Un elfo domestico apareció. Era pequeña y estaba vestida con una toalla sucia. Las orejas de este bajaron cuando hizo una reverencia — ¿Qué puede hacer Lolly por la Señora? — Preguntó. Hermione estaba segura que era una elfa.

— Yo... solo quería saber que pasaba si hacia sonar la campanita. Por favor no hagas reverencias, no soy tu Señora.

La elfa levantó los ojos y miró a Hermione — Pero Señora, si lo es. Y cada vez que la señora toque la campana, Lolly vendrá aquí a ayudarla.

— Oh, que considerada. Pero por favor, mi nombre es Hermione.

— Señora Hermione — Susurró la elfa — ¿Qué puede hacer Lolly por usted?

— Um... Yo... Bueno, me gustaría tomar un baño antes de empezar a investigar. ¿Tal vez podrías traerme shampoo, acondicionador y una gran toalla? — Hermione no había encontrado esas cosas en el baño.

— Lolly lo hará inmediatamente, Mi Señora — Dijo Lolly felizmente y desapareció. Minutos mas tarde, volvió y le entregó a Hermione lo que había pedido.

Hermione se fue directo al baño y se saco sus ropas. Su mano tocó el collar que el Profesor Dumbledore le había entregado. Se lo sacó y lo puso sobre su ropa, para poder encontrarlo. Entró a la ducha, no era muy grande, pero era cómoda. Se preguntó si Voldemort usaba también ese baño.

Casi comienza a híper ventilar cuando pensó en su esposo. Toda la calma desapareció. ¡Ella estaba casada con el Señor Oscuro!, ¡Lo ayudaría a alcanzar la inmortalidad! El volvería en la noche, solo Merlín sabía que pasaría después, ¡Y ella debía obedecerle en todo!

Se sentó en el suelo y lágrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas. Nunca podría ver a sus amigos nuevamente, él la usaría hasta que muriese. Y todo por que Fudge tuvo el "Brillante" plan para acabar con Voldemort. Fudge fue realmente estúpido para pensar que ella puédese hacer algo al respecto. ¡Ella era buena con los libros! Sabía poco de peleas... si no fuese por las protecciones del contrato, Voldemort ya habría acabado con ella. Él la asesinaría tan pronto como encontrase una manera de romper el contrato. Hermione no podía contener el aliento.

Él la asesinaría. Ella no haría nunca esas cosas que tenía planeado. Él la violaría y luego la asesinaría. Probablemente lo haría lentamente, torturándola... Ella tendría que rogar por su muerte.

Hermione casi llora con las imágenes que su cabeza le estaba mostrando. No sabía cuando ni como, pero de un momento a otro las lágrimas cesaron. Su mente lógica comenzó a funcionar nuevamente. ¿Por qué había perdido el control? Ella estaba bastante mas calmada antes de entrar a la ducha.

De un momento a otro, notó porque había perdido el control... el collar. Por supuesto. Dumbledore debió haber puesto algún hechizo en el. Había escuchado hablar de esos hechizos. Los utilizaban en San Mungo. Dumbledore debe haber sabido que ella necesitaría estar calmada. Encontró el gesto dulce y a la vez irritante. ¿Acaso él creía que ella no lo manejaría por si sola? ¿Qué ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte?

Se puso de pie, tomo aire lentamente y ordenó a su cuerpo calmarse. Decidió que podía manejar la situación por si misma. No se pondría nuevamente el collar. Para ella era mejor enfrentar sus miedos que llenarse de falsa calma. De todas maneras, había efectos secundarios a la hora de usar los hechizos relajantes demasiado tiempo. La gente se volvía muy relajada y ponía su vida en riesgo, perdían la adrenalina y los instintos básicos. Aun estando casada con Voldemort no quería estar bajo un hechizo de ese tipo. Se prometió manejar la situación ella. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

**xxxxInu girlxx93839: **Gracias por tu comentario. Espero te guste el capítulo

**bess20: **Muchas gracias por comentar, que tengas un buen día. Saludos y espero te guste el capítulo

**NeniLu Jny: **Gracias por tu comentario, generalmente actualizo muy seguido, pero he tenido una semana horrible. Saludos y espero te guste el capítulo.

**naj: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero te gusten los demas capítulos. Saludos

**Pauliitah: **¡Hola! gracias por tu comentario. Espero te guste. Y sí, habrá mucho misterio, violencia y amor. XD Saludos.

**Destiny Lilyanne: **Gracias por tu comentario. Espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos y muchas gracias por pasarte por mis historias.

**cibel05:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste la historia. Saludos

**Amia Snape:** Gracias por comentar, Hey me gustó mucho tu historia xD saludos. que tengas un buen día.


	3. Chapter 3

**The contract**  
_  
(El contrato)_  
Escrito por: **Lady Miya**  
Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract"** Escrito por **"Lady Miya"** Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora:** Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW).  
Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mia: **Lamento informarles que dejaré de lado esta historia.

Jejeej se lo creyeron. Se que merezco todas las palabrotas y maldiciones que tengan, prometí actualizar lo mas rapido posible y mentí... Lo lamento... pero gracias a que no iré en toda la semana a la universidad (Mi bello novio es doctor) actualizaré todo. Saludos y gracias por comentar y por leer. ¡Aps! también muchas gracias a las personas que pusieron su historia en favoritos.

ADVERTENCIAS: Como ya saben queridos lectores, esta historia está catalogada para mayores de 18 años, el siguiente capítulo contiene alguna que otra escensa de sexo. Por favor leáse bajo su responsabilidas. Muchas Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione disfrutó leyendo los libros que Voldemort le entregó. Después de confirmar que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada como Voldemort lo había dicho, resignada comenzó a leer. Empezó con el más antiguos, que estaban en latín. Ella disfrutaba leyendo en esa lengua, la había aprendido años atrás. Aún así estaba agradecida de tener el diccionario que su esposo le había dejado, no quería perder ninguna palabra importante.

La mayoría de los libros eran cuentos de hadas para niños. Algunos hablaban de reyes y reinas con grandes poderes obtenidos de la copa. Hermione entendió porque Voldemort estaba tan interesado en conseguirla. Con la mitad de los poderes que eran mencionados en los libros, él podía ser invencible. Además de maravillosos poderes, la copa ofrecía inmortalidad, podía predecir el futuro, devolver la vida, envenenar enemigos, transformar desiertos en oasis, curar enfermedades, dar fuerza, poder, fama, dinero, magia... Y la lista seguía. Sin embargo, Hermione pensaba que no todo era cierto. La copa siempre lucia igual, una copa de madera que se convertía en oro cuando alguien puro de corazón la tocaba. Si la parte del corazón puro era verdad, Voldemort nunca la encontraría.

Sin poder abandonar la habitación, llamó a Lolly dos veces pidiendo comida. Cuando la noche llegó, estaba acostada en la cama, bebiendo una tasa de té y leyendo un libro. En esa posición estaba cuando Voldemort llegó.

— ¿Tuviste un buen día? — Preguntó.

Hermione dio un salto cuando lo escuchó y derramó un poco de su té en su mano. Soltó unas maldiciones y rápidamente puso la copa en el escritorio. Afortunadamente, no derramo nada en el libro.

— Lenguaje — Dijo Voldemort mientras limpiaba la cama con un movimiento de varita.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Se veía... feliz. Estaba sonriendo, el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más rápido, ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

— Traje tu mochila — Dijo — Por supuesto, he sacado todas las armas, no trajiste muchas.

— N-no creí necesitar muchas — Murmuró.

Él levantó una ceja — Te vez tensa.

— Yo — Comenzó. Había puesto el collar en su zapato en vez de su cuello, y se encontró más nerviosa de lo pensado. La calma que el collar le daba ya no era mucha. Sin embargo, ella saldría adelante. Debía hacerlo.

Voldemort frunció el ceño — ¿Has hecho algo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? he estado leyendo todo el día... Incluso encontré la campana y el elfo de la casa me trajo comida.

— No estabas tensa en la mañana — Le comentó.

Hermione abrió su boca, pero la cerró nuevamente. No quería que Voldemort supiese del collar. ¿Acaso ella no podía tener secretos?

— Dime lo que ocultas — Ordenó, sintiéndose furioso.

Ella debía decir algo, rápido — Tengo... tengo miedo de tener sexo — Confeso raídamente y se sonrojó.

Él la observó fijamente y sonrió — Eres virgen.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada para hablar.

Voldemort tomó asiento al lado de ella en la cama — No tienes de que preocuparte. No puedo hacerte daño, lo disfrutaras.

Hermione se sonrojó aún mas. No solo de vergüenza, sino que una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse atraída por Voldemort. Él parecía saber lo que ella pensaba, porque estaba sonriendo, la acostó en la cama y murmuró un hechizo, ella supuso que era uno anticonceptivo, aunque no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada. Sintió que su corazón en cualquier momento abandonaría su pecho cuando él se puso sobre ella. Voldemort puso los brazos de Hermione sobre su cabeza afirmándola fuertemente.

La acostó firmemente bajo él y puso su boca cerca de su oído — No pensarás en nadie mas mientras estás conmigo esposa. Deseo que te relajes y que disfrutes.

Hermione sintió la magia fluyendo en su cuerpo, obligándola a relajarse. No tubo mas opción que obedecerle. Al momento en que él comenzó a besar su garganta, ella dejó de concentrarse, lo único que le importaba eran los labios de él en su cuerpo. Y si que se sentía bien. No sabía lo sensible que era su garganta... ¡Oh! tenía que recordar ese punto. Rápidamente él se deshizo de sus ropajes y comenzó a besar cada recoveco de piel expuesta. Puso mas atención en sus pechos. Hermione gimió al momento en que su esposo tomo uno de sus pezones en su boca. Se sentía tan bien... y mal al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso todas las chicas se sentían de esta manera cuando estaban con un hombre con magna experiencia?

— No quiero que uses ropa Muggle — Ordenó de un momento a otro — Tampoco estas cosas — Rompió su ropa interior.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó sin aliento. Él había despertado el deseo sexual que ella no sabía tener. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente... ¿No se suponía que eso era algo malo?

— Mejor acceso — Respondió, y en menos de un segundo también estaba desnudo. ¡Ni siquiera uso su varita! — Y detesto todas las cosas Muggle.

Voldemort soltó las manos de la chica y comenzó a tocarle las piernas. Hermione dio un saltito cuando sintió las manos del Lord en el lugar en que ningún hombre la había tocado antes. De apoco entró un dedo en ella, recibiendo gemidos por recompensa.

— Estrecha — Murmuró y tomó un el otro pezón de Hermione en su boca. La castaña estaba sintiendo un calor que nunca antes había sentido, y lo único que deseaba era que él la devorase entera. Las manos de Voldemort se tomaron firmemente las de ella, alejándolas de su corto cabello. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Intensamente, el se veía enojado... Segundos mas tarde sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, y supo que su estatus de virgen estaba a punto de acabar. Supuso que la extraña sensación que sentía entre sus piernas era el pene de su esposo penetrando su virginal entrada. No sintió dolor alguno, aunque recordándolo bien, él le ordeno no sentirlo. Mantuvo sus manos en la cabeza de la chica, y comenzó a embestirla mas fuerte. Comenzó a jugar con su clítoris hasta que llegó al clímax. Momentos mas tarde él la siguió y se mantuvieron en la cama tratando de recuperan el aliento, luego de unos segundos él se puso de pie y la dejo sola.

— Mira — Dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo el añillo de oro que apareció en su mano — Estamos oficialmente casados.

La magia que poseía el cuerpo de Hermione desapareció y ella comenzó a llorar.

Voldemort, observó a su joven esposa llorar. Estaba acostumbrado a ver gente llorar, en realidad él era quién hacía a la gente llorar, pero no había esperado verla llorar. Ella no había disfrutado, ¡Él sabía que ella lo había hecho! Voldemort se tomó su tiempo con ella, generalmente a el no le importaban sus amantes, y no se tomaba el tiempo que se tomo con ella. Sí, se enojó porque ella le tocó el cabello, a él no le gustaba que la gente lo tocase sin su permiso. Aunque ella no notó su enojo... ¿Por qué está llorando? No notó haber gritado la pregunta hasta que ella le contestó.

— N-no lo sé — Contestó, aunque sólo sollozos salían de su boca — N-no l-lo p-puedo ev-vitar.

Voldemort suspiró y le dio la espalda. la chica solo sollozaba ahora. Miró nuevamente su anillo de matrimonio. Apareció en el momento preciso en el que penetró a la niña. Los anillos se mantendrían en sus dedos hasta que uno de ellos muriese. Y él estaba seguro que ella lo haría primero.

No sabía que hacer con su esposa. Si iba a estar llorando después de tener sexo, mejor no lo tendrían. tal vez solo usaría a la chica como investigadora de las copas. Aunque solo tenía 19, ¿Qué podía encontrar ella que él no haya visto? Aunque le fue bastante bien en sus exámenes.

Ella no podía dañarlo, y él no podía dañarla a ella. Voldemort trató de ser lo mas amable posible con la chica. Él que era conocido por ser una persona dura, que le gusta que todo esté en orden. Hace unos días atrás ella era el enemigo, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, pero ¿Qué era ahora? ya no podía dañarla. Ella tampoco podía dañarlo a él, así que ¿ya no eran enemigos...? Bueno, el podía usarla, ella no era importante.. era su esposa, pero él no sabía que significaba eso... No sabía ni como llamarla, en su mente ella era 'la chica' pero cuando le hablaba era 'su esposa' pero ¿Podía llamarla esposa? bueno, podía hacerlo... pero ese título era mucho para ella. Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que la gente decente llamaría esposa.

De un momento a otro se puso de pie, ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? El no poder dañarla a ella, no significaba no poder dañar a otros a través de ella. Se paró de la cama y camino a su escritorio. Estaba seguro que tenía una cámara fotográfica en algún lugar.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

— Quédate ahí — Ordenó, sabía que no necesitaba desearlo. ella se quedaría ahí.

Luego de buscar en un cajón por casi un minuto, encontró lo que estaba buscando y se volteó a observarla.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mas de lo normal.

— Sonríe — Dijo y tomó la fotografía. Era una cámara mágica, y la foto se revelo inmediatamente. Sonrió al momento de verla. Se notaba fácilmente que la chica había estado llorando luego de tener sexo. Oh sí, era un buen plan.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó furiosa Hermione.

— ¿No crees que a Potter le gustará tener una foto de nuestro matrimonio? — Preguntó con una mueca burlona.

— No lo harías...

— Oh, sí, lo haré.

Se acercó al escritorio y puso su firma en la foto. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no sintió a su esposa acercarse sigilosamente a él y arrojarse a sus brazos.

— Dame eso — Trató de quitarle la foto.

Él puso la foto fuera de el alcance de la chica — No hagas eso — Dijo fríamente — He sido amable contigo, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta grandiosa oportunidad para torturar a Potter.

Lágrimas caían por sus castaños ojos nuevamente — Sólo estará preocupado...

— Sí, y muy enojado. Me gusta ver al chico enojado. No toma precauciones y comete muchos errores.

La chica lo miró con ganas de matarlo, pero cuando levantó la mano para pegarle, algo le pegó a ella, y sintió su brazo caer.

Él la observó curioso — Trataste de golpearme, ¿Qué paso?

— Bueno... sentí electricidad en mi brazo, y ya no quise golpearte nuevamente.

— Interesante — Tronó sus dedos y estaba vestido nuevamente. Hacer magia sin varita era tan practico — Tengo que enviar unas cartas.

— ¿Cómo lo...? — La chica parecía sorprendida. Apunto de irse Voldemort de la habitación, sintió un peso extraño en su brazo — Por favor, no envíes esa foto.

— ¡Suéltame! — Siseó y la empujó. Hermione lo dejó ir, mirándolo con sus ojos marrones llenos de tristeza. Voldemort se burló y se marcho. Ella podía haber estado muriendo y él la hubiese dejado, simplemente no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de las personas.

* * *

Luego de caminar por varios pasillos, llegó a la lechuceria. A él no le gustaba la casa en la que estaba viviendo, la mayoría de sus mortífagos vivían con él, y era insoportable. Voldemort siempre disfruto la soledad, y ahora, cada vez que abandonaba su habitación había alguien que quería hablar con él. Per ahora que estaba casado, ¡Ya no podría estar solo nunca! Ni siquiera le gustaba dormir con gente en su habitación, ni en el orfanato, no en Hogwarts. Pero al menos ellos eran hombres, su esposa era una niña. y las niñas ¡No cierran la boca!. Lamentaba el hecho de no poder drogarla con poción para dormir. Eso sería maltratarla, y gracias al maldito contrato, no podía hacerlo.

Escogió una lechuza común, una café. Después de entregarle la carta al pajarraco, se asomó por la ventana, disfrutando de la soledad. Era una bella noche de verano. Aún no salía la luna, pero las estrellas brillaban como nunca. La naturaleza era una de las pocas cosas que a él le fascinaban. La ciudad lo hacía sentirse menos humano. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, provocando salir de sus pensamientos.

— Mi Señor — Antoin Dolohov le hablaba. A Voldemort, nunca le gustaron sus mortífagos, pero Antoin era uno de sus favoritos. Dolohov, era mas bajo que el Lord, pero igual de delgado que él. Tenía una cara común, que le permitía pasar desapercibido en cualquier parte.

— Antoin — Le permitió hablar.

— ¿Hay algo que le moleste, Maestro? — Preguntó Dolohov, mientras ataba un papelito en la pata de una lechuza.

Voldemort no contestó. No le gustaba cuando la gente se entrometía en su vida. Estaba molesto, no sabía porque la niña había llorado. ¿Tal vez... estrés?

Antoin, sin embargo, siempre era insistente — ¿Es por la chica?

Voldemort suspiró — Es una lástima no poder asesinarla.

Antoin se quedo pensando por unos minutos — Ella podría sernos útil. Todos sabemos que el cerebro detrás de Potter, con un poco de... entrenamiento, podría sernos de gran ayuda.

Voldemort suspiró nuevamente, pero las palabras de Antoin seguían en su mente. Ya había descubierto su habilidad con los libros, de hecho, ella ya estaba buscando información de las copas... Pero Antoin tenía razón. Él no sabía si su pequeña esposa tenía algún otro talento. Ella era la sombra de Potter. ¿Tal vez él debiese entrenarla?

— Buena noche, Mi Señor — Antoin hizo una reverencia y se fue.

De un momento a otro, Voldemort se sintió esperanzado. Si ella era tan buena haciendo magia como lo era leyendo, tal vez era un diamante en bruto. Sí, la chica le serviría mas de lo esperado.

* * *

Hermione ocupó el baño y volvió a la cama. Su anillo de bodas era como una maldición. ¿Por qué el era tan malvado? Uno pensaría que luego de tener sexo el era mas agradable... Pero no, no el Señor Oscuro. Él era tan malo y escalofriante como siempre... Oh Merlín, ¿Qué va a decir Harry? Estará tan triste... y enojado.

Estaba en la cama cuando Voldemort volvió, fingió estar dormida, lo escuchó ir al baño y volver a la cama. Se sentó en la cama y ella trató de relajarse e ignorarlo, pero su presencia era tan intensa.

De un momento a otro él susurró — Se que estás despierta.

— ¿Y?

— No puedo dormir si estas despierta-

— ¿Por qué no? no puedo dañarte — Murmuró, deseando estar dormida. Si lo estuviese, claramente no estaría hablando con él ahora. Sintió un pequeño dolor entre sus piernas y supo que si empezaba a recordar porque volvería a llorar.

— No... Pero prefiero dormir solo y no me gusta dormir al lado de alguien que está despierto.

— Lo lamento, no puedo decir que me gusta estar contigo tampoco — Trató de sonar lo mas enojada y molesta posible, eso era mejor que parecer una histérica.

Él resopló — ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Hermione suspiró y reunió todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Ella lo podía hacer. Él era solamente su esposo. No podía herirla. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se volteó a mirarlo. Él también se volteó y quedaron a centímetros.

— Mira, no estoy feliz casada contigo, pero aceptémonos, hasta que uno de nosotros muera...

— Hasta que tu mueras — La interrumpió.

Hermione rodó los ojos e ignoró el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía que ser lógica — Esta bien, hasta que yo muera, tendremos que vivir juntos. El contrato es inquebrantable por una razón. Lo encuentro totalmente injusto, pero al menos tratare de arreglar las cosas contigo, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo infeliz.

Él la miró fijamente por un momento — ¿Siempre te rindes tan fácilmente?

— ¿Qué? — Ese comentario hizo que Hermione olvidase el terror que su esposo le provocaba. ¡Ella era una Gryffindor! ¡Los Gryffindor no se rendían!

— Hablas como si ni siquiera harás el intento de asesinarme — Se burló.

— Y eso te molesta porque...

— Contesta mi pregunta.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron — No, no me he rendido, pero no lucharé batallas que estoy destinadas a perder. Nunca he escuchado que alguien haya podido salirse del contrato, y hasta que alguien me asegure que puede salir de el. Me concentraré en luchar las batallas que puedo ganar.

— ¿Y esas batallas serían...?

— Sobrevivir como tú esposa.

Sonrió y con su mano removió unos cabellos que tapaban la cara de su esposa — ¿Es por eso que no puedes mantener tu cabello en orden?

— ¿Qué?

— Dijiste que no peleabas guerras que sabías que perderías — Respondió, burlándose de ella.

— No me gusta perder el tiempo — Siseó y alejó la mano de él de su cara.  
Voldemort se burló y le dio la espalda — Buena suerte entonces.

— ¿Con qué? — Preguntó irritada.

— Sobreviviendo como mi esposa.

Hermione no respondió nada. Sólo sería una perdida de tiempo.

* * *

Probablemente Hermione debe haberse dormido, porque al abrir los ojos, estos se cerraron automáticamente por la luz solar que les estaba llegando. Volteó su cabeza y notó que él no estaba ahí. Eso era algo bueno. Necesitaba tiempo sola antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a él. Nunca tuvo fantasía alguna con respecto a su primera vez con un hombre. Fue solo sexo después de todo... Aunque fue bastante plano, por así decirlo, con Voldemort. Claro, el la había hecho acabar de una manera que no esperaba pero... ¿Era solo eso? Después de todo lo que había escuchado de Voldemort ella esperaba... más ¿Por qué tener todos esos poderes de magia negra si no puedes ser bueno en la cama?

Suspirando, se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño, lo único que deseaba ahora, era darse un largo baño. Se refregó mas de lo normal, con la intención de deshacerse de el olor de la piel de Voldemort en la de ella. Se apoyó en una pared y cerró sus ojos. No podía sentirse asqueada por lo sucedido, ella no había hecho nada malo. Ellos estaban casados. Él era humano después de todo. Tenía necesidades. De una forma u otra, eso lo hacía menos atemorizante. ¿Por qué le temía tanto? Él era humano. Uno muy poderoso, pero un humano...

Volvió a la habitación y encontró el desayuno ya servido. Se sentó y soltó un gruñido. ¿Por qué él no la dejaba usar bragas? Era muy incomodo moverse sin ellas puestas.

La puerta se abrió y por ahí entró Voldemort, furioso. Tiraba maldiciones y dio un puntapié a un montón de ropa. Parecía tan... humano.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Siseó.

Hermione miró la ropa — Bueno, tú la dejaste ahí cuando...

— ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¡Límpiala! — Ordenó.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, comenzando a enojarse — Tú eres el que tiene una varita.

— LIMPIA EL MALDITO DESORDEN O TE TIRO POR LA VENTANA — Gruñó.

No estaba seguro si podía o no tirarla por la ventana, pero Hermione se puso de pie y recogió la ropa sucia en sus brazos. Ella no estaba segura si tirarla por la ventana contaba como un daño físico, bueno, claramente el aterrizaje lo sería, pero decidió no averiguarlo, llevó la ropa al baño y llamó a Lolly, quien estaba mas que feliz por ayudarla con eso. Hermione volvió a la habitación y vio como su esposo estaba sentado en la cama con su cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Paso algo? — Preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Qué te dije de hablarme cuando yo no quiero? — Siseó.

Oh, verdad, la regla de 'no me hables, no me toques' — Lo lamento — Murmuró.

Se sentó en la misma silla en la que estaba antes que su esposo llegase a la habitación y continuó comiendo su desayuno, ya que su esposo no era la mejor compañía del mundo comenzó a leer el profeta. Nada interesante había pasado. Muerte y destrucción era algo que se leía todos los días. Después de unos días de lo mismo uno se acostumbra. Ojeó otras páginas, hasta llegar a las sociales. Casi se desmaya al leer los anuncios matrimoniales.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó molesto Voldemort.

Hermione tomó el periódico en sus manos y se lo entregó. Voldemort se estremeció cuando leyó la noticia, no era mucho, solo, Hermione J Granger y Tom M Riddle. matrimonio consumado a las 9:50 PM, el 11 de Junio de 1998.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó nuevamente — Ya todos lo sabían, ¿O no?

— Sí, pero ahora saben exactamente el momento en el que tuvimos sexo.

— ¿Y?

— Es algo que no quiero que la gente lea en un diario.

Voldemort arqueó una ceja — Estas siendo tonta.

— ¡Aún no me gusta!

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a la cama — Te he arreglado una cita con un sastre para la tarde.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó, con su vista fija en el periódico. Merlín, ahora todos sabían lo que ella había hecho... lo que ellos habían hecho, era horrible.

Voldemort se acostó en la cama — Ya que eres mi esposa, le gente querrá que te vistas como una dama. No puedes andar paseando con tu uniforme de Hogwarts. También serás entrenada.

— ¿Entrenada? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? — Preguntó, finalmente dejando de lado el periódico. Era mejor concentrarse en otras cosas.

— Un poco de esto, y de aquello.

— ¿Quién lo hará?

— Yo.

Hermione se quedo quieta, no sabía si debía estar feliz o asustada. Voldemort era uno de los mejores duelistas vivos, con varita y sin varita. Hay que ser bueno con el cuerpo si se quiere ser bueno con magia. Todo estaba conectado. ¿Usaría el entrenamiento para lastimarla? Que el fuese mas humano, no significaba que no la fuese a lastimar.

— ¿Cuando empieza mi entrenamiento? — Preguntó.

— No estoy seguro, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Finlandia, y tendré que irme para allá, como estamos viviendo juntos, tendrás que ir conmigo, después de la cita con el sastre.

— Oh... ¿Y qué buscarás en Finlandia?

Él resopló — Buscaré a Santa. ¿Crees que te diré?

— Solo pensé que tenía que ver con las copas — Murmuró.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros — Las copas y otros tipos de recipientes, eran utilizados para hacer rituales mágicos en Finlandia. Hay varios mitos sobre objetos mágicos en Kalevala. Sampo por ejemplo, se cree que es un molino, pero nadie sabe en realidad como luce. Creo que la gente pensaba que era un molino por que podía hacer sal, harina y oro del aire. Pero, otra gente pensaba que era una brújula, porque daba suerte a su dueño.

Voldemort parecía pensativo — He leído de eso... Supongo que podría visitar el lugar cuando lleguemos. Sin embargo, iremos al sur de Finlandia, Hamina.

Hermione sonrió — Oh, ¿Así que piensas crear una nueva base militar?  
Él gruñó — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Porque, para eso fue construido Hamina, ahora es uno de los puertos mas importantes en Finlandia, si deseas controlar el mar nórdico, sería muy inteligente poner una base ahí.

Voldemort levantó su cabeza — ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre Finlandia?

— Leo mucho — Murmuró Hermione, sintiéndose avergonzada por su respuesta.

— No, estás escondiendo algo — De un momento a otro Voldemort sonrió — Deseo que me digas todo lo que estás escondiendo.

Hermione trató de pelear contra la orden de su esposo, pero no pudo — La orden tiene una estación allí, hay tres hombres, que quieren proteger la magia del lugar — Hermione casi llora al terminar la frase. ¡Ella no quería decir nada de eso!

Voldemort al contrario, sonreía — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti esposa, me hace feliz que me hayas dicho esto, no me hubiese gustado recibir visitas inesperadas en nuestro viaje.

Hermione escondió su cara entre sus manos y Voldemort se burló de ella.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

**athena:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**fefi:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos

**bery-malfoy:** Gracias por comentar, pues aquí va la actualización ejeje. un poco tarde. Saludos.

**Amia Snape: **¡Hola! ooo Gracias por los halagos, Muchas gracias por comentar, aparte comentas todas las historias.. u.u ¡Gracias! saludos y espero te guste el capítulo.

**Mandy Lestange: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te agrade esta traducción.

**bess20: **Muchas gracias por comentar, pues la historia en realidad trata de como ellos sobreviven a un matrimonio forzado, la relación tendrá altos y bajos... (Aunque a veces paresca que solo son bajos... habrá altos) Espero te guste la historia, muchos saludos.

**xxxxInu girlxx93839: **Pues sí, sorprende... aunque créeme las primeras impresiones no cuentan... Él fue caballeroso, pero... Tendrás que leer mas y verás como se le quita su caballerosidad xD. Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar.

**Pabaji:** Gracias por comentar, espero ya estés mas descansada... ehehe saludos, que estés bien.

**Smithback: **Jeje, pues recuerdo que tú me diste el dato de la autora, en realidad son geniales sus historias. Sí, hay una muerte que es muy triste... Que mal que él mate a Hermione ahahahah (Te imaginas ajajajaj) Muchas gracias por comentar, saludos. OOO no he leído ese... Lo leeré aprovechando que no iré a clases.

**Pauliitah: **Ella sabía que el collar la tranquilizaría, pero no sabía en que sentido, ella pensaba que solo le daría calma, pero prácticamente la estaba dopando. Ese es el punto xD... Gracias por comentar, saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**The contract**  
_  
(El contrato)_  
Escrito por: **Lady Miya**  
Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract"** Escrito por **"Lady Miya"** Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora:** Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW).  
Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mia: **Muchas gracias por comentar ¡Ven ahora no me demoré tanto!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Como ya saben queridos lectores, esta historia está catalogada para mayores de 18 años, el siguiente capítulo contiene alguna que otra escensa de sexo. Por favor leáse bajo su responsabilidas. Muchas Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Dumbledore puso sus dedos en su cien y suspiró. Desde que se hizo público que una de sus alumnas se había casado con Voldemort, los padres no querían mandar a sus niños al colegio. Varios apoderados mandaron lechuzas informándole que sus hijos no asistirían al colegio el próximo año. Eso le preocupaba mucho al director. Él siempre había pensado que la educación era la base para la grandeza. Los niños que no recibían una educación adecuada eran mas propensos a caer en la oscuridad.

No que Tom Riddle no haya tenido una educación adecuada... Había algo mas que afectaba a ese chico. El era diferente a todos los niños que Dumbledore había conocido en su vida. El pequeño niño siempre había actuado de manera diferente al resto de sus compañeros. El director recordó el primer cumpleaños de Tom en el colegio...

_— ¿Señor Riddle? — Dumbledore encontró al niño de once años cerca del bosque. Era el último día del año, y no muchos alumnos se quedaban en el castillo. Estaba haciendo frío, todos los demás estaban en su sala común, todos excepto Tom._

_— Hola profesor — Dijo el chico calmadamente. Él había estado mirando algo en el bosque, pero se volteó a ver a su profesor._

_— ¿Qué haces acá afuera, con este frío y tan solo? — Preguntó Dumbledore._

_— Solo camino, me gusta la nieve._

_— Sí, es muy hermosa... Tienes suerte de poder celebrar tu cumpleaños con un paisaje tan bello — Dumbledore cuidadosamente observó la reacción del niño. Tom solamente se encogió de hombros._

_— Supongo._

_— ¿Por qué no entras a celebrar con tus amigos? Le puedo decir a un elfo que te lleve pastel — Sugirió Dumbledore. Como fue criado en un orfanato, dudaba mucho que le hubiesen dado un pastel de cumpleaños antes._

_— No, gracias profesor. No me gusta el pastel._

Dumbledore fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió, y un muy molesto Harry Potter entró en la habitación. Estaba sosteniendo en sus manos una carta y la tiró al escritorio de Dumbledore.

— ¡Mire! — Gritó Harry — ¡Mire lo que el bastardo le hizo!

Frunciendo el ceño, Dumbledore abrió el sobre y encontró una carta. En la parte trasera salía 'Nuestra noche de bodas - Lord Voldemort'. Dumbledore volteó la carta y vio una foto se Hermione. Estaba sentada en una cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta. Tenía una mirada de terror y se veía en su cara que había estado llorando.

Él suspiró y puso la fotografía en el escritorio — Lamento mucho que hayas recibido esto, pero sabíamos que pasaría.

— ¿Sabía usted que el hijo de perra la violaría? — Le gritó a Dumbledore.

— Harry, por favor, lenguaje — Dumbledore suspiró nuevamente — No creo que la haya violado... él no puede herirla físicamente.

— ¡Pero ella estaba llorando!

— Sí... Bueno, yo hubiese estado muy sorprendido si ella no hubiese llorado. Él no es un hombre muy agradable — Dumbledore se sentía incomodo hablando con su alumno de sexo. Él era un anciano después de todo, y la broma de Voldemort lo había sorprendido y entristecido.

— ¡Debe haber alguna manera de sacarla de ahí! — Gritó Harry y azotó su espalda en uno de los sillones de Dumbledore.

— Estoy buscando una manera de romper el contrato, pero es imposible.

— Mas les vale encontrar la forma de sacarla de esto rápido — Siseó y abandonó la oficina.

Dumbledore suspiró y miró nuevamente la fotografía. ¿Qué mas podría hacer?

* * *

El sastre era uno de sus mas recientes mortífagos. Voldemort claramente no dejaría que su esposa se viese con nadie fuera de su circulo. No todavía. Trajo al sastre y se quedó vigilándolo durante toda la visita. Quería estar seguro que ella no dijese nada inapropiado. La chica y el sastre estaban en medio de la sala. Voldemort estaba sentado en el escritorio, fingiendo leer.

— Tienes las piernas mas bellas que he visto — Halagó a la chica.

Ella se sonrojó — Gracias... er... — Ella estaba parada frente a él solo en su ropa interior. Voldemort no había querido que el sastre la viese desnuda, así que le permitió usar ropa interior. El Lord levantó la vista al escuchar el comentario del sastre. Se dio cuenta que no había visto el cuerpo de la chica antes. Ahora que lo hizo, notó que la encontraba bastante linda. Él había tenido muchas bellezas en su vida, pero eso no le importaba. Lo que quería de ellas era solo sexo, mientras ella se lo diera no le importaba como lucia. Después de todo las mujeres son todas iguales.

Pero su esposa era linda. Nunca sería como una esposa digna de un sangre pura (Como Narcissa Malfoy) pero, si es que contrataba a alguien estaba seguro que podía hacer algo con su cabello... No le gustaba el cabello de ella, y estaba seguro que a ella tampoco. En ocasiones ella tendría que verse elegante, así que necesitaba toda la ayuda necesaria.

— Ya se cuales son los ropajes perfectos para ti — Dijo el sastre cuando termino de tomar sus medidas — Debes usar líneas rectas, te hará ver mas simétrica. Y creo que colores naturales, café, verde, anaranjado... Tal vez rojo oscuro. Nada de azul o amarillo. Esos colores harán que te veas enferma.

— Negro — Dijo Voldemort y volvió a mirar su libro — Los otros colores servirán para sus trajes elegantes, menos el anaranjado.

— Claro que si, Mi Señor, el negro va con todo — Respondió el sastre y miró a Hermione que levantó sus hombros — Traeré todo el lunes.

— Bien — Dijo Voldemort indicándole con el tono de su voz que debía marcharse. El sastre hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

— Sabes, ser un poco mas amable, no ha asesinado a nadie — Murmuró la chica y se acercó a la cama a ponerse su ropa.

— Pero podría hacerlo — Dijo Voldemort y se puso de pie — Si soy amable sin razón alguna, la gente creerá que soy débil. Solo soy amable cuando quiero algo...

Hermione resopló y comenzó a ponerse su ropa.

— ¿No estarás olvidando algo? — Preguntó Voldemort, con sus ojos fijos en las bragas de la chica.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, pero después rodó los ojos, lentamente se sacó las bragas y se las lanzó a él.

Él las atrapó con una sonrisa — Algún día, no tendré que recordártelo.

Ella solo resopló — No entiendo porque no puedo usarlas, me siento incomoda sin ellas.

— Te acostumbrarás — Dijo, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Voldemort sintió algo apretando sus pantalones. ¿Debería...? El había estado aburrido mirándola con su fea ropa interior. Aburrido, aunque... Él era un hombre después de todo. Él sabía que eso era una señal de debilidad, pero la chica no le diría a nadie. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo con nadie.

— Para — Dijo suavemente.

— Qu... — Se volteó y lo vio desabrochándose el pantalón. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mas — Oh...

— Sácate la ropa — Ordenó.

Hermione tragó en seco, pero lo hizo.

— Pon tus manos en la pared — Ordenó nuevamente acercándose a ella.

— ¿Por qué...?

— Hazlo — Gruñó. No quería que ella tocase su cabello como a una mascota o algo así.

Nuevamente tragó en seco, pero hizo lo que el ordenó. Él la podía ver temblar. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo. Ella era pequeña, tenía una cintura pequeña, caderas pequeñas, pequeños pechos. Lo único grande en ella era su cabello.

— ¿Qu...?

— Hay, esposa — Besó su oído — Quiero que estés lo suficientemente mojada para poder penetrarte.

Ella suspiró y él continuó besando su cuello y sus hombros. Su mano bajó a su centro y la encontró satisfactoriamente mojada — Abre tus piernas.

Hermione obedeció, ella tenía unas piernas bastante largas, pero no lo suficiente para él. La tomó firmemente de la cintura y entró en ella. La chica jadeó, pero no sacó sus manos de la pared. Excelente. Voldemort comenzó a entrar mas rápido y mas fuerte en ella. Lo que estaba haciéndole no era el amor, solo era una descarga. Había estado tenso y estresado todo el día gracias al asunto en Finlandia.

Empujó mas fuerte dentro de ella. ¿Cómo pudieron negarle el acceso al mercado Finlandés? Sí, era verdad, él estaba pensando controlarlo, pero se lo habían prohibido, como si fuese un cliente común, ¡Se lo prohibieron! Oh, como pagarían por eso. Estaba seguro que ellos se arrepentirían el día en que le negaron algo a Lord Voldemort.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando Hermione alcanzó su orgasmo con un grito. Su ya estrecho canal se estrechó aún mas, dándole una sensación dolorosa pero a la misma vez placentera. Él acabó con un gruñido. La niña estaba temblando, y él estaba seguro que si no hubiese estado afirmándola fuertemente ella hubiese caído rendida al suelo. La tomó en sus brazos y la puso en la cama.

— ¿Así que te gusta rudo? — Preguntó con aires de suficiencia.

— ¿Hmmm...? — Fue todo lo que respondió — Estoy cansada...

Él se rió. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Relajado, concentrado — Puedes dormir. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

— Mhm... — Respondió casi dormida, él no estaba sorprendido. Ella se estuvo dando vueltas casi toda la noche.

Luego de tomar un baño, abandonó la habitación. Tenía que buscar a alguien para que se hiciese cargo de los insoportables personajes de la Orden que estaban en Hamina.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó ya estaba oscuro. Voldemort no estaba en la cama, así que ella supuso que aún estaba trabajando ¿Qué es lo que ese hombre hacia? Bueno, los mortífagos estaban teniendo muchas actividades, pero Voldemort no ha sido visto desde que Harry asesinó su anterior cuerpo. Por eso no le sorprendía que él no estuviese acompañándolos con el trabajo sucio. Él claramente estaba mas que feliz dejando a los demás ensuciarse las manos. Pero entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Los estaba supervisando?.

Si estaban en una casa tan grande, que por cierto era de él, ¿Por qué tenían que compartir a cama?

Decidiendo que no perdía nada con preguntar, entró al baño a asearse. Notó que tenía semen pegado entre sus muslos y se sintió asqueada. ¿Por qué su cuerpo respondía así ante él? Cuando él le ordenó quitarse la ropa había estado asustada. Sí, asustada y... excitada. Ella sabía que él no podía hacerle daño. Al menos no físico.

Gruñó y pegó su cabeza en la pared, mientras intentaba luchar contra las traicioneras lágrimas que llenaban su cara. A ella no le gustaba él. Ella nunca había tenido sexo antes, pero estaba segura que no se sentía así, debía sentirse mejor. Incluso con Viktor había sentido algo. Una conexión. Ella no sentía eso con su esposo. El era... Lo que ellos hicieron... Era mas físico. No solo el sexo, sino ¡Todo!. A él no le importaba ella. Todo lo que hacía era mantenerla saludable, y solo porque era su obligación.

Comenzó a lavar el nido de ratas que hacía llamar cabello.

A él tampoco le gustaba el cabello de ella. Aunque eso no le sorprendió. ¿A quién le gustaría? Ni a Ron le gustaba. Pero, ¿Tenía que ser tan malo a la hora de decírselo? Ella ya sabía que su cabello era horrible.

Cuando terminó, salió del baño y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla blanca. Sus ropas estaban en su mochila, y desafortunadamente su mochila estaba en su pieza. Olvidó llevarla al baño. Suspirando, volvió a habitación y tomó la mochila en sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces?

Hermione observó la cama y vio a Voldemort sentada en ella, leyendo un libro. El la miró sorprendido. Hermione apretó mas la toalla a su cuerpo.

— Yo... Solo olvide mi ropa... Pensé que encontraría alguna en mi bolso...

— Son las tres de la mañana — Dijo, mientras apuntaba la ventana, estaba oscuro, pero alguna que otra luz se veía en el horizonte. Gracias a eso, Hermione notó que estaban en el norte del Reino Unido, probablemente en Escocia.

— Bueno... Me quede dormida después que nosotros... Y cuando desperté... Ya no tenía nada de sueño.

Sus labios se curvaron — Oh, ¿Ya no tenías sueño? ¿Así que decidiste tomar un baño?

La castaña negó sonrojarse — Sí — Juntando todas sus agallas preguntó — ¿Por qué tenemos que dormir en la misma cama?  
Nuevamente una mascara de sorpresa adornó la cara de Voldemort. Antes que contestase, Hermione tomó una túnica y se la puso, se sentó en una silla e intentó peinar su cabello.

Él suspiró, dejó el libro de lado y abandonó la cama — No redecoraré la habitación por ti — Le quito el cepillo y apuntó su varita a ella — Aparte, si separamos nuestras camas no habrá espacio para cuando yo requiera de tus servicios.

Ella resopló — Bueno, no usaste una cama en la tarde.

— Lo de esta tarde no fue... planeado — Movió su varita y el cabello de Hermione se secó y desenredó — Bueno, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no uso hechizos para el cabello.

Hermione llevó su mano a su cabello y lo acarició con sus dedos — Nunca había estado tan suave, muchas gracias. ¿Donde aprendiste ese hechizo? — Se volteó y alcanzó a ver la mueca que adornó su cara.

— Abraxas Malfoy era dos años mayor que yo. Él estaba muy interesado en su apariencia, aprendí una o dos cosas de él.

Hermione resopló nuevamente — Lo imagino.

Él se burlo — El joven Malfoy me dijo algunas cosas de ti.

Hermione arqueó las cejas — ¿De verdad? ¿Cuando?

— Hace unas horas atrás. Acaba de volver del colegio.

Hermione sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando recordó Hogwarts — Oh... sí... la ceremonia de graduación debe haber terminado ya... ¿Recibiré los resiltados de mis N.E.?

El se encogió de hombros — Si Dumbledore te los manda, te dejaré verlos. Pero yo leeré la carta antes que tú.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó molesta.

Él sonrió dulcemente — Porque soy responsable de tu bienestar, y quien sabe la cantidad de maldiciones que pueden mandarte por una simple carta.

Ella frunció el ceño — Bueno, nadie me contará nada importante.

— Uno nunca sabe — Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama — Ahora, si me disculpas, pero quiero dormir. He hecho otra cita para ti mañana — Se deshizo de su ropa y se subió a la cama.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó tratando de no mirar la espalda desnuda de su esposo.

— Un peluquero, nadie me tomará en cuenta si te ven con ese cabello.  
Su comentario dolió, pero no tanto como si lo hubiese dicho alguien que ella quería. Suspirando decidió que tenía que pensar positivo. Al menos el peluquero no podía dejar peor su cabello.

* * *

Hermione estaba frente al espejo con la boca abierta, lo que parecía ser un animal muerto en el suelo, era el cabello de Hermione.

El peluquero, un mortífago también, estaba listo para marcharse — Eso es todo entonces... si es que esta de acuerdo.

Hermione asintió. El peluquero se veía ansioso, como si Hermione estuviese apunto de mandar a Voldemort asesinarlo.

— Buen día, señorita... Y buena suerte con lo del bebe.

— ¿El qué? — Hermione se volteó a ver al peluquero.

— Oh — El peluquero parecía sorprendido — Nosotros creíamos que por eso él se caso con usted. Ya sabe, todos los sangre pura quieren un heredero.

Hermione lo miró seriamente. ¿Voldemort quería que la gente pensase que ella sería la madre de sus hijos? Ellos nunca habían hablado de eso — Yo... nosotros no hemos estado casados tanto tiempo...

— Oh, claro... um... adiós.

Cuando se fue, Hermione se miró nuevamente en el espejo. No sabía si ahora estaba mas bella que antes. Era ella, solo que un poco diferente. ¿Tal vez si se pusiese un poco de maquillaje?. Se acercó a su bolso, ahí tenía maquillaje, ella claramente no lo había usado nunca, pero Ginny había insistido en regalarle para navidad, insistiendo en que habría un momento en el que ella necesitaría usarlo. Gracias a su nuevo peinado, Hermione pensó que era hora de ponerse maquillaje.

Lentamente, se puso mascara y se delineó los ojos. Esto hizo que sus ojos se viesen mas vivos, pero había algo mal. Trató de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca. Se veía ridícula. Como una niña pequeña que quiere ser otra persona.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Voldemort entró. Él arqueó una ceja cuando la miró a la cara.

Ella gruño — Lo sé, me veo ridícula...

— Párate — Dijo. Ahora vio lo que el llevaba en sus brazos.

Ella se puso de pie y trató de no jugar con su nuevo look.

— Sí, te ves un poco ridícula — Asintió.

Ella le gruñó nuevamente.

— Pero creo que te verías mejor sin el uniforme escolar — Continuó — No es muy halagador.

Voldemort se acercó al escritorio y deshizo el paquete que llevaba en sus brazos, era la ropa nueva de Hermione.

— Vamos, pruébatela — Dijo.

Ella se probó la primera prenda, era un vestido mas bien antiguo.

— ¿Er... Podrías... Voltearte? — Preguntó, mientras se sacaba su ropa.

Él sólo arqueó una ceja. Ella suspiró y se cambió ropa lo mas rápido posible. Él la ayudo a abrochar el vestido, y le quedaba perfecto. Este estaba hecho de un material suave, que acariciaba su cuerpo. Cuando se miró en el espejo, descubrió que sí, le gustaba el vestido. Ella nunca había tenido curvas, pero gracias a su nuevo traje, se veía femenina. Tenía un poco de escote, no mucho, solo lo necesario.

— Sí, ahora pareces una jovencita — Dijo Voldemort — Ya no sentiré vergüenza de ti.

Hermione lo miró enojada, pero no podía evitar sentirse hermosa. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y no resistió la sonrisa que se formó en su cara. Se sintió exactamente igual que en el baile de cuarto año.

Voldemort tocó su cabello y dio una sonrisa de satisfacción — Sí, así está mucho mejor.

Hermione se miró nuevamente y lo descubrió. Ella ya no era Hermione Granger. Ella era la esposa de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Habían muchas cosas que Lord Voldemort sabía. Conocía los lugares secretos de Londres; sabía como hablar veinte idiomas diferentes. Sabía que partes del cuerpo apretar si quería paralizar a alguien. Incluso sabía lo que las serpientes hablaban.

Sin embargo, nunca logró descifrar porque las mujeres lloraban cuando estaban felices.

Él le había dado a la niña un cabello manejable y ropa nueva. Y ella empezó a llorar. El-llanto-post-orgasmo, ya lo había descubierto. Ella se relajó demasiado que cuando toda la tensión acabó, terminó llorando. Era bastante lógico. Lo había descubierto leyendo un libro de psicología.

— ¿Por qué lloras ahora? — Preguntó furioso.

— L-lo siento... — Sollozó — Acabo de notar... que... ya no soy yo.

— Eso es ridículo — Murmuró.

— ¿Por qué? — Dejó de llorar, y se acercó a él — ¡Tuve que dejar todo para venir aquí! Y ahora ni siquiera me parezco a mi misa. ¿Acaso puedo tener mi apellido ahora?

Bueno, si ella lo pone de esa manera — ¿Qué apellido tienes?

Ella se encogió de hombros — ¿Riddle?

Él resopló — Yo no uso ese nombre.

— Me niego a ser conocida como Lady Voldemort.

El resopló nuevamente — Sí, eso es absurdo. Tú eres una sangre sucia después de todo.

La chica se cruzó de brazos — Bueno, tu eres un mestizo, así que no sería tan extraño.

Él la quedo mirando, deseaba tanto poder golpearla, pero no podía — ¿Qué te dijo sobre hacerme enojar?

— ¿Qué harás al respecto? — Preguntó arrogantemente.

— Iré y me desquitaré con algún pobre e inocente Muggle. Y tú tendrás que lidiar con toda la culpa — Se dirigió a la puerta.

Ella corrió y se puso frente esta, sus ojos aún rojos ahora estaban aterrorizados — ¡No! Por favor, no quería...

— Demasiado tarde — Siseó y la empujó al suelo.

Antes que pudiese abrir la puerta, ella tomó su brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Él pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de su joven esposa — No, desquítate conmigo.

Él miró fríamente antes de responder — Recuerda, no puedo hacerlo. Y no me toques.

Ella lo dejó ir, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, estaba rogándole. Él sonrió cruelmente y cerró la puerta con seguro. Su misión era tener poder sobre la gente, y ahora el sabía que tenía real poder por sobre sus esposa. Ella haría cualquier cosa con tal que el no hiciese daño a otra gente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar.

**athena:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te gusten los otros capítulos.

**xxxxInu girlxx93839:** Jeje, muchas gracias por comentar. Espero te guste el capitulo nuevo. Saludo.

** Amia Snape: **Jeje, créeme, falta todavía para que se respeten, mas aun para que se enamoren. Saludos ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Pabaji:** Muchas gracias, sii los profes mandan mucha tarea. Saludos.

**Pauliitah:** Jeje, muchas gracias por comentar. pues ya ves, no me demoré tanto en actualizar ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The contract**_

_(El contrato)_

Escrito por: **Lady Miya**

Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract" **Escrito por **"Lady Miya" **Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora: **Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW).

Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mía: **Pues aquí les traigo otra traducción. Espero les guste. Yo la adoré. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y perdón por no actualizar antes!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Antes que Hermione descubriese ser una bruja, siempre había sido una niña infeliz. Nunca tuvo amigos porque a todos les molestaba su actitud de sabelotodo, sus padres demasiado estrictos, su cabello enmarañado y su amor por el conocimiento. Trató de cambiar. Cuando tenía cinco años, encontró una tijera y se cortó todo el cabello. A la gente aún le molestaba su presencia. Cuando tenía seis, trató de esconderse de sus padres y no decirle a nadie sobre ellos. A la gente aun no le agradaba. Cuando tenía ocho, trató de estar en silencio todo el tiempo, y hablar solo cuando le hablaban. Aun pensaban que ella era una rara.

Así que, cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts que le decía que era una bruja, por fin encontró una explicación para todo. Ella creyó que las cosas mejorarían. Estudió todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico, quería por fin ser parte de algo. Aún así no pudo. Y cuando Harry y Ron la salvaron del Troll, se volvieron amigos. Después de eso, la gente comenzó a respetarla en vez de burlarse de ella. Finalmente estaba feliz.

Desafortunadamente la felicidad no duró mucho. Ahora estaba a punto de cumplir los veinte y estaba casada con el Señor Oscuro - Un hombre que la odiaba por ser hija de Muggles y por que su mejor amigo es su enemigo. Ya no tenía una vida normal. Hermione vivía solo porque Lord Voldemort no había encontrado una forma de asesinarla. Aún.

Hermione tenía mas que claro que el la asesinaría en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. La única cosa que se lo impedía era el bendito contrato. Sí este era destruido, su vida valdría menos que un Knut. Hermione sabía esto, y también, que un Muggle inocente fue asesinado por su culpa. Juró en silencio no enojarlo mas.

Voldemort volvió a la habitación con una sonrisa malvada en su cara y sangre en su ropa. Su sonrisa era la mas sádica que Hermione había visto. Ella sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba, él había asesinado a alguien solo porque ella lo había hecho enojar.

— Te detesto — Siseó Hermione cuando entró a la habitación.

— Lo se — Se burló — Y no me importa. ¿Serás una buena esposa ahora?

Ella apretó los dientes — Sí.

El resopló — ¿Por qué será que no te creo? Seré bueno y te daré un concejo. Trata de mantenerme lo mas feliz posible.

— ¿Y qué te hace feliz? — Trató de sonar lo mas calmada posible. Aunque por dentro moría por golpearle.

De un momento a otro, él rodó los ojos y acercó sus manos al cuerpo de la chica. Sus ojos brillaban de maldad — Usa tú imaginación.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

— ¿Te doy miedo? — Preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente — Sería una estúpida sino tuviese miedo.

— Verdad — Dijo con una sonrisa — Aún así, eres la única que esta segura conmigo... físicamente. Sabes algo, he estado pensando... ¿Te haré daño si uso mi varita?

Hermione abrió sus ojos con temor... Él no podía hacer eso... oh, claro que lo podía hacer, y lo haría. Movió su mano y su varita apareció ahí. Hermione trató de salir de ahí, pero él la tenía firme entre sus manos. Voldemort puso su varita en el cuello de ella y susurró — Cru... — No acabó a terminar y cayó sobre ella.

— Creo que no — Murmuró en el oído de la castaña — Tu corazón suena como una batería.

Él tenía razón, ella estaba casi llorando. ¡Voldemort casi le lanza un cruciatus! Si él encontrase una manera de herirla, ella probabl...

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Hermione cuando sintió las manos de su esposo entre su cabello.

Él la miró a los ojos, y luego su mirada se posó en su cabello — Me gusta — Dijo, y luego la dejo ir.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se volteó y luego de unos minutos quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

— ¡Despierta!

Hermione se estaba quedando dormida nuevamente cuando un vaso de agua cayó sobre ella — ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — Le gritó furiosa.

Voldemort estaba sentado con un vaso vacío en su mano y con una mueca burlesca en su cara — Despertándote. Vamos, hoy empezaras tu entrenamiento.

— Y me lanzaste agua ¿Por qué...? — Preguntó molesta.

El se encogió de hombros — Funcionó, ahora ve a vestirte — Le entregó un traje de entrenamiento, y ahí ella notó que él estaba usando algo parecido.

— Pensé que no tenía permitido usar ropa Muggle — Le comentó mientras se ponía la polera.

— No lo tienes permitido. Ésta no es ropa Muggle. La hizo una bruja.

Hermione se preguntó si serviría de algo decirle que la ropa era la misma, pero decidió quedarse callada. Después de todo ayer lo había visto enojado y no le gustó para nada. Se mordió el labio, tal vez si lo hacía enojar muy seguido él... podía obligarla a matar a alguien.

— Nos vamos a aparecer — Murmuró y Hermione sintió esa sensación en el ombligo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban cerca de un lago en un bosque desconocido para ella. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, el lugar irradiaba paz.

Voldemort acabó con toda esta paz cuando abrió su boca — Las reglas son simples. No estamos aquí para hablar, así que mantén tu boca cerrada.

Hermione aclaró su garganta y él frunció el seño.

— Disculpa, pero ¿Qué se supone qué tenemos que hacer?

— Correr — Respondió — Creo que dos millas será un buen comienzo.

— ¿Dos millas? ¿Recuerdas que en Hogwarts no hay educación física?

Él cerró sus ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz — Por lo visto, tú no te das cuenta que estoy intentando ser agradable contigo. Sólo haz lo que te digo y todo será más fácil.

Hermione frunció el seño — ¿Por qué estás intentando ser más agradable?

— Por si no lo haz notado estamos casados.

Ella solo resopló. Tal vez ni él sabía porque quería ser agradable con ella.

— Mantén tu boca cerrada. Y no intentes escapar, no si quiera sabes en que país estamos.

Hermione suspiró y cuando él comenzó a correr ella lo siguió. Menos de una milla después, ella estaba fatigada y decidió parar. Se sentó en una roca y trató de calmar su respiración. Voldemort la observó furioso.

— Solo... un... segundo — Le dijo Hermione.

— Ejercitarse es algo bueno. Preferiría haber venido sólo a correr, pero debo mantenerte saludable.

— Lo se — Respondió, tomando una bocanada de aire se puso de pie — Está bien, sigamos.

El sólo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr nuevamente. ¿Cómo él tenía tan buen estado físico? Debería tener como... ¡70 años! si, es verdad, ese cuerpo lo tenía solo hace un año, pero... ¿Cómo tenía tan buen estado físico?

Hermione resistió el impulso de preguntarle. No sólo porque él le prohibió hablar, sino porque, estaba segura que ella no sería capaz de hablar y correr a la misa vez. Cuando él paró de correr, estaban en un jardín. Ella se lanzó al suelo por el cansancio.

— ¿Por qué... me... haces... esto? — Le preguntó.

— Quiero que mi esposa esté en forma — Le respondió. ¡Era injusto! él ni si quiera sonaba cansado — El ejercicio no solo es importante porque te hace ver bien, sino que mientras mas fuerte es el cuerpo, mas fuerte es tu magia.

— ¿Qué? — No pudo evitar preguntar.

El rodó los ojos — Usar mucha magia es cansador. Pero si tu cuerpo es fuerte, no te cansas tan fácilmente. Créeme, necesitarás toda la fuerza del mundo cuando empiece a enseñarte magia.

— ¿Por qué me vas a enseñar magia? Ni si quiera puedo usar una varita.

Voldemort se sentó cerca de ella — Te devolveré la varita cuando sepa que no me vas a intentar herir a mi, o a mis seguidores.

— Ni si quiera los conozco — Respondió cuando ya había podido recuperar el aliento.

— Los conocerás. Pero no hasta que demuestres que puedes comportarte — Se puso de pie — Vamos a correr nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿No habíamos terminado de correr?

— A nadie la gustan las chicas lloronas.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se puso de pie. Maldiciéndolo en su mente, lo siguió mientras corrían. Él estaba tratando de ser mas agradable con ella, y tal vez en su percepción era agradable salir a correr. Sin embargo, Hermione no podía apreciar su amabilidad cuando sentía que sus pulmones estaban a punto de explotar.

Trotaron suavemente alrededor del lago, pero ella no pudo disfrutar de la vista porque estaba mas preocupada de vigilar donde pisaba. Habían muchas raíces en el camino, ya había tropezado cuatro veces con ellas. Estaba respirando fuertemente por su nariz y su boca, sentía que no llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Trató de enfocarse en sus piernas. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, cuidado con esa raíz, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda... y continuó corriendo tras su esposo.

Antes que pudiese preguntarle cuando iban a parar, el la tomó y la escondió tras de unos arbustos obligándola a callarse. Hermione se acostó en el suelo, intentando calmar su respiración. De un momento a otro escuchó voces. No pudo descifrar lo que estaban diciendo, pero los escuchaba acercarse. Voldemort puso su mano en la boca de ella. Ahora sí. Los estaba escuchando. No era Inglés, habían palabras como 'La robe' 'Bleu' ' Mervilleux'. ¡Estaban hablando en Francés!

Dos mujeres jóvenes pasaron corriendo por su lado. Voldemort no soltó su boca hasta que ellas estuviesen bien lejos de ellos.

— Solo son Muggles — Dijo Hermione mientras él se sentaba cerca de un árbol — ¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo?

— Te sorprenderías si supieses cuantos espías hay en el mundo. Ellas podrían ser espías del ministro Frances.

— Merlín, que eres paranoico.

— Lo dice la chica que fue enviada a asesinarme — Se puso de pie — Aunque dudo que hayas podido conmigo.

Hermione lo imitó, enojándose — Sí, fui enviada a asesinarte. ¡Estamos en guerra! No soy la única persona que te quiere muerto.

— Así que por eso no estás intentando romper el contrato, aún crees que puedes asesinarme — Gritó enojado.

— Si hubiese alguna manera de romper el contrato. ¡Dumbledore la habría descubierto! — Hermione se encontró gritándole a su esposo — Detesto estar casada contigo.

— Desde mi punto de vista, yo soy el que sale perdiendo, en cambio tu te beneficias de mi — Gritó de vuelta.

— ¡¿CON QUÉ ME BENEFICIO? — Lágrimas de rabia caían por sus ojos.

— OH, COMO CON VESTIDOS CAROS, NUEVOS PEINADOS, ACCESO A TODAS MIS PERTENENCIAS Y SEXO — Estaba frente a ella gritándole, sus ojos ardían de furia.

— NO PEDÍ POR ESO, Y CLARAMENTE NO LO QUIERO.

Voldemort abrió la boca para gritar algo pero la cerro, suspirando respondió — Iba a decir que te lo podía quitar, pero obviamente no puedo.

— ¿Por el contrato? — Preguntó, su pelea había llegado al punto final.

— Claro, ¿O creíste que tenía conciencia?

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y el la observó fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó, sintiéndose un tanto incomoda.

Él pasó su mano por su cabeza — Nada... solo estaba pensando en como sobreviviré esto.

— No tienes que sobrevivir — Murmuró Hermione.

— Comentarios como ese son los que no me permiten dejarte salir de la habitación — Siseó mirándola.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

— Vamos, sigamos corriendo — Comenzó a correr y ella hizo todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo. Por alguna razón, ella estaba segura que él no pararía si ella se cansaba.

* * *

Maldita perra.

Voldemort echaba humo mientras corría por el bosque. ¡Ella había arruinado su vida! No sólo estaba invadiendo su habitación, sino que ahora estaba arruinando las cosas que a él le gustaban hacer, como correr. Siempre lo había hecho, incluso antes de esa noche fatídica en la casa de los Potter. Ahora por fin había logrado el equilibrio que quería con su nuevo cuerpo.

No podía decir que era una obsesión, pero cuando uno planea vivir por siempre, hay que cuidar el cuerpo. Todos sabían que él era sobre protector con su cuerpo. Comía comida saludable y se ejercitaba. Ni si quiera en sus mas horribles pesadillas había probado una gota de alcohol, o fumado algún tipo de cigarrillos. A él le gustaba tener el control en todo momento, por eso había desarrollado una fobia contra las enfermedades. Aunque eso no se lo admitiría a nadie.

Habían corrido casi una milla mas cuando escuchó a la chica caerse, no le importo después pasaría por ella. Ahora sólo quería correr.

¿Qué haría con ella? Estaba tratando tanto ser civilizado, pero ella lo hacía tan difícil. Ni si quiera sabía porque estaba tratando de ser agradable con ella. Tal vez porque quería que fuesen una pareja civilizada. El no creía en el amor y esas estupideces. Un matrimonio era mas como compañerismo, solo miren a los Malfoy. Lucius sentía que tener a Narcissa era una ventaja, ella siempre sabía todo de todos. Lucius confiaba un cien por ciento en su esposa y le daba lo que ella quería. Era lo mismo en todos los matrimonios dar y recibir.

Voldemort esperaba poder usar a su esposa de esa manera. Pensó que siendo mas civilizado con ella sería una ventaja. Claramente la chica sabía investigar en libros.

Suspiró y se sintió mas relajado. Su enojo había desaparecido. Correr hacía que su mente estuviese en paz. Se volteó y comenzó a buscar a la chica. Sabía que nunca confiaría en ella (Aunque él no confiaba en nadie). Sin embargo sería un tonto si desperdiciase el talento de ella, con solo imaginarse la cara que Potter puso con la foto que el le envío. Bueno, tendría que aprender a vivir con ella, hasta que muriese.

Cuando encontró a la chica, estaba sentada en el lago con sus pies en el lago. Sus zapatos estaba al lado de ella, cuando Hermione lo escuchó se volteó a verlo. Una mueca de alivio adornó su cara.

— ¡Pensé que me habías abandonado! — Le gritó.

Voldemort se sentó al lado de ella — Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso... debo mantenerte a salvo y protegida — Se notaba por su voz que eso no le gustaba para nada — ¿Por qué estas sentada aquí?

— Me torcí el tobillo — Respondió — El frio ayuda con la inflamación y disminuye el dolor.

— ¿Te torciste ambos tobillos?

— No, el otro solo me dolía — Le sonrió inocentemente — Siento mucho hacerte enojar.

El suspiró — No, no lo sientes. Pero aprecio que te hayas disculpado, aunque sea tarde. Ya me calmé.

Ella suspiró también — Me haces enojar tanto. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer estos sacrificios?

— Porque te casaste conmigo — Respondió — Tu sabes que podría asesinar a todas las personas que tu quieres si me haces enojar.

— Sí... tal vez no deberíamos hablar.

— Ya te lo había dicho. No quiero que me hables. Pero por lo visto tienes demasiadas preguntas en esa bella cabecita y no puedes callarte.

Ella se sonrojó — Sólo mantendré el tema en la conversación.

— Excelente — La ayudó a ponerse de pie y se apareció en su habitación. Curó su tobillo, en unas horas no dolería nada.

Voldemort le dejó unos libros para que leyera y se fue a una reunión de mortífagos que tenía.

Caminó por los fríos pasillos hasta que llegó a la habitación. Antes que él ocupase ese lugar como hogar, había sido una tienda. Quedaba a cincuenta millas de York y no tenía ningún vecino. Siempre se preguntó porque alguien construiría una tienda en el medio de la nada.

Sus mortífagos cambiaron las oficinas, para que pareciesen habitaciones, la de él claro era la mas grande. Otros lugares se transformaron en sala de reuniones, de entrenamiento. Nadie se molesto eso si en cambiar los colores. A Voldemort no le importaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala en la que se reuniría con sus mortífagos, el olor a carne humana quemada le golpeó la cara. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con que una persona estaba ardiendo. Literalmente. Aunque no gritaba, por lo visto la persona ya estaba muerta.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Siseó y con un movimiento de varita la persona se convirtió en polvo. Aunque el olor no abandonó la sala.

Todos los presentes se congelaron del miedo cuando lo escucharon. Sus secuaces estaban todos usando sus trajes de mortifagos. El único mueble de la habitación era un pedio. Voldemort se acercó a el y se subió. Le gustaba poder ver a todos mientras hablaba, le hacia sentir que tenía el control de la sala.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó

Rabastan Lestrange se puso delante de él. Era un hombre alto de cabello negro con brazos fuertes. Era el favorito entre las mortifagas. A Voldemort también le gustaba, siempre y cuando hiciese su trabajo. Rabastan fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de su enfrentamiento con Potter, y como Voldemort no tenía a nadie mas a quien castigar se desquitó con él. Las mortífagas ahora se quejaban porque el ya no entrenaba mas sin polera. Voldemort sabía porqué.

— Mi Señor — Rabastan se arrodilló — Había solo un miembro de la orden en Hamina. Logramos sacarle información. Alecto y Amicus ya están allá.

— Muy bien. ¿Y los pasaportes?

— Ya llegan, Mi Señor.

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza y continuó escuchando las noticias que le traían los mortífagos. El trabajo en África estaba funcionando de maravilla. Encontraron dos basiliscos en Brasil (A Voldemort le gustaba trabajar con basiliscos, seguían muy bien las ordenes) y por todas partes de Europa llegaron nuevos seguidores. Tenía que probarlos antes de irse a Finlandia.

Ordenó a Lucius ir y decirle a muchacha que se irían en alrededor de una hora y se fue a la sala en que los nuevos seguidores estaban, escondiendo su verdadero yo bajo un glamour.

Había alrededor de veinte personas en la sala y él se acercó a la mujer que estaba en la esquina. Le preguntó su nombre y por qué estaba ahí. Resulta que ella era de los Países Bajos y que llegó ahí porque pensaba que el Señor Tenebroso era genial.

El arqueó una ceja antes de mirar su hoja de presentación — Me gusta tu entusiasmo. ¿Eres sanadora?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Tu servirás. Hay veces en la que los mortífagos vuelven heridos. Entra a esa habitación y dí quien eres. Alguien te dirá que puedes hacer.

— Espera — Dijo la mujer — ¿No conoceré al Señor Tenebroso?

Voldemort pudo ver esperanza en los ojos de la mujer. Y levantó su cabeza. Muchas mujeres habían llegado a él en busca de poder. Casi siempre las enviaba de vuelta pero... tocó su anillo de bodas y mentalmente suspiró.

— Está casado, ¿Sabías? — Le dijo.

Ella parecía estar decepcionada — Oh, no lo sabía. ¿Entro por allá?

El asintió y la Holandesa desapareció de la habitación. Por alguna razón desconocida los ojos del Lord viajaron al trasero de la mujer. Negó con la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro estaba fijándose en las mujeres? ¡Nunca le había pasado antes! Probablemente era culpa de su esposa. Despertó algo en él que hace años estaba dormido. Sin embargo, él no dejaría que esa chiquilla lo cambiase. Él era mas fuerte.

* * *

Hermione estaba leyendo las páginas de un pequeño diario de 1759. Lo encontró dentro de un libro que parecía no haber sido abierto en años. El diario no hablaba de una copa. ¡Hablaba de dos! ¡Copas mellizas! Solas, podían hacer cosas geniales, pero juntas... juntas podrían hacer milagros. El escritor del libro señaló haber visto ambas copas, una en Holanda y la otra en Brasil. Estaban hechas de piedra y el escritos mencionó que ambas estaban llenas de runas.

Runas... Hermione dejó el libro de lado y comenzó a leer otro. ¿En dónde había leído de una copa con Runas? ¡Estaba segura que había visto eso en alguna parte! Salía que con la copa se podía hacer comida del aire, algo que no se puede hacer con magia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Levantó la vista del libro y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy. Le hizo una reverencia y con burla le habló.

— Mi Lady, que bella se ve con ese nuevo corte de pelo.

— Er... Gracias — Hermione se puso de pie — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Malfoy sonrió — El Señor Oscuro me envió a decirte que se irán en alrededor de una hora. Debes vestirte con ropa Muggle.

Hermione arqueó una ceja — ¿De verdad?

— Sí — El rubio hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Hermione cerró la puerta, mejor hacía lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Si llegó a mentir en algo, solo le diría a Voldemort la verdad y él sería castigado. A ella no le importaba. Luego de tomar un corto y refrescante baño, se puso unos pantalones y una polera. Afuera hacía calor así que su atuendo no estaba nada mal. Estaba secándose su cabellos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Hermione arqueó una ceja cuando sintió a su esposo parar en medio de la habitación.

— Ven acá — Siseó.

— Lucius dijo que tenía que usar ropa Muggle — Le dijo Hermione mientras hacía lo que el había mandado.

— Lo se, yo le dije. Ahora date vuelta.

Se puso de espalda — ¿Qué estas...? ¡Ah! — Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió la mano de Voldemort apretando su trasero.

— ¿Qué dirías si traigo a otra mujer a la cama?

Ella frunció el seño y trato de alejarse de el, pero su mano estaba firmemente en su trasero

— Hm... talvez, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

— ¿No te molestaría?

Hermione se quedó tranquila pensando — No, en realidad no... ni si quiera me gustas, ¿Por qué debería de estar celosa?

— Si alguna vez tocas a otro hombre, lo asesinaré — Respondió Voldemort dejándola ir.

Hermione se volteó a mirarlo confundida — Esta bien... pero, so te digo que yo y Malfoy...

— ¿Qué?

Hermione no pudo esconder la sonrisa. Acababa de encontrar una forma de acabar con los mortífagos. El único problema era su conciencia.

— No. Merlin. ¡Es Malfoy! Detesto a su familia mas de lo que te detesto a ti.

— Bien.

Hermione rodó los ojos — ¿No te molesta estar celoso todo el día?

— ¡No estoy celoso! — Siseó.

— Esta bien...

Voldemort se burló de ella y se acercó al armario, sacó un pequeño bolso y la miró — ¿Estás lista para partir?

— Um... ¿Puedo llevar algo?

— Ya empaqué tus cosas.

Hermione se preguntó si podía quejarse por no dejarla arreglar su ropa, pero él ya estaba de mal humor así que solo asintió.

— Bueno, ahora el glamour — Apuntó a Hermione con su varita y esta sintió un estremecimiento por su cuerpo. Cuando terminó de arreglarla a ella, se apuntó a si mismo. Miró a su nuevo y rubio esposo con ojos azules. No era tan delgado como antes y su cara era mas redonda y suave.

Hermione se observó a si misa, lo primero que notó fue su cabello. Era rubia al igual que el, y sus pechos eran mas grandes.

— Que gracioso — Resopló — ¿Por qué no puedo tener mi tamaño normal?

— Porque no quiero que nadie adivine quien eres — Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

— Hombres — Murmuró por lo bajo mientras lo seguía. Hermione iba desconcentrada hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Su cara se desfiguró al ver las escobas.

— ¿Escobas? ¿Vamos a ir volando? — Preguntó horrorizada. A ella no le gustaban la escobas.

— Si, pero solo hasta Estonia, desde ahí tomaremos un barco hasta Finlandia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mejor no nos aparecemos?

— Porque pueden rastrear la magia — Dijo, y por el tono de su voz, Hermione notó que ya estaba mas que enojado.

La chica se mordió el labio y su vista viajó desde el cielo hasta la escoba. No hacia frío, pero el viento estaba fuerte. Ella nunca había podido volar en escoba...

Voldemort maldijo — Esta bien, puedes volar delante mío.

Hermione no sabía si debía estar aliviada o no. ¿Podría él tirarla de la escoba?

No la dejó terminar con sus pensamientos. La tomó de la cintura y la puso delante de la escoba. Hermione soltó un grito por la sorpresa y el sonrío. Sádico. La chica trató en vano calmarse, y agradecía a todos los Dioses porque Voldemort tenía su brazo en su cintura. Puso una mano en la escoba y la otra en el brazo de su esposo, tratando de no mirar abajo. Hermione intentó concentrarse en otra cosa. El pecho del Lord estaba tibio contra su espalda, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no me puse más ropa? ¡Se estaba congelando! No le sorprendería para nada si se resfriaba después de esto.

Hermione comenzó a pensar, ¿Su esposo estaba decepcionado con su cuerpo? Había escuchado hablar a los hermanos de Ron sobre las mujeres con grandes pechos, y mientras maduraba descubrió que sus pechos no crecían tanto como los de Ginny. Afortunadamente crecieron un poco mas con el tiempo.

— ¿Cuanto demorará?

— ¿El vuelo? — Preguntó — Depende... ¿Te gustaría volar sobre los Alpes?

— ¡NO!

— Cállate. Nos queda como una hora de viaje.

Hermione gruñó y se acercó aún más a su esposo — ¿Podrías poner un hechizo de calor sobre mi? Por favor.

Él suspiró, pero lo hizo. Por lo visto la palabra por favor funcionó. De un momento a otro, Hermione ya no sintió nada de frío, si pudiese relajarse... Sus rodillas estaban apretadas a la escoba y ya le estaba doliendo.

Voldemort notó su incomodidad y puso su mano izquierda en la pierna de ella — Relájate, endereza tu espalda.

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo lo que Voldemort le dijo. Desafortunadamente nada funcionó.

— No hay esperanza contigo — Dijo y volvió a poner su mano en la cintura de ella.

Volaron sobre el océano. Hermione estaba feliz de ver la tierra. Se estaban moviendo rápido y en lo que quedaba de viaje, él no dijo palabra alguna. Luego de unos minutos el viaje comenzó a ser aburrido, una de las cosas mas interesantes fue cuando Voldemort la acercó mas a él.

Luego de una hora y media de viaje, Hermione ya no estaba asustada y se debatía entre hablarle o no.

— ¿Un Knut por tus pensamientos? — Preguntó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre hablar? — Preguntó calmadamente.

— No hacerlo a menos que me lo pidas — Repitió — Pero si no quieres hablarme, deberías dejar que alguien lo hiciese.

— ¿Por qué?

— Soy una persona sociable. ¡Me gusta comunicarme con la gente!

El suspiró nuevamente y movió sus manos. La que estaba en la escoba se acercó peligrosamente a sus muslos.

— Entonces, deberías aprovechar las conversaciones que tienes conmigo.

Ella resopló — Eres tan egocéntrico, ¿Lo sabías?

El sonrió y acercó su boca al oído de ella — Lo se.

Hermione suspiró y se quedó tranquila por el resto del viaje. Supuso que Voldemort había puesto un hechizo de invisibilidad en ellos, puesto que aterrizaron en una playa llena de gente y nadie los notó. Voldemort encogió la escoba y la puso en su bolsillo.

— Pretenderemos ser Muggles — Dijo mientras caminaban a los botes — Nos quedaremos en un hotel Muggle en el centro de Hamina. Si alguien te lo pregunta, estamos en nuestra luna de miel — Luego de eso, puso su brazo en la espalda de ella. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento y luego de eso, ya eran visibles.

— ¿Luna de miel? — Preguntó sorprendida — ¿Por qué luna de miel?

— Porque nadie esperará que salgamos de la habitación. No quiero sociabilizar mucho con Muggles.

— Esta bien... ¿Entonces que haré yo mientras tú estas haciendo... cualquier cosa que hagan los Señores Oscuros?

Llegaron a los botes, Voldemort pagó por uno de ellos y se subieron. No era muy grande y habían pocas personas en el. Voldemort encontró los asientos y la incitó a sentarse a su lado. Puso su brazo sobre ella, demostrando cuan enamorados estaban. Esto solo hizo que Hermione se sintiese incómoda.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haré?

— Te quedarás en la habitación — No le estaba prestando atención, estaba mirando a los pasajeros y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Que divertido! — Murmuró — ¿Los conoces?

— Claro. Son mis mortífagos. ¿O creíste que yo viajaría con Muggles? Sin embargo, no nos molestarás — Agregó con una sonrisa — Los únicos Muggles son el capitán y su asistente.

Hermione suspiró y trató de alejarse un poco de él, pero su agarre era firme. Mentalmente gruñó. El bote comenzó a moverse.

Hermione se sentía afortunada, ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar en bota y eso no la enfermaba. Voldemort la dejó merodear por el bote y ella consiguió algo de comer para ambos y paso al baño.

Voldemort estaba hablando con uno de los mortífagos cuando ella regresó. No escucho lo que estaban hablando, puesto que estaban susurrando. El mortífago se fue y Voldemort se volteó a mirarla. Le entregó un pasaporte y ella lo observó.

— ¿Kira Smith? — Miró con incredulidad el papel — ¿Qué soy? ¿Un perro?

El solo sonrió.

— ¿Y cuál es su nombre, Señor Smith? — Le preguntó.

— Seth — Contestó

— Seth Smith — Lo miró y se encogio de hombros — Bueno, ese nombre también apesta.

— Sí, oh y antes que lo olvide — Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Cuando la abrió, Hermione vio un pequeño anillo de diamantes dentro de ella — El anillo del ministerio es tan aburrido...

Voldemort le tomo la mano y puso en anillo en su dedo. El anillo nuevo absorbió el del ministerio. Hermione había leído que si se cambiaba en anillo del ministerio por otro, el primero desaparecería, pero ella nunca pensó que Voldemort le compraría un anillo.

Observó fijamente su anillo — Es hermoso ¿Es de jade blanco?

El asintió y sacó otra caja — Ahora, ¿tendrías el honor?

Hermione abrió la caja y encontró un anillo similar, con diamantes. Ella le tomó su mano y puso en anillo en el dedo, tal y como paso anteriormente, el anillo del ministerio desapareció.

— Te debe haber costado una fortuna — Le dijo Hermione.

— No — Respondió con una sonrisa — Quería que tuviésemos anillos reales... por apariencia.

— Claro — Murmuró. Durante lo que quedaba de viaje, Hermione no quito sus ojos del anillo.

* * *

**Kirtash R:** Muchas gracias por leer las que estoy traduciendo historias, espero te guste esta también y gracias por comentar.

**lecaosma:** Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te guste el capítulo ¡Saludos!

**xxxxInu girlxx93839: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Jeje pues ahora gracias a Voldemort el cabello de Hermione es manejable. Saludos.

**Amia Snape: **Pues, sí muchos celos y será muy posesivo con ella. Él es capaz de asesinar a alguien si se acerca a ella. Incluso a un mortífago. Saludos y gracias por comentar y por leer.

**bess20: **Jeje, si el se siente muy atraído hacia ella. Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!

**Pauliitah: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero sigas leyendo la historia a pesar de mis demoras a la hora de actualizar, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo hacerlo mas seguido. ¡Saludos, que tengas un buen fin de semana!

**athena:** Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer, ahora si que actualizaré mas seguido. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_

Escrito por: **Lady Miya**

Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract" **Escrito por **"Lady Miya" **Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora: **Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW).

Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mía: **Pues aquí les traigo otra traducción. Espero les guste. Yo la adoré.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Como ya saben queridos lectores, esta historia está catalogada como 'Mature' Es decir para mayores de 18 años. A continuación se presenciarán escenas de tipo sexual. Léase bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione y Voldemort llegaron al hotel luego de ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante cerca del puerto. El Lord contrató un taxi para que los llevase al hotel. Sí, los llevasen, a varios. Algunos mortífagos se quedarían con ellos.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Hermione estaba cansada. Había tenido un largo día de 'trabajo'. Primero corrió en el bosque, luego el vuelo, y el viaje en el bote... Y todo con el imbécil de su esposo. Después de todo eso, a nadie le pareció extraño que ella estuviese cansada. Apenas escuchó como su esposo le dijo algo a la recepcionista y con una sonrisa le quitó las llaves de la mano.

La habitación a la que llegaron era... acogedora. Los colores de las paredes eran verde, azul y café. Voldemort dejó el bolso que llevaba en uno de los sillones y murmuró algo sobre un baño. Hermione en cambio, fue directo a la cama, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, cayó en un profundo sueño. Despertó al sentir a su esposo entrar en la cama. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle que estaba haciendo, pero se quedo dormida inmediatamente.

Hermione despertó nuevamente alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y ya sentía su cuerpo descansado. Voldemort aún estaba durmiendo al lado de ella. Su glamour había desaparecido y ya lucía como él mismo. Tenía su mano cubriendo su cara y la manta solo cubría sus muslos. Hermione acarició su anillo y se dedicó a observar a su esposo. Ahora que estaba dormido se dio cuenta de porqué lo encontraban tan atractivo.

Su cuerpo estaba en forma, era delgado, pero fuerte. Tenía un poco de pelo en su pecho. Hermione subió su mirada hasta llegar a su cara. Al ver su boca se preguntó que se sentiría besarlo. No es que sintiese algo por él. Solo que nunca se habían besado. Ella sabía que a el no le gustaba que le tocasen, pero ¿Estaba malo querer besar a tu esposo cuando estaban teniendo sexo?

El era tan... cerrado, que molestaba. Hermione sabía tan poco sobre él. De lo único que estaba segura era que él era un maniaco, que le gustaba tener el control y que estaba obsesionado con su cuerpo.

Voldemort era como un rompecabezas. Tal vez por eso ella lo provocaba tanto. Quería saber como reaccionaba. Él no es como los otros magos...

Así que, ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo besase? Esta segura que se enojaría, pero, ¿Qué haría? Él no asesinaría a un Muggle inocente porque ella quería darle un beso, ¿O sí?

Hermione se acercó mas a él. Sólo había besado a tres chicos en su vida. A Viktor, en el baile. A Ron algunas veces y a Harry, pero como amigos. Ella solo había estado enamorada de Ron. Pero algo le intrigaba... ¿Qué se sentiría besar al hombre mas peligroso del mundo?

A Hermione siempre le ha gustado saber todo. Eso hacía que ella hiciese cosas estúpidas. Como la vez en que usando poción multijugos se convirtió accidentalmente en un gato. Afortunadamente todo lo de mas salió tal y como lo habían planeado.

Sin pensarlo mas veces, bajó su cabeza y lo besó. Sus labios se juntaron y arriesgándose un poco, Hermione pasó su lengua por el labio de Tom, quedó muy sorprendida cuando él comenzó a responder el beso. La lengua de el comenzó a acariciar los labios de Hermione, la chica sin dudarlo acercó mas su boca, para que su lengua hiciese contacto con la de él. Había comenzado a disfrutar del beso, cuando Voldemort despertó.

EL cambio en él fue drástico. Mordió tan fuerte la lengua de Hermione, que pudo sentir su sangre. Bruscamente se movió hasta quedar sobre ella, puso sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a estrangularla. Hermione trató gritar, pero era imposible.

Afortunadamente, dejó de estrangularla rápidamente, Hermione supuso que el contrato tuvo algo que ver.

— EN EL JODIDO NOMBRE DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS HACIENDO? — Gritó furioso. Sus ojos irradiaban ira. En ese momento se parecía mas que nunca al Voldemort que todos conocen, y ella estaba asustada.

Hermione intentó hablar, pero su lengua comenzó a fallarle. Voldemort la miró con odio y levantó su varita, Hermione cerró sus ojos esperando una maldición, en vez de eso, su esposo le sanó la garganta.

— ¿Y bien? — Siseó.

Hermione sollozó — Y-yo s-solo q-quería b-besarte.

— ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así?

La chica intentó calmarse y mirarlo, al levantar la vista encontró los ojos asesinos de su esposo y continuó sollozando. Ya no lo hacía de dolor, ahora era de miedo.

— Yo s-solo te-tenía c-curiosidad.

Voldemort levantó su brazo con intenciones de golpearla, pero gracias al poder del contrato no pudo hacerlo. Siseó unas palabras y apretó fuertemente su mejilla. Bajó un poco su pulgar, hasta que quedó en los labios rojos de Hermione.

— Yo no beso — Le comentó mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar — Besar indica que hay sentimientos.

Hermione cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Sientes algo por mi? — Preguntó mientras su mano acariciaba ahora su cabello. Se acercó mas a ella al notar su falta de respuesta — ¿Lo sientes?

— Te odio — Susurró.

El levantó su cabeza, luciendo confundido por un momento. Luego suspiró. En sus ojos ya no había ira.

— Entonces si sientes algo por mi...

Hermione frunció el ceño — ¿No me odias?

— No, estoy molesto contigo. Tu no has hecho nada para que yo te odie. Odio la situación en la que estamos no a ti.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolida. ¿Ella sentía más cosas por él, de las que él sentía por ella? Eso era... Perturbante

— ¿Pero, aún así me asesinarías si pudieses? — Le preguntó.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa, aún la estaba acariciando — Ahora dime, ¿Qué pensabas que iba a ocurrir si me besabas?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse — Yo... no estoy segura... digo... solo tenemos sexo... nunca... pues... creí que besarse era algo... tu sabes.

El sonrió — Así que ¿No lo hiciste porque estabas caliente?

— ¡NO!

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó con burla. Su pulgar acariciaba la cara de ella.

— S-solo quería tocarte. ¿Por qué no te gusta eso? ¿Que te toquen?

Sus ojos se endurecieron nuevamente — Sólo no me gusta.

Hermione se mordió el labio — ¿Te... te ocurrió algo cuando...?

Él arqueó una ceja — ¿Cuando...?

— No lo se, solo quería saber porqué eras así.

Ahora si que estaba divertido — Oh. ¿Esperabas que te dijese que cuando era pequeño los Muggles abusaban de mi, y por eso decidí acabar con ellos?

— No — Murmuró — Hm... ¿Eso te ocurrió?

— ¿Abusar de mi? No menos de lo que abusaban con los otros niños del orfanato. A todos nos golpeaban — Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Hermione — ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido y su entrepierna ya estaba empapada — Sólo si me hablas mas de ti.

Él sonrió — Tu si que sabes como negociar, niña.

Hermione sonrió también — ¿Qué dices?

Voldemort se tensó un poco, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición, lentamente se sacó la manta de encima y Hermione pudo apreciar su erección mañanera. Esta era la primera vez que ella la veía tan de cerca, y aunque no tenía punto de comparación, puesto que nunca había visto un pene antes, sabía que era de tamaño normal.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — Le preguntó mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la mano de el acariciar sus muslos — ¿Por qué comenzaste a tratar con las Artes Oscuras?

Las manos de Voldemort comenzaron a acariciar su centro — ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tú eres un poco... masoquista?

— No... ¿Por qué?

El acarició sus nalgas y ella se estremeció nuevamente — Claramente estás muy excitada.

— Tal vez tu eres bueno en esto — 'O esto se está poniendo bueno' Agregó en su mente.

Voldemort le dio una palmada en la nalga derecha — Me halagas.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba este lado de él, el lado divertido.

— ¿Contestarás mi pregunta? — Preguntó.

Voldemort atrapó uno de los pezones de Hermione en su boca y lo mordió — Fue el poder... el poder que la mayoría de la gente teme. Yo nunca tuve miedo. Las Artes Oscuras, siempre han estado dentro de mi. Y como no las podía aprender en Hogwarts, las estudié por mi mismo.

Comenzó a acariciar su clítoris y Hermione no pudo aguantar un gemido.

— Quédate así.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó con el aliento cortado.

— Acuéstate — Respondió divertido.

Ella le obedeció. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas y tiritaba de anticipación. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de su esposo. Este tenía en su mano una especie de soga de cuero negra, con esta amarró sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó cuando lo sintió dejar pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo.

— Las artes oscuras, igual que todo tipo de magia, es sobre el control — Murmuró — Solamente es mas difícil de controlar que las otras gamas de la magia. Es muy... seductora.

Hermione estaba sudando. Solo había tenido sexo dos veces, pero de alguna manera él lograba que cada una de las veces fuese diferente. Su boca estaba haciendo maravillas en su cuerpo.

— Veamos que tan bien puedes manejar la seducción — La voz de Voldemort vibraba en los pechos de Hermione — Si puedes controlarte y no soltar sonido alguno mientras tenemos sexo, podrás salir de la habitación... sin mi.

Hermione tragó en seco, pero asintió. Eso valía la pena.

Voldemort sonrió cuando la chica le respondió. Él había estado muy enojado cuando ella lo beso, pero ahora sacaría ventaja de eso. La niña podía no entenderlo, pero él era experto en todo tipo de torturas.

La tortura sexual no era peligrosa, y no le dejaría casi ninguna cicatriz, pero si, la tendría gritando en cualquier momento. Ella estaba a su disposición. Justo como él lo quería.

Por los próximos treinta minutos, él profano su cuerpo. Hermione logró mantenerse en silencio mientras el le susurraba cosas sobre las Artes Oscuras, la muerte y la destrucción. Voldemort no sabía si ella lo había escuchado, tal vez su pequeña esposa estaba concentrada en el placer que el le estaba dando. O en el dolor. El era bueno en ambas cosas. Estaba seguro que después que él terminase con ella, sería un mar de lágrimas.

— Tengo que confesar — Susurró mientras entraba y salía de ella — Me gustas de esta manera. Silenciosa y obediente. Nunca pensé que disfrutaría del sexo. Y como estaré solo contigo hasta que acabemos con nuestro matrimonio. Si me obedeces, te recompensaré — Apretó sus pechos — Puedo dejar que me toques y...

Los labios de él estaban junto a los de ella. Voldemort estaba bastante sorprendido, sólo lo hizo... la beso. Su lengua invadió la boca de ella al mismo tiempo que con sus uñas pellizcó su entrepierna.

Voldemort se tragó sus gritos. Sonrió triunfante y entró nuevamente en ella. Hermione estaba casi llorando cuando él soltó su boca.

— Eres malo — Jadeó. La sangre corría por sus labios. Por lo visto ella también se había mordido para no gritar.

— Lo se cariño — Respondió acariciando su cara — Pero puedo ser agradable. Me entretuviste bastante esta mañana. Por eso, te dejaré visitar la ciudad... Pero, un mortífago te acompañará.

Hermione gruñó, pero terminó aceptando la propuesta. Él besó su frente y fue a darse un baño. Uno suda mucho cuando está casado.

* * *

La dejó con las manos atadas. Hermione intentó en vano desatarse. Un divertido pensamiento llegó a su cabeza 'Tal vez el fue boy scout de pequeño, hace buenos nudos' Se rió al entender el pensamiento.

Su risa, sin embargo, se convirtió en sollozos. De un momento a otro, se sintió sucia y usada. Él solo jugaba con ella. Él siempre supo que ella no podría aguantarse. Definitivamente era demasiado bueno cuando quería. Y eso sin mencionar que él no jugaba limpio. La única razón por la que ella gritó fue por que él la lastimo. Al fin y al cabo, que te aprieten el clítoris con las uñas duele, pero por lo visto, no causa un daño severo... ¡El contrato lo permitió!. Aunque de algo estaba segura Hermione, gracias a ese bastardo, su entrepierna dolería todo el día.

Aun atada de manos, logró salir de la cama rodando. Se sentía un poco enferma y su cuerpo le dolía. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, así que levantó ambas manos y golpeó. Merlín, se sentía mareada. Tal vez debería haber comido algo antes de besarlo. Había querido saber que pasaba si lo hacia... bueno, ahora lo sabía.

Voldemort abrió la puerta al mismo momento que su estomago decidió no aguantar mas y votó todo lo que tenía.

— Que bonito — Murmuró y miró sus pies cubiertos de bilis.

Hermione tembló, lo miró esperando un golpe — Lo siento.

— Bueno, me habían vomitado antes así que... — La ayudó a entrar al baño y desató sus manos.

Sorprendida y agradecida por la ayuda que estaba recibiendo, entró al baño para limpiarse la boca y tomar un baño. Mientras se limpiaba a si misma, su esposo limpiaba el alboroto del piso con su varita. Cuando terminó de asearse, abandonó el baño y encontró a Voldemort ya vestido, leyendo el diario.

— Ya pedí el desayuno — Dijo. Por lo visto estaba de muy buen humor. Hermione lo observó fijamente — Si quieres ir a comprar algo, solo golpea en la habitación 343. Sabré si es que abandonas el hotel sola. Te ordeno no hablar de lo que ha pasado aquí.

Hermione sintió como la magia fluía por su cuerpo obligándola a cumplir la orden que su esposo le dio. Voldemort agitó su varita y puso el mismo glamour en ella que el día anterior, segundos después abandonó la habitación. Ahora que estaba sola, pudo pensar. De alguna forma debía avisar a la orden que estaban en Finlandia. ¿Pero, cómo?. No podía hacerlo desde la habitación, y para poder salir de la habitación tenía que hacerlo con un mortífago.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y la abrió. Una joven estaba con tras esta con una bandeja de comida. Hermione sintió su estomago rugir por el hambre y la dejo entrar.

— Bon appétit — Dijo la mujer y luego... esperó.

Unos segundos le tomaron a Hermione para notar que la chica esperaba propina. Buscó en la habitación, hasta que encontró la billetera de Voldemort. Le dio 20 francos y se sentó a disfrutar de su desayuno.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y comenzó a comer. Aún le dolía su entrepierna, pero trató no pensar en eso. Encontró un periódico y comenzó a leerlo. Como no entendía una palabra, se resignó a mirar las fotografías.

Terminó su desayuno, dejó el periódico en la mesa y sus ojos viajaron a unas postales que habían cerca de su tenedor. Un plan comenzó a tejerse en su cabeza. Si tan solo pudiese enviar una postal a alguien de la orden... ¡Ellos sabrían donde estaba!

¿Pero a quién se la podía enviar? La señora Weasley le dijo una vez que ningún carta Muggle llegaría a su casa, sería imposible encontrarla. Lo mismo con todas las familias de magos... A menos que...

Recordó una conversación que tuvo con Colin Creevey sobre ser hijos de Muggles y venir a Hogwarts. El mencionó que ningún mago o bruja vivía en su aldea llamada... llamada... ¡Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua! Era un nombre divertido... Le recordaba al té Lipton...

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de recordar la conversación. Había tratado de alejarse de él porque iba tarde a clases... Él le dijo que ella lo podía visitar en... ¡Shipton! ¡Eso era! Shipton, Al norte de Yorkshire.

Encontró un lápiz en el escritorio . ¿Cuántos Creevy's pueden haber en una ciudad? No tenía idea de la dirección. Así que solo anotó las cosas que sabía.

Ahora tenía que pensar que escribirle a Colin. Si alguien preguntaba por la carta ella diría que era a un familiar. Dumbledore es lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguar mensajes ocultos.

Luego de unos minutos escribió '_¡Envía esta carta a Hogwarts también! Estoy en mi luna de miel, pero mi esposo siempre está trabajando en el mercado. Con amor se despide. Señora Smith, antes Granger.' _No puso el nombre de Voldemort porque no quería que Colin se asustase al leer la carta. Con suerte el no sabía con quien ella se había casado. Lo único que quería era que Colin enviase la carta inmediatamente.

Luego de terminar la carta, se sintió mucho mas esperanzada. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era comprar una estampilla y poner la carta en el buzón sin que ningún Mortífago lo notase. Eso va a ser difícil. Lo mejor era salir del hotel lo mas rápido posible.

Tomó la billetera de su esposo y abandonó la habitación. Como no estaba autorizada a usar ropa interior, maldijo a Voldemort con cada paso que daba. Los jeans que estaba usando le causaban extremo dolor en su centro. Minutos mas tarde llegó a la habitación 343, golpeó y un moreno le abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

Hermione resopló. Aunque no reconocía físicamente a la persona frente a ella, solo un joven hablaba de esa forma pomposa.

— ¿Malfoy? — Le preguntó.

Él aludido arqueó una ceja — ¿Granger?

— O algo por el estilo — Respondió intentando sonar molesta, aunque por dentro estaba emocionada. Draco Malfoy no sabía absolutamente nada de las costumbres Muggles y engañarlo sería pan comido — Quiero salir del hotel.

Otro moreno salió de la habitación, por el parecido con Draco, Hermione dedujo que era Lucius.

— Señora... Smith — Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa — Mi hijo se siente honrado por acompañarla — Empujó a su hijo y cerró la puerta.

Hermione camino hasta llegar al elevador. Claramente no quería subir escaleras en su condición. La idea de usar falda era cada vez mas tentadora.

— Está caminado algo raro, Señora Smith — La molestó Draco.

— ¿Y? — Apretó el botón del elevador.

— Oh, nada — Se burló.

Las puertas se abrieron y Hermione entró seguida de Draco. Cuando el elevador comenzó a bajar, Draco empalideció.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó aterrorizado.

Hermione sonrió burlescamente — Magia Muggle.

Draco intentó mirarla con odio, pero sus ojos solo mostraban el terror que estaba sintiendo en el momento. Hermione se preguntó que sentiría Voldemort si se subiese a un elevador, recordó lo del beso y decidió no intentar nada mas con él.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Draco se calmó. Hermione miró a todos lados intentando descifrar a donde ir primero. Lo primero que vio fue una plaza solitaria, alrededor de ella habían varias tiendas. Comenzó a caminar y el dolor de su entrepierna se hizo mas fuerte. ¡Estúpido Voldemort! ¿Tenía que pellizcarla solo por qué ella quería besarlo? ¿Qué tenía de malo querer besar a tu esposo? ¿Por qué él tenía que hacer que ella se sintiese tan usada?

— ¿Te folla mucho? — Le preguntó Draco de un momento a otro.

Hermione lo observó entre sorprendida y enojada — Eso no te incumbe.

— Oh, vamos, Smith — Dijo — Apuesto que te casaste con él porque nadie mas te follaría. Digo desde la muerte de la comadreja...

Hermione sabia que era estúpido lo que iba a hacer, estaban en medio de la calle, había mucha gente alrededor de ellos. Pero le dolía su entrepierna, siempre había odiado a Malfoy. Y se ponía entre furiosa y triste cuando alguien nombraba la muerte de Ron.

Así que le pegó al molesto hurón en la nariz. El chico gruñó pero Hermione continuó golpeándolo... y golpeándolo. Luego del tercer golpe, Draco comenzó a golpearla a ella, y afortunadamente no sintió mas dolor del que ya sentía. Lo único que Hermione sabía era que quería herir tanto al maldito hurón que ni su padre o Voldemort lo iban a reconocer.

— ¡Rauhoitu! — Alguien gritó mientras trataba de separarlos.

Draco logró golpearla una vez mas en el pecho.

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que calló al suelo.

— ¿Kuka hän on? — Preguntó asustado un hombre.

El hombre que la estaba ayudando respondió algo. Hermione cerró sus ojos e intentó acabar con los mareos que le producía la perdida de sangre. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, pudo ver mejor. No tuvo que ser la bruja mas inteligente de la época para notar que la persona que la estaba mirando era un policía... Oh... eso no era nada bueno. Lo único bueno es que no había usado magia.

— ¡Suéltame maldito Muggle! — Siseó Malfoy.

Ella pretendería que no lo conocía. Con una sonrisa un tanto malvada vio como Draco fue obligado a entrar en el auto. Oh sí. Eso sería interesante, si había estado asustado en un elevador ¿Cuan asustado estaría en un auto en movimiento?

Alguien puso una toalla en su cabeza antes de subirla a otro auto. Se subió preguntándose si viajarían mucho. Una mujer policía trató de preguntarle algo.

— Lo siento — Murmuró Hermione — Inglés.

— Ah, Englantalainen — Respondió la mujer y asintió — Yo no buena en Inglés.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente — No importa, yo no hablo ni si quiera una palabra de Finlandés.

La mujer sonrió y le dijo algo al chofer. Él asintió y respondió algo que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar. Comenzó a preocuparse por la reacción de su esposo. No es como si fuese a matar a los Muggles por esto, ¿O sí? No... Probablemente haría que ella los asesinase. Recordó lo que él había dicho anteriormente sobre matar gente.. Oh Merlín. Derepente se sintió tan estúpida ¿Por qué perdió la paciencia tan fácilmente?

El viaje a la estación policial no fue tan largo. Cuando llegaron la mujer la llevó a una sala de interrogaciones en donde la forzó a sentarse en una silla.

— ¿Agua? — Preguntó la policía.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza — Si, por favor.

La mujer le entregó un vaso de agua y Hermione se lo bebió rápidamente.

— ¿Más?.

Hermione asintió nuevamente.

Cuando la policía volvió nuevamente, Hermione recordó la postal y se la entregó. La mujer la observó confundida.

— Es para mi abuelo.

Ella asintió y la tomó en sus manos.

— ¿Crees poder enviarla? — Le preguntó — Se preocupará mucho si no recibe noticias mías.

— Lo siento, no — Respondió la mujer — Espera — Le entregó la postal.

Hermione suspiró y observó como la mujer se iba. Se dedicó a observar la habitación mientras estaba sola. La puerta principal tenía una pequeña ventana por la que se veía un pasillo. No había nada mas en la habitación, solo una mesa y dos sillas. Ya casi no sangraba así que se sacó la toalla de la cabeza. Su pecho y su brazo derecho le dolía, al igual que su cara. Se preguntó como se veía.

Media hora mas tarde, un joven y atractivo policía entró en la habitación, era de estatura media y cabellos rojos. Le sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

— Soy el inspector Lehinen — Habló con un acento Finlandés. Hermione no pudo dejar de admirar lo bello que sonaba — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No tan mal — Respondió honestamente.

— Muy bien, ¿Tienes algún tipo de identificación? ¿Pasaporte? — Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a tomar notas.

Ella negó con la cabeza — No en este momento, solo salí a comprar una estampilla para enviar una carta a mi abuelo.

Él asintió — ¿Nombre?

— Kira Smith. Mi esposo, Seth Smith y yo estamos de luna de miel. Nos estamos quedando en el hotel Hamina.

— Que bien ¿Me puede decir que fue lo que sucedió?

— Bueno, mi esposo salió en la mañana a encargarse de algunos negocios. Decidí escribirle a mi abuelo, a mi esposo no le agrada así que no quise comenzar una discusión comentándoselo... Bueno eso no es importante — Dijo Hermione sonrojada — Deje mi habitación y conocí a ese chico en el elevador. Como ambos éramos Ingleses comenzamos a hablar, pero cuando llegamos a la calle, él comenzó a hacer preguntas inapropiadas sobre las cosas que yo había hecho la noche anterior... Usted sabe.

El inspector solo asintió y escribió algo en la libreta.

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire. Ella sabía que las mentoras le salían bien, pero mentirle a un policía era algo malo — Bueno... No me gustó lo que estaba diciéndome y traté de alejarlo de mi lado... No noté que le había golpeado la nariz... Pero bueno... Él se enojó y comenzó a golpearme. No supe que hacer... Me asusté... Es todo.

— Es entendible, ¿Quiere llamar a su esposo? — Preguntó.

— No tengo su numero. Tampoco el del hotel.

Él suspiró — Tendrá que quedarte aquí hasta que veamos su pasaporte. Mandaremos un mensaje al hotel para que su esposo venga. Ya que ninguno de ustedes son de Finlandia, tendremos que llevar su caso a la embajada Británica, en caso que alguno de ustedes quiera presentar cargos. Lo único que usted tendrá que hacer, es cancelar una multa de 1000 Francos.

Hermione tomó su billetera — Lo puedo pagar ahora mismo, si quiere.

— No, es mejor que esperemos a su esposo, ¿Tiene hambre?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni una pizca de hambre, pero estaba nerviosísima. Con todas las mariposas que tenía en el estomago, dudaba que le entrase algo de alimento por días.

— ¿Necesita algo?

Hermione tomó nuevamente la postal — Si es que no causa ningún problema, me gustaría que enviase esta postal a mi abuelo, él se preocupa mucho cuando no sabe nada de mi.

Él tomó la postal en sus manos — Por su puesto, Señora. Tendremos que tenerla en una celda hasta que llegue su esposo.

Hermione se sintió aliviada. Todo valdría la pena si Dumbledore recibía la postal.

* * *

**The darkness princess:** Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer la historia, espero te gusten los capítulos siguientes.

**dani155: **¡Sí! debe ser horrible estar casada con alguien así... Pero algo bueno debe tener... ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia! Muchos saludos.

**Astoria: **Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer la historia. ¡Saludos!

**Pauliitah: **Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer la historia. Pues, si eso es lo que está buscando. El cree que el santo Grial le brindará la inmortalidad que tanto desea. ¡Muchos saludos!

**Amia Snape:** No, eso no le molestó para nada. Al fin y al cabo ellos no sienten nada por el otro (Hasta el momento) Así que no hay celos. Solo es posesivo . Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer tooodas las historias ¡Saludos!

**alexpotter:** ¡Muchas Gracias! No solo leíste toda la historia de una, sino que comentaste en todos los capítulos. Gracias por comentar y por leer, espero los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**bess20: **Sí, es capaz de asesinar a cualquier persona que se acerque a ella. Él no la quiere ni siente nada por ella, solo es posesivo. No quiere que nadie se le acerque. Hermione es de su propiedad. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar la historia. ¡Saludos!

**Kirtash R:** Jeje, pues a ella no le hizo nada de gracia que el cambiase el tamaño de sus pechos, fue como un golpe al ego. Aunque sinceramente eso tampoco le importa. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer. Saludos.

**lecaosma: **Uff, créeme, esta pareja tiene muchos obstáculos por delante, él no dejará de ser un asesino y ella no dejará de ser una Gryffindor. Ósea, peleas... muchas peleas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Smithback: **Oh si, estaba un poco floja con las actualizaciones... pero ya volví. ¡Gracias por comentar y leer! Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_

Escrito por: **Lady Miya**  
Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract"** Escrito por **"Lady Miya"**Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora:**Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW).

Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mía: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Perdón por demorarme en actualizar!

ADVERTENCIAS: Como ya saben queridos lectores, esta historia está catalogada para mayores de 18 años, el siguiente capítulo contiene alguna que otra escena violentas/depresivas/y un tanto sucias.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Voldemort llegó alrededor de las siete al hotel, y su buen humor de la mañana ya había desaparecido. Las cosas no resultaron tal y como él quería. Los Finns eran personas bastante tercas. Lo único que él quería era adueñarse de una parte de Finlandia, la magia en ese lugar era increíble. Lo único que él quería hacer era quedarse con las cosas más poderosas del país, nada más.

Sin Embargo, Los Finns no habían estado interesados. Por lo visto iba a tener que quedarse más de lo previsto en el país. Lo único que quería hacer ahora, era sacar a cenar a la niña que tenía por esposa, luego leer un buen libro y dormir. Por lo que tenía entendido, mañana le esperaba un atareado día.

— Discúlpeme, Señor Smith — Se volteó a hablar con la recepcionista.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó con una sonrisa fingida. Él siempre había sido un buen actor.

— Llamaron desde la estación policial. Necesitan el pasaporte de su esposa-

— ¿Qué? — Gruñó

La recepcionista se asustó un poco, Voldemort tomó una bocanada de aire y se calmó.

— Lo siento — Murmuró — Voy a solucionar inmediatamente eso.

Voldemort llegó rápidamente a la habitación, tomó los pasaportes y se apresuró a llegar a estación policial. Media hora tuvo que esperar para poder sacar a su esposa de la oficina de interrogaciones. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando ella salió de la celda. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, tenía un ojo morado y su brazo estaba lleno de sangre. Voldemort no sabía si reír o enfurecerse.

Tenía muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien, pero como estaba replete de Muggles, decidió interpretar el papel del buen esposo.

— Princesa — Susurró mientras la abrazaba. Hermione sólo suspiró — ¿Quién te hizo eso?

— Él era tan malo — Respondió Hermione mientras fingía llorar. Claro que él notó que era mentira, pero cualquier otra persona no hubiese sido capaz de notar la diferencia entre su llanto verdadero y el fingido, al fin y al cabo él era su esposo — ¡No supe que hacer!

— Vamos a casa, después de limpiar tus heridas podemos salir a comer algo — Con sus brazos en los hombros de la chica salieron del edificio. Cuando ya estaban lo más lejos posible, la apretó lo más fuerte que el contrato permitía — ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? — Siseó furioso.

— No fue mi culpa — Siseó de vuelta e intentó soltarse de su abrazo — ¡Malfoy fue el que empezó todo! ¡Él me insultó!

Voldemort frunció el ceño — Él es un sangre pura, tu una sangre sucia, él tiene todo el derecho de insultarte, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

— ¡Dijo que yo me case contigo porque nadie más querría tocarme!

Él soltó una sonrisa sarcástica — Bueno, él tiene razón, nadie te tocó antes que yo.

— Maldito imbécil — Gritó, se liberó de sus brazos y comenzó a correr al hotel, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar, su esposo la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la levantó del piso.

— ¡Déjame ir! — Le gritó furiosa.

— No hasta que te hayas calmado — Siseó mientras la apretaba mas fuerte — Cuando lleguemos al hotel, tenemos que dar la impresión de una pareja feliz así que deja de contradecirme.

Ella siguió moviéndose.

— Deseo que dejes de moverte — Le ordenó.

Hermione se tranquilizó.

— Muy bien — La bajó de sus brazos — Escúchame bien, no puedo curarte con magia, puesto que sería extraño y no queremos que sospechen de nosotros. No podrás salir de la habitación y si alguien pregunta porque, tú solo tienes que decir que tu cara está toda morada y no quieres que nadie te vea así.

— ¿Sólo por qué tu mortífago no puede mantener sus pensamientos en su cabeza me estás castigando?

— Hablaré con el Malfoy también, pero fuiste tú quien empezó la pelea ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Tú eres una niña! — No quiso decir eso en realidad, él sabía que había mujeres y niñas que podían llegar a ser muy agresivas. De joven había recibido bastantes golpes por parte de jovencitas. Sin embargo, él no veía a su esposa como alguien agresivo.

— Si pudiese… cortaría tus ojos con una navaja.

Él se mostró calmado, eso no le había impresionado para nada — ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decirme?

Hermione solo le observó molesta — Eres un… — Pero en vez de terminar su oración, comenzó a avanzar nuevamente al hotel.

— Deseo que te calmes — Le ordenó nuevamente.

Ella dejó de caminar y lo esperó. Él tomó sus manos entre las del y comenzó a guiarla al hotel. Aún estaba molesto, pero de alguna forma u otra se iba a vengar. Ella iba a rogarle de rodillas que la perdonase.

* * *

No se hablaron por toda la semana. Hermione se quedaba en la habitación y Voldemort se iba temprano en la mañana y volvía tarde en la noche. Cada cuanto, un mortífago entraba a la habitación y le daba un poco de comida. Si es que alguien del hotel pensaba que eso era extraño, no dijo nada. La persona que limpiaba la habitación, solo la miraba con ojos de simpatía, no hablaba. Hermione creyó que no hablaba inglés.

Al segundo día de castigo, Hermione ya estaba aburrida. Su cara aún mostraba las heridas de la pelea con Draco, claro que no tanto como ayer, pero aún se veía su ojo morado. Comenzó a hacer ejercicios, recordando lo que Remus le había enseñado hace unos meses atrás, después comenzó a hacer yoga y Pilates.

Como castigo también, Voldemort no le dejó ningún libro. Vio un poco de televisión, aunque como eran programas finlandeses, no entendía nada, con suerte encontró unas películas en inglés, y por primera vez en el día se sintió un poco feliz.

Una semana ya había pasado, y Hermione intentó abandonar la habitación. Su rostro dolía tanto y necesitaba algo para el dolor. Intentó escaparse pero desafortunadamente para ella, la habitación estaba asegurada con cualquier hechizo de magia negra imaginable. Cada vez que intentaba abrir la puerta, una fuerza increíble la lanzaba a la cama.

A la tercera semana de matrimonio, por fin sucedió algo fuera de la rutina. Hermione estaba viendo televisión, un programa sobre una súper heroína que le pateaba el trasero a todos los chicos malos (Desafortunadamente era falsa, o si no ella ya la habría contratado para patear el trasero de su 'querido' esposo) cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

— Nos vamos — Siseó Voldemort enojado mientras que con un movimiento de varita quedaba todo empacado.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Hermione sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, si él podía estar una semana sin hablarle, ella también podía.

Voldemort enojado se acercó a la televisión y la apagó — ¡Porque yo lo digo!

Hermione se volteó a mirarlo — ¿No vas a trabajar?

El se volteó y la tomó del brazo bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué tan apurado, amor? — Se burló la chica — Pareciese como si los Aurores estuviesen tras de ti.

— Cállate — Le ordenó y la llevó a la recepción. El hombre que estaba ahí los miró sorprendido.

— Queremos retirarnos del hotel — Dijo Voldemort fingiendo simpatía.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a sacarlos de la lista de invitados del hotel, segundos más tarde, estaban en la calle. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando notó que no había nadie. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías.

— ¿Van a algún lado? — Una voz familiar dijo.

Hermione miró a su derecha y suspiró. Remus Lupin estaba frente a ellos con más de la mitad de la orden y les estaban apuntando con sus varitas. Cuando Voldemort soltó a Hermione para sacar su varita, esta salió corriendo y abrazó a Remus. La orden parecía sorprendida y Hermione quiso golpearse a sí misma. ¡Aun tenía el glamour en ella!

— Soy yo — Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento — Hermione.

La cara de Remus se adornó con una sonrisa y la apretó entre sus brazos. Hermione estaba tan feliz porque él estaba con ella.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? — Le preguntó, mientras que tiernamente acariciaba la herida que llevaba en su cara.

— Estoy... bien... — Respondió la chica mientras intentaba mantener la imagen de Remus en su cabeza. Cuando sus padres desaparecieron ella y Remus se hicieron muy amigos. Siempre se sentía a salvo cerca de él.

— ¿Te rindes? — Le preguntó Kingsley a Voldemort.

— No — Fue la respuesta que este dio, sonriendo arrogantemente, segundos más tarde alrededor de veinte mortífagos aparecieron — Puedo asesinarlos a todos, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ahora, ¿Me entregan a mi esposa?

Remus la apretó más a su cuerpo — ¿Y por qué deberíamos entregarte a Hermione?

Voldemort rodó los ojos — Confía en mi lobo, si pudiese deshacerme de ella, lo hubiese hecho hace un tiempo atrás.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo y se apretó más a Remus. La tensión en el aire era increíble, y ella sabía que si no volvía con su esposo habría pelea.

— Él tiene razón — Susurró y salió de los brazos de Remus. Le besó la mejilla y se separó de ellos — Dile a Harry que estoy bien.

Los miembros de la orden miraron sorprendidos como Hermione volvía al lado de Voldemort. La chica casi se pone a llorar cuando vio la sonrisa satisfecha que el lord tenía en su cara. Como lo odiaba. Cuando llegó a su lado, él la tomó en sus brazos, pero no como lo había hecho Remus anteriormente, sino que de una forma posesiva. Los labios de Voldemort besaron la frente de la castaña, ella podía sentir la mueca que estos tenían.

De un momento a otro, escuchó el primer hechizo. Ella había sido una tonta, claro, él, Lord Voldemort no se iría sin pelear. De un gritó ordenó a sus mortífagos continuar con la batalla y desapareció con ella en sus brazos.

— Me pregunto — Dijo suavemente el Lord, mientras le acariciaba la cara — Si es que tú tuviste algo que ver en esto.

— ¿En qué? — Preguntó Hermione sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Tu le dijiste a la orden que estaba aquí? — Su voz sonaba calmada. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo, si afuera había gente muriendo por su culpa?

— ¿Cómo? si me tuviste encerrada en la habitación toda la semana — Murmuró.

— Bueno, saliste ese día en el que peleaste con Malfoy. Tu eres una chica inteligente, se que algo hiciste.

Hermione suspiró — ¿Algo cómo qué? — Su estomago dolía, quería estar entre los brazos de Remus.

— Oh... no lo se... ¿Algo como mandar una postal a tus amigos sangre sucia tal vez?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron rápidamente, los de Voldemort brillaban con locura.

— ¿Creíste que no lo iba a saber? Cuando escuché que la orden estaba acá me puse a investigar. Fui a la policía y ahí una mujer me dijo que tú le querías mandar una postal a tu 'abuelo'.

Hermione comenzó a sudar frío, tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaban en unas mazmorras, sintió algo viscoso en su pie y bajó la mirada. Ahí estaban los cuerpos sin vida y sin cabeza de los Creevey.

— No — Susurró. Su mente trataba de olvidar lo que había visto. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora. No por su culpa. ¡No otra vez!

Él la afirmó entre sus brazos — Tal vez no pude conquistar Hamina, pero al menos me deshice de una familia entera de sangre sucia.

Los ojos muertos de los Creevey la miraban. Aun se notaba el dolor que en ellos había. Hermione gritó.

* * *

Tal vez exageró un poco.

No le sorprendió para nada que su esposa se hubiese desmayado. Incluso algunos mortífagos lo hacían. Tal vez era por algo en sus mentes que los hacía débiles, pero claro, no todos eran fuertes como él.

Tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación nueva. Mientras estuvieron en Hamina, sus mortífagos habían decorado una habitación nueva para ellos, la de ahora tenía más colores (Verde y plateado), un cómodo sofá negro, una biblioteca llena de libros y por supuesto, una cama.

Puso a la chica en la cama y se fue. Ella estaba inconsciente y él no la pensaba despertar.

Notó que algo andaba mal, cuando llegó en la mañana cansado y enojado, y la encontró durmiendo en la misma posición en la que él la había dejado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero muertos.

Una revisión rápida al cuerpo de la chica confirmó sus miedos, estaba en un estado de shock. Su mente no era capaz de lidiar con la culpa y el miedo que le causaron la muerte de los sangre sucia.

Una hora más tarde, comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza, cada vez que no la ayudaba a mejorarse su cuerpo sufría de horribles migrañas. Nada quitaba el dolor. Trató con pociones, hechizos, nada, la magia solo aumentaba el dolor, el único momento de paz que tenía era cuando intentaba ayudar a Hermione a salir del shock. Esa era la magia del contrato. Él estaba obligado a mantenerla saludable y había fallado, ahora estaba pagando el precio de sus acciones.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, la alimentó, la bañó, incluso la ayudó a ejercitar sus músculos, como ella aún estaba obligada a hacer todo lo que él le ordenaba, no fue tan difícil. Ella hacía lo que él decía, pero no había vida en sus ojos, ella era un títere del que él ya se estaba cansando.

Odiaba todo. No. la odiaba a ella. La odiaba por ser débil, por convertirlo en una especie de nana. Hace años que no odiaba a alguien con tanta pasión. Lo que más odiaba de la chica, era que no podía hacer nada para deshacerse de ella. Si la dejaba sola, los dolores de cabeza comenzaban nuevamente, y cuando estaba en la habitación cuidándola, tenía que mirar esos ojos vacios. Como si un dementor le hubiese sacado el alma. Nada servía, ni hechizos, ni pociones. Por lo visto si la había destruido.

Pero lo peor era la noche, la niña sufría de pesadillas. Gritaba, lloraba y pedía ayuda. Él la hacía callar con magia, y eso la silenciaba, pero nada lo salvaba de las vueltas que se daba. Su cuerpo ya estaba lleno de heridas, pero no iba a dormir en el sofá, él era Lord Voldemort, ninguna chiquilla lo iba a sacar de su cama.

Luego de unas tres noches sin poder dormir, la amarró a la cama, Hermione luchó contra las amarras hasta que sus muñecas y sus tobillos comenzaron a sangrar, como esto le producía dolor, las migrañas volvieron. Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue desatarla nuevamente.

Cuando llegó la segunda semana, se empezó a desesperar. Comenzó a vagar por las calles de Londres, confundido y enojado. Los dolores de cabeza se hicieron cada vez más largos y más dolorosos. La niña se había quedado dormida cuando él abandonó la mansión. Él había deseado que ella dejase de moverse a la hora de dormir, pero por lo visto el contrato no funcionaba cuando estaba durmiendo. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era ir a Londres a asesinar Muggles. Eso era lo que él hacía cuando estaba aburrido. Algunas personas hacían puzles, otros ejercicios, a él le gustaba asesinar. Aparte, Londres estaba lleno de Muggles.

Estaba en los últimos días de Julio, en su quinta semana de casado. La noche estaba calurosa, estaba a punto de irse cuando notó a un grupo de adolescentes fumando algo extraño y riendo. Sus ojos viajaron a una niña que era muy parecida a su esposa, se rió de algo que uno de los chicos dijo y Voldemort se puso furioso, recordó como en la mañana la chica le había vomitado cuando él le estaba ayudando, quiso golpearla, pero el contrato se lo prohibía.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la castaña ponerse de pie. La muchacha se despidió de sus amigos y se fue del lugar. El la siguió silenciosamente. La niña era un poco más alta que Granger, pero su cuerpo era pequeño igual que el de ella, la chica se acercó a un lugar oscuro. Perfecto, pensó Voldemort, en la oscuridad puedo pretender que es mi esposa.

La castaña paró en medio de la calle a buscar algo en su cartera cuando el Lord la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a un rincón, le puso un hechizo silenciador para que no gritase mucho.

Oh, como gritaba. Al principio él había pensado en dejarla viva, pero perdió todo su control al imaginarse que ella era Hermione.

Aunque aún seguía con dolor de cabeza, se sintió feliz y aliviado al ver el cuerpo sin vida en la calle. Cuando a la habitación, la chica aún seguía dándose vueltas en la cama. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó y por primera vez en semanas, Hermione durmió tranquilamente.

Xxx

El pensó que su gentileza la haría despertar del shock, pero lo único que hizo fue que ella se aferrase a él por las noches, y eso la hacía odiarla aún más.

Luego de leer en sus libros de magia oscura, decidió que tenía que traer a alguien en que ella confiase. Claro, ella confiaba en Potter, pero ni en un millón de años le pediría ayuda al mocoso ese. La única persona que le quedaba era Remus Lupin. Voldemort no sabía casi nada del lobo, lo único que alguna vez escuchó era que era uno de los tantos líderes de la orden del pajarraco. ¿Cómo convencer al hombre lobo, de ayudarlo?

Cuando su esposa decidió abrazarse nuevamente a él. Decidió secuestrar al maldito lobo. Él era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle a uno de sus mortífagos ayuda. Lord Voldemort no tiene problemas, menos con su esposa.

Gracias a sus contactos, sabía la localización de casi todas las personas de la orden, la última vez que alguien vio a Lupin fue en un pueblito al norte de Escocia. Voldemort viajó a ese lugar solo, a la segunda noche de búsqueda lo encontró comprando.

Por lo visto, Remus Lupin estaba comprando comida. La luna llena había sido hace unos días y el lobo se veía cansado. Su ropa estaba sucia y por lo visto no había lavado su cabello en días. Voldemort lo siguió, cuando Remus entró a la casa, el Lord atacó, antes que pudiese lanzar un hechizo, el ex profesor de defensa lo encaró.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó Lupin, un tanto sorprendido.

— Estoy a punto de secuestrarte — Siseó Voldemort.

— La orden ya sabe que estás acá — Respondió Remus.

— No planeo quedarme. Tú vendrás conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Remus confundido.

Voldemort sabía que se veía cansado y desesperado. Como odiaba a la niña esa por hacerlo débil.

— Algo le pasó a mi esposa. Ella te necesita. Mientras la ayudes no te heriré — Era una oferta generosa, después de todo, estaba desesperado.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? — Le preguntó el lobo.

— Serías un imbécil si lo hacer — Respondió el Lord con una mueca burlesca.

Lupin se quedó en silencio por unos minutos — Promete que no me harás daño.

— Está bien. Prometo no dañar a Remus Lupin mientras este ayudando a mi esposa — Juró Voldemort. Una luz mágica sello su juramento — ¿Vámonos?

El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza mientras el Lord los aparecía en suhabitación. El dolor de cabeza se quitaba lentamente.

* * *

Remus Lupin había tenido varias misiones en su vida. Cuando lo mordió Greyback, su misión fue la de sobrevivir. Cuando lo aceptaron en Hogwarts, su misión fue la de adaptarse. De una manera sorprendente, logró hacer tres amigos. ¡Incluso tuvo novias! Desde ese momento, su misión ha sido proteger a sus amigos.

La misión no ha sido del todo exitosa. Se sintió morir cuando Lily, James y Peter murieron. Durante los siguientes trece años de su vida fue un hombre lobo muy infeliz.

Luego, Sirius volvió y Remus descubrió que él era el único amigo que le quedaba. Se sintió tan feliz cuando descubrió que el mundo mágico había juzgado erróneamente a Sirius. Desde ese momento volvieron a vivir juntos. Cuando llegó la noticia que Voldemort había vuelto, Remus comenzó a preocuparse. Sirius quería vengar a James y a Lily, pero él solo quería mantener a su único amigo vivo.

Después de la muerte de Sirius, Remus se encontró nuevamente solo... y ahí apareció Hermione. Él la había conocido en su tercer año de Hogwarts cuando fue su profesor, luego de unas semanas con ella, descubrió que en realidad no la conocía en absoluto. Un día ella lo encontró llorando en la habitación de Sirius, él se había sentido muy avergonzado. Generalmente no lloraba, al otro día la evito y ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que un día llegó a su habitación con un libro de Runas que no entendía muy bien y le pidió ayuda.

Cuando Ron murió, ella llegó a su lado. Él la ayudó lo más que pudo y cuando ella le confesó que quería aprender a pelear, Remus había estado más que feliz de ayudarla. Se volvieron grandes amigos.

Remus había estado furioso cuando escuchó que Dumbledore había aceptado que ella se casase con Voldemort, pero por lo visto ahora si podría completar su misión, podría ayudarla.

Se aparecieron en una oficina pequeña. Remus le entregó a Voldemort todas las armas que cargaba consigo. No estaba muy seguro de eso, pero él le prometió mágicamente que se las devolvería cuando Hermione se recuperase.

Lupin sabía que el Lord podía engañarlo fácilmente. Si Hermione ya estaba mejor, él no recuperaría su varita. Sin embargo, decidió creer en él. Aunque fuese el mago más temido de la época, no se veía nada de bien.

El Señor Oscuro, guió a Remus a una habitación, la primera cosa que este escuchó fueron sollozos. Estos venían de la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Esperando lo peor se acerco a ellos.

— Está dormida — Murmuró Voldemort — Pesadillas.

Remus se sentó al lado de ella, la sabana esta caída y desde ahí podía ver todos sus pechos, pero ellos eran amigos. De un momento a otro, Hermione soltó un grito desgarrador. El hombre lobos sintió como se le rompía el corazón.

— ¿Hermione? — Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba las manos — Soy yo, Remus.

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos, estos estaban vacios. Rápidamente recordó su evaluación de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando no fue capaz de enfrentar a Boggart. Los otros se rieron cuando ella les dijo que McGonagall le había reprobado todas las clases. Ellos no entendieron. Remus sí. El mayor miedo de Hermione es el fracaso. Lo que sea que Voldemort haya hecho, gatilló ese miedo.

Remus se dio cuenta que pasaría una gran temporada sin varita.

* * *

**Paloma:** Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer. Saludos y no te preocupes, me puedo demorar en subir los capítulos, pero terminaré de postear la historia.

**Ainums****:** Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, saludos que tengas una muy buena semana.

**Rowena:** Jeje… esperemos que le den su merecido… aunque como es un sangre pura. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Esquizoide****:** Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos y que tengas una semana muy productiva.

**Like:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos espero tengas una buena semana.

**Smithback****:** haha a mi me pasa lo mismo, se lo que viene pero igual me emociona traducirlo. Saludos que tengas una buena semana. Y ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Pauliitah****:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pues, con el asunto de Draco… creo que Voldemort prefiere culpar a su esposa que a sus mortífagos sangre pura. Tú sabes Hombres. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas una muy buena semana.

**Amia Snape****:** Hola… pues, ¿Castigo a Draco? No lo creo, el es un sangre pura muy valioso, en cuanto a tu otra pregunta… si quieres que él te torture… todo tuyo. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas una semana muy divertida.

**lecaosma****:** jeje sí, pasará bastante tiempo, ambos son unos cabeza dura… muchos saludos y gracias por comentar y leer. Que tengas una muy buena semana.

**dani155****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos y que tengas una buena semana.

**xxxxInu girlxx93839****:** Si que se lo merecía… eso de andar golpeando mujeres no se hace. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas una semana genial.

**bess20****:** Pues, a mí también me encanta… pero hay que decirlo. Es un imbécil en esta historia. Saludos que tengas una muy buena semana. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**The darkness princess****:** Pues, es su personalidad jajaj… saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas una buena semana.

**Kirtash R****:** Muchas gracias por todo lo que pusiste… buen año (Un poco atrasado… pero nunca es tarde para desear buenas cosas a la gente) saludos y muchas gracias por comentar y leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_  
Escrito por: **Lady Miya**  
Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract"** Escrito por **"Lady Miya"**Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora:**Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW). Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mía: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Era como su Hermione fuese una muerta viviente, vivía en su propio mundo. En lo único que pensaba era en las cabezas sin vida de la familia Creevey. Les había fallado. No debería haber enviado esa carta. Todo era su culpa.

Mientas vivía en su propio mundo, recordaba como Remus la abrazaba y la consolaba mientras ella le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido ese trágico día. Remus la tenía firme en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba y se sentía como una fracasada. La culpa la estaba consumiendo. Remus era el único que la comprendía.

Los días que siguieron la llegada de Remus no fueron nada productivos. Hermione lloraba y lloraba. No solo por haber decepcionado a los Creevey sino por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba atrapada en la oscuridad. No podía salir, no había luz, no había vida, nada. Se sentía perdida. Solo estar cerca de Remus la hacía sentirse bien, pero aún no volvía a ser ella misma. Remus estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla. Había leído con ella, jugaron ajedrez, se ejercitaron, incluso aprendieron nuevos movimientos, pero nada lograba sacarla de su depresión.

Lo bueno es que volvió a comer. Mucho. Le pedía a Lolly dulces cada cinco minutos, la elfina feliz de servirla le llevaba de todo. Hermione sabía que los dulces no eran buenos para su salud, pero ya nada le importaba. A Voldemort no le gustaba para nada eso, pero le dejaba ser. Remus solo la observaba tristemente.

Lo más divertido es que la ausencia de Voldemort fue lo que más ayudo a Hermione, él no se acercaba mucho a ella. Aunque para ser sinceros eso no le molestaba para nada a ninguno de los Gryffindor. Cuando su esposo se acercaba a ella, Hermione sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Una tensión que ella no podía identificar los envolvía. Lo único que ella sentía eran las ganas sobrenaturales que su esposo tenía de sacarle la cabeza con las manos. Eso a ella no le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

Hermione y Remus estaban jugando ajedrez cuando Voldemort entro furioso a la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que encontraste esto? — Le preguntó furioso mientras lanzaba un libro a los pies.

Ella solo encogió sus hombros — No lo sé.

Él apretó sus labios — Lupin, vete.

Remus miró a Hermione — No lo…

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que eres un invitado en mi casa? — Siseó furioso Voldemort.

Remus suspiró y besó la mejilla de Hermione.

Cuando Remus abandonó la habitación, Voldemort lanzó un hechizo silenciando todo el lugar.

— ¿Y bien? — Le preguntó — Encontré algunas de las notas que escribiste, ¿Cuáles son tus conclusiones?

Hermione miró el diario, la curiosidad la mataba. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer en la parte que había quedado la última vez que tomo ese libro.

Dos copas… copas gemelas. Estaba segura que había leído en alguna parte sobre copas con runas. Sí, lo había hecho en… _La historia de Hogwarts_.

— Oh… — Susurró, ¿Por qué no había recordado eso? Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al estante con libros, Voldemort tenía una copia de su libro favorito.

Voldemort la siguió con los ojos, curioso. Hermione sacó un libro del estante y comenzó a leer el capítulo de los fundadores. Paso rápidamente a la parte en que hablaban de Helga Hufflepuff y ahí encontró lo que estaba buscando, la copa. Asintió con la cabeza mientras leía.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó molesto al ver que ella leía.

Hermione sentía como su corazón latía más rápido, como su sangre fluía con más fuerza. Se sentía emocionada, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía cuando investigaba.

Rápidamente le contó lo que había descubierto — Helga Hufflepuff viajó a través del mundo cuando era joven, en uno de sus viajes, encontró la Copa de la Vida. Ella era una sanadora y una muy buena. Cuando vio la situación en que se encontraban los magos y brujas del mundo, decidió ayudarlos. Conoció a Godric Gryffindor y ambos decidieron hacer algo contra eso, sin embargo, cuando Salazar Slytherin se unió a ellos, y descubrió lo que él estaba buscando, se preocupó. Así que decidió cambiar la aparecía de la copa, para que esta pareciese hecha de oro. También decidió no usarla frente a otras personas, sin embargo era necesaria. La copa podía traer comida. Generalmente, no se podía extraer comida del aire porque…

Él puso su mano en la boca de Hermione — Deberías ser profesora.

Ella se sonrojó. Ya llevaba siete semanas casa con ese malvado hombre. Dos de las cuales había estado en shock y otras dos con depresión, sin embargo ahora se sentía… ansiosa. Voldemort estaba divertido. Suavemente sacó su mano de la boca de su esposa.

— Así lo que tenemos que preguntarnos ahora es, ¿Dónde está la copa ahora? — Comentó con una ¿sonrisa?

— Por lo que sé, el nieto de Helga escribió un libro. ¿Tal vez ahí sale algo?

Él asintió pensativamente — Intentaré encontrar ese libro… — Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos pensativos de su esposa — ¿En qué estás pensando?

Hermione se sonrojó nuevamente y bajó su mirada. No quería demostrarle cuan ansiosa estaba. Estaba extasiada.

— No sabes — Comenzó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica — Cuanto de odie la semana pasada. Quería asesinarte.

— Pues, eso es lo que yo he sentido desde que me casé contigo.

— Sí, por lo visto ambos nos odiamos... — Su voz estaba más suave, sus manos aún le acariciaban el cabello. La piel de Hermione estaba más sensible que nunca.

— Por lo visto...

Se acercó más a ella, su pulgar comenzó a acariciarle los labios — Tal vez debería deshacerme del hombre lobo...

— ¿Tal vez QUÉ? — Se corrió de su lado.

Él levantó una ceja — Pues, nuestro trato era que él se quedaría hasta que tú estuvieses bien. Y ya lo estás.

— Él es mi ÚNICO amigo — Hermione sabía que Remus debía irse. La orden lo necesitaba. ¡Pero no podía perderlo ahora! No cuando finalmente se sentía como ella misma.

Él sonrió cruelmente — No es mi problema.

Ella lo empujó y salió corriendo a la habitación de Remus. El hombre lobo se sorprendió al sentir como ella lo abrazaba.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! — Le dijo Hermione mientras se apretujaba contra el firme pecho del lobo.

Remus la apretó con la misma pasión con que ella lo hacía.

— Tampoco quiero dejarte aquí, Hermione, pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

— Lo sé — Murmuró Hermione — Pero... por fin me siento bien. ¿Puedes al menos pasar la noche aquí? — Lo miró con ojos tristes.

El suspiró y posó sus ojos en Voldemort, que se acercaba y ponía sus manos en las caderas de Hermione.

— Supongo que quieres dormir con él también — Murmuró. Desde que Remus llegó, Hermione había dormido todos los días con él.

— Sí, por favor — Le respondió.

Los dedos de Voldemort apretaron su cadera — ¿Con quién estás casada?

Remus la soltó y Hermione cerró sus ojos.

— Contigo — Susurró.

Voldemort comenzó a acariciarle el estomago — ¿Con quién deberías dormir?

— Contigo.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres estar con otro hombre? — Su voz se mantenía suave y calmada, ambos ya sabían la respuesta.

— Porque te odio y a él lo quiero — Claro que lo quería, era su amigo. Habían veces que se preguntaba si ella y Remus podrían tener algo, pero él siempre se comportaba como un caballero con ella.

— No importa, tampoco quiero dormir con una mujer gorda — Le dijo enojado y la empujó.

Hermione se sonrojó. Estaba enojada, aún así le sorprendía que no hubiese dicho algo así antes. Ya había notado que su estomago estaba un poco más grande. Pero pensaba que nadie más lo había hecho.

Voldemort se fue de la habitación molesto.

— No estás gorda — Le dijo Remus suavemente.

Hermione tomó aire — No... sé... no debería comer tantos dulces.

Remus la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en el sofá — De todas maneras los dulces dañarán tus dientes.

— No si los cepillas dos veces al día — Le respondió tristemente Hermione, sus padres habían sido dentistas, pero eso no impedían que comieran dulces.

Mientras la escuchaba, Remus arreglaba el tablero de ajedrez — ¿Sabes que te quiero? ¿Verdad?

— Lo sé.

— Que si pudiese sacarte de aquí, lo haría.

— Lo sé — Se acercó más a él — Me iría si pudiese.

Jugaron casi una hora, hasta que Remus dijo que era hora de trabajar. Hermione estaba cansadísima, casi se quedó dormida. Remus tuvo que cargarla a la cama.

— Progresaste mucho hoy — Le dijo Remus — Encontraste una nueva motivación. No es extraño que estés cansada.

— Solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo — Susurró Hermione.

— Lo sé... me aseguraré de despedirme antes que tu esposo me saque de aquí.

Ella sonrió y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Remus.

* * *

Voldemort se dedicó a observar al hombre que dormía al lado de SU esposa, en SU cama. ¿Acaso no tenía ni un poco de dignidad?

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer lo que la niña había encontrado de las copas, sin embargo, sus ojos lo traicionaban y se iban a su esposa. No era como si quisiese estar en el lugar del hombre lobo. No podía ver en donde empezaba la niña ni en donde terminaba en hombre lobo. A él no le gustaba esa clase de proximidad. Aún así... ¡Eso no estaba bien!

La niña murmuró algo. Voldemort ya no aguantó más, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama. El lobo abrió los ojos y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El Señor Tenebroso apretó los labios. Remus se acercó más aún a Hermione y la apretó en los brazos, la chica sonrió y se apretujó a él. Remus levantó la mirada y le levantó una ceja a Voldemort.

Raramente Voldemort aceptaba desafíos. Generalmente se reía cuando encontraba a la persona lo suficientemente estúpida que lo desafiaba. Pero ese hombre lobo estaba cuestionando su habilidad para cuidar a su esposa. Solo porque no quería casarse con ella, no significaba que no podía cuidar de ella.

De un solo movimiento de varita, quedó en bóxers y se subió a la cama. El hombre lobo sonrió burlescamente al notar como Voldemort rodeaba a Hermione en sus brazos, ella murmuró algo sin sentido y se acomodó a su lado. Voldemort solo sonrió triunfante. Remus rodó los ojos y se durmió.

El Señor Oscuro pasó toda la noche planeando la muerte del hombre lobo.

* * *

Hermione no estaba precisamente despierta, tampoco estaba durmiendo. Estaba en el medio. Hacía tanto calor. Tal vez era porque estaba entre dos hombres, ¿Estaba durmiendo? Había soñado antes con estar con dos hombres sexualmente. Tal vez ese era solo un sueño. Claramente era un sueño, no conocía ningún hombre que disfrutarse estar con otro hombre. Estaba soñando, y pensaba disfrutarlo, así que no abrió los ojos.

El hombre a su izquierda tenía su brazo cerca de su estomago. Podía sentir que él estaba desnudo. Bien... El hombre a su derecha estaba totalmente vestido. También noto que ella estaba vestida. ¿Por qué estaba usando un camisón si se sentiría mucho más cómoda desnuda? No lo sabía. Lentamente, sin que sus _'hombres'_ lo notasen intentó sacarse el camisón.

Antes que lograse sacar sus brazos del camisón, el hombre a su izquierda la detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Siseó alguien.

Que gracioso... sonaba igual que Voldemort. Pero ella nunca soñaría con estar con Voldemort. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba! A menos que...

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Remus _'Mierda' _Pensó. No se había imaginado eso ni en un millón de años. Se sonrojó violentamente. Voldemort la volteó y la miró enojado.

De un movimiento brusco, la alejó de Remus, la puso sobre él y entró en su mente.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada para sacarlo, él levantó la mano y cayó sobre ella, ¡Había intentado golpearla!

— Así que no soy suficiente para ti — Siseó en su oído.

— Claro que lo eres — Susurró de vuelta — Solo fue un estúpido sueño.

El la empujó y la miró enojado — Despídete de tu amigo, en unos minutos más se irá de aquí.

Hermione se sentó y bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos chocolates de Remus.

— ¿Qué paso? — Le preguntó Remus preocupado.

Hermione suspiró — Él está... celoso.

Remus arqueó una ceja — ¿De mi?

Ella encogió los brazos — Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Remus le acarició la mano — ¿Crees que sobrevivirás...?

— ¿El matrimonio? — Le preguntó Hermione un poco avergonzada — Nunca. Creo que encontraremos una manera de acabar el uno con el otro.

El hombre lobo sonrió tristemente — Espero que tú... que no te haga nada.

— Claro que no lo hará — Le respondió Hermione sin nada de confianza.

Remus se puso de pie, Hermione hiso lo mismo. Había tantas cosas que ella quería decirle, que quería preguntarle. Sobre la orden, sobre sus amigos. Pero no quiso decir nada, no podía arriesgarse a que Voldemort escuchase nada. Aún así...

— ¿Cómo está Harry? — Susurró, tenía que saberlo. Lo necesitaba.

Remus se concentró en los últimos botones de su camisa — No muy bien. Se culpa a si mismo.

— ¿Podrías no... No decirle nada? — Le pidió — ¿Podrías decirle que mi esposo es bueno conmigo?

Remus frunció el ceño — Hermione... te torturo mentalmente... quedaste en shock.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma — Yo... Harry no tiene la culpa de que yo sea débil.

Remus la abrazó — No eres débil, Hermione. Te recuperaste rápidamente, más rápido que cualquier otra persona.

— Lo sé. Harry no tiene que saberlo, no tenemos que preocuparlo.

Él suspiró — Tengo que decirle a Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió, antes que pudiese decir algo más, Voldemort llegó. La tomó de un hombro y la empujó. Lanzó la varita de Remus al piso.

— Puedes aparecerte, hazlo ahora, antes que cambie de parecer.

Dándole a Hermione una última mirada, Remus desapareció. Voldemort no abandonó la habitación.

— Si no estuviese obligado a protegerte, haría que Crabbe y Goyle te demostrasen que placentero un trío puede ser — Le dijo furioso.

Hermione se estremeció al imaginarse eso — Te dije que solo fue un sueño. ¡Todo el mundo tiene sueños sexuales!

Él solo resopló enojado.

— ¿Llegaron los resultados de mis NEWTS? — Le preguntó cambiando el tema.

El solo la miro — Sí, creo que sí.

— ¿Crees que si?

— Sí, creo que llegaron antes que nos fuésemos a Finlandia. Pero aún no los he revisado. Pídele al elfo que nos traiga desayuno.

Aun sabiendo que Remus la había abandonado, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Le pidió a Lolly desayuno y espero que le entregasen las cartas.

Cuando él tenía las cartas en la mano, Hermione le pidió que se las entregara y el solo hizo que desaparecieran. Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó mientras se echaba una tostada a la boca — ¿Creíste que te las iba a entregar? Aún estoy molesto contigo.

Comieron en silencio. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Hermione se enojaba más. Cuando terminaron de comer, se puso de pie y se dispuso a tomar un baño, con la intensión de calmarse un poco. Sin embargo cuando terminó de bañarse, su ira solo aumentó más.

— No es como si pudiese controlar mis sueños — Le dijo enojada.

Él levantó la mirada — ¿Y?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? — Le preguntó un poco más calmada — ¿Lamento mucho no haber soñado contigo?

El solo cerró su libro.

— Merlín ¡Deja de actuar como un niño y entrégame mis cartas!

Él se levantó del sofá e intentó intimidarla — ¿Por qué no sueñas con ellas, entonces?

Ella solo gruñó — ¿Herí tu ego masculino? O algo así.

El se volteó — ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

— ¿Por qué eres tan infantil? — Hermione no sabía porque estaba enojada. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Pero él no estaba ayudando en nada. Quería golpearlo...

De repente, una explosión ocurrió en la habitación. Voldemort saltó lejos del fuego.

— Yo... — Dijo cuando vio a Voldemort acercándose a ella — No quería...

— ¿No querías matarme? — Le preguntó y Hermione notó que estaba asustado. Bueno, hasta ella estaba un poco asustada.

— Creo que sí, quería matarte.

* * *

Dumbledore se sorprendió muchísimo al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Remus Lupin esperándola. Hace más de tres semanas que no sabían de él y todos sospechaban que Voldemort lo había atrapado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, luciendo más saludable que nunca.

— ¿Cuándo fue tu primera detención? — Le preguntó.

Remus sonrió tristemente — En febrero, durante mi primer año. Sirius había encontrado la forma de llegar a las cocinas y James estaba en detención. Sirius decidió que robásemos comida y el profesor Robinson nos encontró.

Dumbledore asintió — Casi perdimos la esperanza.

— Lamento haberlos preocupado — Dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en una silla — No podía decir donde estaba.

Dumbledore se sentó tras el escritorio y pidió desayuno para los dos.

Luego de comer, Remus le contó la historia, el director estaba fascinado escuchándolo, le entristeció saber lo que había ocurrido por culpa de la carta, afortunadamente la chica era fuerte.

— Pobre niña — Dumbledore susurró.

Remus asintió — Sí, él estaba muy enojado hoy en la mañana.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé... creo que estaba celoso.

— ¿De verdad? — Dumbledore encontró eso interesante. Por lo visto Voldemort estaba sintiendo algo por su esposa, tal vez solo estaba siendo posesivo — ¿Alguno dijo algo comprometedor?

Remus negó con la cabeza — No. Voldemort no estaba mucho en la habitación y Hermione... hasta el día de ayer no hablaba nada con sentido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

— No lo sé... Voldemort entró a la habitación, me sacó de ahí y hablaron, lo último que se es que ella entra corriendo y me pide que no me valla.

— Que extraño...

— Mucho

Dumbledore notó como un sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Remus — ¿Algo más?

— No se si tiene algo que ver con esto pero... había mucha tensión entre ellos.

— ¿Tensión? — Preguntó interesado.

— Tensión sexual — Dijo Remus lentamente — No creo que a él le guste ella, o a ella le guste él. Pero él parecía querer tomarla en cualquier momento... Y no creo que a ella le hubiese importado.

Dumbledore se encontró incomodo. Luego de ver la fotografía que Voldemort le mando a Harry, no pensó que Hermione se acercase nuevamente a Voldemort. Tal vez subestimó a Voldemort. Tal vez subestimó a Hermione.

**Iria:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Si crees que eso es cruel, espera a leer lo que viene más adelante! Saludos.

**Kelle Malfoy:** Não sei muito Português, tudo que posso dizer é sim. haverá romance. Muito mais tarde. Obrigado por ler e comentar! Tenha um bom dia. Que diz respeito (Ni si quiera sé si lo escribí bien)

**fior aquarium:** jajaja sí, él si que lo merece. Migrañas y mucho más. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Lady Luna Andrews****:** Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y favoritar mi historia jajajaj. Saludos.

**bess20****:** Pues, sí duele aceptarlo, pero es un imbécil. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**lecaosma****:** Muchas gracias, me haces sonrojar. Jajaja, sí es algo dulce, pero él lo hizo no por ella, sino porque el contrato lo obligaba, si no lo hacía su cabeza dolería por horas. Jajaja espero que termine bien. Saludos. Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Yuuki Kuchiki****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues es mi culpa. Ya tengo varios capítulos traducidos, pero me gusta revisarlos muchos puesto que a veces no me queda muy buena la traducción. Pues, saludos, que tengas un buen día.

**Amia Snape****:** Jajaa, aún no sale la pareja de Severus, lo único que puedo decir es que será un gran apoyo para Hermione. Pues, créeme, falta un poco para el romanticismo. El es el Señor Tenebroso. No se encariña fácilmente.

**Athena:** Jajaja ¿Embarazo? Mmmm no estaría nada de mal. Eso se verá más adelante, pero con lo meticuloso que Voldemort es, no dudo que le dé pociones anticonceptivas a Hermione. Saludos. Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**xxxxInu girlxx93839****:** Jajaja, sí está más que loco. Pues, se merece ese sufrimiento y más, es un ser malvado. Malo. Malo. Malo. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

**Ainums****:** Jajaja no importa, yo también ya lo leí en Ingles jajaja. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que mi traducción no te decepcione ya que lo leíste en Ingles. Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_  
Escrito por: **Lady Miya**  
Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract"** Escrito por **"Lady Miya"**Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora:**Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW). Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

* * *

**Nota mía:**Muchas gracias por comentar, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

En el orfanato, los demás niños fueron para él o víctimas o agresores. No sabían lo que significaba en bien o el mal, en muchos casos, era demasiado tarde cuando lo aprendían.

Tom tenía cuatro años cuando conoció el juego conocido como 'La Silla' él como todo niño, tenía curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que los niños más grandes le hacían a los más pequeños en sus habitaciones. Un niño llamado Adam lo invitó a jugar. Tom estaba emocionado por fin jugaría con los niños más grandes.

La silla era un juego bastante simple, un niño era atado a esta y los otro la empujaban. Tom pasó semanas sin dormir por las pesadillas que el jueguito le daba. Odiaba sentirse dependiente de otros, así que se juró a sí mismo no sentir eso nunca más.

Tom Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort recordó eso mientras caminaba a la habitación de su más leal sirviente. Severus tenía lo que él necesitaba, su esposa estuvo a punto de asesinarlo y si el contrato no la hubiese detenido, no sabía que podría haber pasado. Tal vez ella no había estado consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a correr el riesgo. Tenía que hacer algo con ella. ¡Y el maldito contrato no dejaba que él le hiciese daño!

El había escuchado hablar de ella antes, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de sus mortífagos tenía al menos una cicatriz de ella. Ella había sido la razón por la que varios de ellos habían sido capturados y habían recibido el beso del dementor, así que desde que supo que tenía que casarse con ella, ordenó a Severus buscar una manera para deshacerse de su magia. Sabía que era horrible, estar casado con una sangre sucia que además sería squib de por vida.

Llego a la habitación se Severus, de cortesía golpeó y abrió la puerta.

— Mi Lord — Dijo Severus al verlo llegar.

— Necesito la poción — Siseó molesto — La que elimina la magia de las personas.

Severus frunció el ceño e hizo entrar a Voldemort a su laboratorio — ¿Es necesario? — Preguntó mientras buscaba en los estantes la poción — La niña es indefensa sin una varita.

— ¡No me cuestiones! — Gritó, definitivamente no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

— Lo lamente, Mi Señor — Contestó Severus mientras le entregaba un frasco con poción azul — No es por ser descortés, Mi Señor, pero le aconsejo que revise a la niña antes de despojarla de su magia, al fin y al cabo sus padres son Muggles y si es que ella tiene alguna de sus enfermedades, como cáncer, la magia es lo único que la mantiene viva.

Voldemort apretó sus labios. Si la niña tenía algún tipo de enfermedad, quitarle la magia sería herirla y no quería tener ese maldito dolor de cabeza nuevamente — ¿Puedes examinarla?

— Si usted lo ordena.

— Bien, sígueme — Los dos hombres caminaron en silencio. Voldemort iba con una sonrisa malvada en su cara, sabía que la chica estaba semi desnuda y si Snape la veía ella se sentiría más humillada de lo que estaba.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró vestida. Ah, para la otra será.

— Profesor — La niña se puso de pie y miró a Snape con sus grandes ojos marrones — Pero...

Voldemort sonrió — ¿Sorprendida? Severus es leal a mi.

— Confiamos en usted — Susurró.

Voldemort vio como Snape rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo.

— Te examinaré rápidamente antes que mi Lord te quite la magia — Le dijo duramente — Acuéstate en el sillón.

La chiquilla miró a Voldemort enojada — No quiero la poción.

Voldemort se acercó a ella — ¿Tú crees que me importa? Ahora, haz lo que Severus dice y acuéstate en el sillón — Se acercó más a ella — ¿O prefieres que te amarre?

A Hermione le tomó menos de un segundo entender que quería decir su querido esposo, lo miró enojada y se acostó en el sofá.

— ¿Alguien de tu familia ha padecido algún tipo de enfermedades? — Le preguntó mientras la examinaba.

— Uno de mis tíos tenía artrosis — Contestó — Mis abuelos por parte de papá, ambos tienen cáncer, uno a causa del tabaco y el otro a los huesos. Mi abuela tenía un problema a la piel, pero eso solamente.

— No hay ningún síntoma de cáncer — Dijo Snape — Tal vez cuando seas mayor aparecerá…

— Bien — Lo interrumpió Voldemort — Dale la poción.

Severus frunció el ceño — ¿Está seguro, mi Señor? La poción no ha sido probada en nadie, pero es muy poderosa, podría interferir con los poderes del niño.

Voldemort arqueó una ceja — ¿Qué niño?

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron más de lo normal — El de ella — Respondió apuntando a Hermione — Ya tiene ocho semanas de embarazo.

Voldemort lo miró sorprendido — ¿QUÉ?

* * *

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en su profesor. Nunca le había costado entender lo que la gente hablaba, pero en ese momento, simplemente no entendía nada. ¡No tenía sentido lo que el pocionista estaba diciendo! Ella no estaba embarazada. Claro que no, si lo estuviera ella ya lo hubiese…

Su mano derecha bajó a su estomago. Él le había dicho que ella estaba gorda. Pero… ¡Era su culpa! Él pensó que ella estaba engordando porque comía mucho, pero no ¡Todo era culpa de él! ¡La había dejado embarazada! Quería reír, pero… Ella estaba embarazada, iba a dar a luz al hijo de Voldemort. Al hijo del señor Tenebroso. Oh Merlín, eso era horrible.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su esposo — Tú — Siseó Hermione furiosa.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, Hermione se puso de pie, él hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Has escuchado hablar alguna vez de anticonceptivos? — Gritó Hermione — ¡Vienen en todas formas! Pociones, hechizos ¡Incluso condones!

— ¡Claro que lo he hecho! Señorita perfecta — Gritó de vuelta Voldemort — Ocupé el hechizo anticonceptivo el día de nuestra boda, el día en Hamina ¿Tú y Malfoy…?

— ¿MALFOY? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? De la única forma que estaría con él es si me hubiese violado — Le gritó furiosa, no sabía que era lo que su esposo tenía, pero siempre lograba quitarle toda la paciencia.

— ¿ENTONCES, QUIÉN MIERDA ES EL PADRE?

— TE DIJE, MALDITO, QUE NO HE ESTADO CON NADIE MÁS, ¿NO SE SI LO RECUERDAS, PERO ERA VIRGEN CUANDO NOS CASAMOS? — Estaban gritando tan fuerte, que no escucharon como Snape intentaba ganar su atención.

— Mi Señor — Dijo Severus un poco más alto.

Voldemort y Hermione pararon su discusión y voltearon a ver al mortífago.

Voldemort tomó aire — Severus, puedes retirarte. Pero, te prohíbo compartir lo que viste y escuchaste aquí. Y me refiero a TODO. Sabré si me has desobedecido.

Hermione dudó eso. Había estado sorprendida cuando vio al Profesor Snape entrar a la habitación, pero inmediatamente actuó como una loca desconfiada para que Voldemort no sospechase si ella demostraba que aún confiaba en Snape. Hubiese sido extraño que ella fuese amable con él, si supuestamente él había traicionado a la Orden. Tal vez podría ayudar a Snape con su espionaje.

Cuando Severus dejó la habitación, Voldemort se acercó más a Hermione, intentando intimidarla con su cercanía — Deseo que me digas toda la verdad — Siseó enojado, Hermione sintió como la magia del contrato la obligaba a decirle todo — ¿Quién aparte de yo, se ha atrevido a enterrar su miembro dentro tuyo?

— ¡Nadie! — Contestó — ¡Solo he tenido sexo tres veces! ¡Ni si quiera he besado a chicos antes!

— Tres Veces — Voldemort abrió los ojos — Nosotros hemos tenido sexo tres veces…

Hermione apretó los labios — Sí, y yo no tengo varita, así que ¡NO me puedes culpar!

— Pero aún así tú tienes la culpa — Susurró — Si no hubieses caminado desnuda…

— ¿Así que yo tengo la culpa? Tú me follaste.

— SI — Le gritó mientras la empujaba — Te dije que no me provocaras y aún así caminas desnuda por la habitación.

— ¿Crees que planeé esto? — Le preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

— ¿Acaso no lo hiciste? — Gruñó — Escuche lo que la peluquera te dijo ¡Pensaste que yo sería más amable con un hijo!

— ¿Cómo mierda crees que yo pensaría eso cuando tú te has empecinado en demostrar lo contrario? — Gritó más fuerte Hermione mientras rompía la camisa de su esposo.

El la observó en silencio unos segundos — Me alegra que entiendas eso. También quiero que te quede en la mente que yo no quiero ese niño, y que su nacimiento no cambiará nada en mí.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos — Créeme, entiendo todo lo que estás diciendo, pero sé que te estás engañando a ti mismo creyendo que un bebe no cambiará nada.

La empujó nuevamente — ¡Estás equivocada!

Unas ganas inmensas de burlarse hicieron que Hermione se pellizcara el brazo. Ella sabía que tenía razón.

Voldemort notó lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente de la castaña — Perra insolente — Le gritó.

— Maldito egoísta — Le contestó Hermione mientras lo empujaba.

Como venganza, él la empujo nuevamente, más fuerte. Hermione cayó al sofá, antes que pudiese hacer algo, ella lo tomó de la túnica y lo intentó lanzar al sofá. De una forma u otra, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Voldemort miró sorprendido a Hermione, no creía que la chiquilla tuviese las agallas de seguir la pelea. Hermione igualmente levantó la mirada sorprendida, pero no por las mismas razones, sino porque sintió la erección de su esposo en su entrepierna.

— ¿Te excita pelear? — Murmuró. Su corazón latía rápidamente, no estaba segura si era por el enojo.

— Bueno, ya que no puedo degollarte — Su mano tomó suavemente la cabeza de Hermione y que Salazar lo perdonase, la besó.

El sexo no duró mucho, pero fue intenso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ropa desapareció y él estaba dentro de ella. Por un momento, Hermione sintió que ellos eran un cuerpo. Él permitió que ella lo acariciase y cuando llegó al orgasmo, enterró sus uñas en la pálida y bien formada espalda de su esposo. Cuando ambos acabaron, Voldemort la subió sobre él y se quedaron un rato en el piso. A Hermione eso no le importó para nada, en realidad le gustó y sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos, Voldemort se puso de pie y ayudó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, desnudos se sentaron en el sofá. Hermione intentó acurrucarse a su lado, él la empujo.

— No lo puedo creer — Dijo Voldemort suavemente.

Hermione que estaba dormitando abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente — ¿Qué cosa?

Él puso su mano en el estomago de ella — Pensé que estabas engordando. Aunque, vomitaste mucho cuando estuvimos en…

Hermione suspiró y miró como la mano de su esposo acariciaba su barriga, se sentía tan bien — Creo que engordaré más ahora.

— Sí, lo harás. Circe, no me gusta la gente gorda.

Hermione arqueó una ceja — ¿Por qué?

— Porque no viven sanamente.

— ¿Y eso te molesta porque…?

— Solo me molesta.

— Eres muy prejuicioso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú amas a todo el mundo? — Se burló.

— No, claro que no. Pero si voy a juzgar a alguien, intento hacerlo por sus acciones, no por su físico o por quienes son sus padres.

— No te creo — Murmuró y sacó su mano del estomago de ella — Y yo no soy tan prejuicioso como mis mortífagos.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Ellos ni soñarían con besar a alguien como tú — Se puso de pie y fue al baño. Al llegar a la puerta, dudo un poco, pero con un movimiento de varita, un montoncillo de cartas apareció en la mesa frente a ella — Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Hermione mantuvo su mirada en la puerta por unos segundos. Notó que él era mucho más agradable luego de haber tenido sexo, sin embargo esta recompensa fue inesperada. Antes que él cambiase de parecer tomó las cartas, todas estaban dirigidas a Hermione Riddle, abrió la primera. Eran los resultados de sus NEWTS. ¡Sacó E en todo! Al mirarlas fijamente, notó que incluso sacó el puntaje más alto en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La segunda carta era de la señora Weasley, era corte, invitándola a pasar la navidad en la madriguera. Por un minuto cerró sus ojos y se imaginó allá, bebiendo ponche y cantando villancicos. Sabía que Voldemort no la iba a dejar hacer eso.

La tercera, era de Gringotts. Ya que Hermione y Voldemort tenían que compartir todo, ella ahora tenía acceso a su cuenta bancaria. La carta tenía información de la bóveda, la llave y otras mierdas que ella no utilizaría, después de todo ella no podía salir de la mansión. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver cuánto dinero tenía su esposo. Podía mudarse a un palacio y vivir lleno de lujos por el resto de su vida, ¿Cómo consiguió tanto dinero?

Si de algo estaba segura, era que no quería saberlo.

La última carta era de Narcissa Malfoy, invitándola a ella y a su esposo al baile anual de Halloween. Hermione frunció el ceño al leer la carta, imaginó que esas cosas eran las que hacían las esposas de los mortífagos. Seguramente Voldemort le iba a explicar más adelante. Justo cuando terminó de leer las cartas, su esposo salió del baño totalmente vestido — ¿Acaso no te vas a vestir?

Ella dejó las cartas en la mesa — Estaba esperando que salieras del baño. Dudo que hayas querido compañía. ¿Sabías que soy conocida como Hermione Riddle?

Él levantó una ceja — ¿Por quién?

— El banco, el colegio — Le mostró los sobres — Todos son dirigidos a Hermione Riddle.

— Bueno, según el contrato ese es tu nuevo nombre — Murmuró.

— Así que, ¿No te enojarás si la gente me dice, Señora Riddle?

El suspiró — Si significa tanto para ti, usa el maldito nombre.

— Gracias — Respondió con un poco de sarcasmo, Hermione — No sabes cuánto significa para mi saber que tengo un nombre.

El solo la miró mientras ella se iba a bañar. Mientras Hermione se lavaba, su mano se posó en su barriga. Estaba un poco hinchada, nadie notaría que estaba embarazada. Un bebe Riddle… Merlín, no lo podía creer. ¡No tenía sentido! Ella no quería tener hijos con él… se imaginada que a los treinta, con alguien que ella amase. Pero no con Lord Voldemort. Pobre de su bebe, tendrá los peores padres que alguien pudiese pedir.

* * *

Pasó un mes sin novedad alguna. Durante la primera semana, Hermione estaba deprimida, pero Voldemort encontró rápidamente la solución a eso. ¡Libros! Desde que encontraron la información de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, no habían encontrado nada más. Pero eso no impedía que Hermione investigase.

Durante la segunda semana, volvieron a trotar, esta vez no discutieron y él estaba bastante orgulloso de ella. Aunque claramente, nunca se lo diría.

También le permitió usar su biblioteca privada. Aunque prácticamente vivían juntos, no se veían mucho. Voldemort salía por días, pero cuando estaba en la casa, la sacaba a correr o solo se acostaba a su lado. Cuando ella ya estaba durmiendo. Habían días que ella despertaba y la única evidencia de su esposo era su vientre hinchado. Eso la hacía sentirse sola.

A mediados de Septiembre comenzaron a pasar cosas. Hermione despertó y se sentía mareada. Necesitaba descansar, se acercó a la cama y cerró los ojos.

Minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y por ahí entró su esposo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó.

— Solo descanso — Susurró — No me sentía muy bien.

Sintió como él se acercaba a ella. Se sentó a su lado y la examinó.

— Estás pálida — Posó su mano en la frente de ella — Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

— Debe ser algo del embarazo. Nunca te perdonaré eso.

— Lo sé — Se rió suavemente mientras pasaba la varita por el cuerpo de ella — No es nada grave — Le dijo mientras se puso de pie.

— Espera — Lo interrumpió — ¿Me abrazas?

El la miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza — ¿Abrazarte?

— Sí — Le respondió — Quiero un abrazo.

Mantuvo sus ojos en ella — No me importa.

La mano de Voldemort estaba cerca de la de ella, así que la tomó y le dijo — Abrázame o te destruiré.

Él se rió — Tú sí que sabes cómo… ¡Ouch! ¿Qué hiciste?

Hermione sonrió — Leo demasiado — Le lanzó otra onda eléctrica. No era dañina, solo hacía que su cabello se encrespase. Encontró ese hechizo en un libro de Artes Oscuras y había decidido probarlo en su esposo. Como no era dañino, el contrato la dejaba.

— ¿Cómo? — Le preguntó mientras entraba a la cama y la rodeaba con los brazos — Pensé que detestabas las Artes Oscuras. ¿Cómo es que lo puedes hacer? El contrato no deja que nos hagamos daño.

— Tú eres una excepción. Nunca usaría las artes oscuras en otras personas. Y no te estoy dañando, solo te doy un poco de mi magia.

Él sonrió —Si quieres aprender más, avísame. No me importaría enseñarte.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero en realidad si le interesaba saber artes oscuras.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo debo abrazarte? — Le preguntó luego de unos minutos.

— Si me dejaras estar con más gente no necesitaría que me abrazaras — Murmuró — Si me dejaras ver a mis amigos…

El suspiró — Si te portas bien en la fiesta de los Malfoy estaríamos hablando.

— Actúas como si fueses mi dueño.

— Lo soy, eres mi esposa.

— Estamos en el siglo 21, ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Y?

— Los hombres ya no son dueños de sus esposas.

— Yo soy especial.

Ella resopló molesta — Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero celebrarlo con mis amigos.

— Por eso te llegaron tantos regalos. Había pensado que era por otra cosa.

— ¿Qué regalos?

— Mañana los verás — Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Salgamos mañana? — Le preguntó

— ¿A correr?

— No, salgamos. Vamos a comer. Algo así.

— No seas tonta. Las parejas reales hacen esas cosas.

— ¿No somos una pareja?

Es suspiró y abrió los ojos — Nos odiamos, si pudiésemos nos mataríamos. No nos gustan las mismas cosas…

— Pero estamos casados, y vamos a tener un bebé.

— Niña, no somos una pareja. Las parejas están juntas porque quieren, a nosotros nos obligaron.

Hermione suspiró — Es que… nada… me… me volveré loca si no salgo de aquí.

— Entonces tengo que ser bueno y dejar que veas a tus amigos — Se burló.

— No tienes por qué ser malo. Solo quiero alguien con quien hablar — Susurró Hermione.

— Pues, aquí estoy. Habla conmigo.

—Tu dijiste que nos odiábamos.

— ¿Y?

— Sería agradable hablar con alguien que se preocupase por mi.

— Has amigos en la fiesta de los Malfoy.

— Ya no te quiero abrazar.

— Por fin — Se puso de pie rápidamente, estaba saliendo de la hbaitación cuando escuchó un sollozo — ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Hermione no dijo nada, se sentía totalmente miserable llorando y todo era culpa de las malditas hormonas, si la soledad no la volvía loca, las hormonas lo harían.

Voldemort apretó los labios — No voy a dejar que me chantajee una niñita llorona.

Hermione no dijo nada, una vez que comenzaba a llorar ya no podía parar. No sabía por que, se sentía patética. Pero las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

— ¡Circe! Mujer ¡Calmate!

Hermione se puso de pie — Te odio — Le dijo y entró al baño. Sabia que estaba siendo una nena, pero no podía parar. Sintió la puerta cerrarse y llenó la tina con agua.

— Lolly — Llamó.

La elfina apareció con un pop — ¿Me llamaba señora?

— ¿Me puedes traer un chocolate, por favor?

La elfina dudo un poco — El señor no estará feliz.

— Yo me encargo del señor — Murmuró Hermione.

— Si Lady — La elfina desapareció y volvió con un pedazo de chocolate.

Hermione le agradeció y entró a la tina. Comenzó a pensar en Harry. En Remus. En la guerra, Voldemort nunca le decía nada. El iba y venía, varias veces había llegado con sangre en su ropa. Pero nunca hablaba.

Unas horas mas tarde, Hermione estaba nuevamente en su cama. Ya era de noche, pero no podía dormir. Voldemort no estaba ahí y temía que él se quisiese vengar con alguien inocente. Cuando el reloj sonó en la mañana, notó que oficialmente tenía 22 años. No que se sintiese mas vieja, solo comenzó a pensar en su futuro.

Cuando notó que ya no podía dormir más, se puso de pie, tomó un libro y comenzó a leer. Una hora mas tarde, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Voldemort. Ella levantó la mirada y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al notar que estaba limpio. Se veía pensativo, pero no había sangre en su ropa.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Al principio Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero luego se rindió y lo besó de vuelta.

— Feliz cumpleaños — Susurró.

— ¿Qué…? — El puso un dedo en su boca.

— Te tengo una sorpresa — Susurró nuevamente y la tomó de la mano.

Ella frunció el ceño — ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

— Una mascota — Dijo y la apuró — Pensaba dársela a uno de mis mortífagos, pero pensé que era mejor que la tuvieses tú. Ya no quiero verte llorar más.

No estaba muy segura si esa 'mascota' le iba a gustar, pero aún así lo siguió. Bajó su mirada y vio que aún iban de la mano.

— Espero que no sea otra cabeza — Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No, ya aprendí mi lección — Le respondió — Esta mascota está viva. La capturamos durante una batalla unas semanas atrás. Ya la interrogue, pero no dijo mucho.

— ¿Es una persona? — Le preguntó sorprendida.

— Se podría decir.

Bajaron unas cuantas escaleras y doblaron hacia todos los lados posibles. Hermione veía todo igual, no sabía cómo su esposo no se perdía. Pararon frente a una puerta y la abrieron lentamente. En ella había una mujer.

— Despierta — Gritó Voldemort.

La mujer saltó, cuando Hermione vio su cara la reconoció inmediatamente. Claro, no estaba acostumbrada a verla así, sus ojos café estaban opacos y su cabello ya no existía.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo — ¿Ginny?

* * *

**fior aquarium:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, como ya leíste ¡Si! Estaba embarazada. Pues, ahora si que se pone interesante. Saludos.

**:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pues, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

**Athena:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**judith178****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos, espero te guste el capítulo.

**Iria:** Jajaja pues sí. Los traductores nunca hacen bien su trabajo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**An:** Pues, sí son 33 capítulos. Falta lo mejor todavía. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Lady Luna Andrews****:** Pues sí, y ahora si que se pondrá posesivo. Jajaj Pues Hermione sufre de las hormonas del embarazo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**ALEX:** Pues, ahora no me demoré casi nada en actualizar. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**lecaosma**** :**Muchas gracias, pues, ahora si que se pondrá celoso. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Smithback**** :** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Yuuki Kuchiki**** :** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pues, ya me comuniqué con la autora de otro Voldemort/Hermione y pues, solo tengo que traducir. Me dio hoy la respuesta así que me demoraré unos días en comenzar a postear la historia. Pero No te preocupes, habrá mas. Saludos.

**Amia Snape**** :** HOLA amia. Muchas gracias, me haces sonrojar. ¿Remus el padrino? Uff eso requerirá mucha persuasión. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos guapa.

**HoguiHatter**** :** ¡Hola! Nueva lectora. Muuuuuchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Pues espero te haya gustado mucho el capítulo y que no te haya decepcionado mi traducción. Pues, ya leí tu historia. Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_  
Escrito por: **Lady Miya**  
Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract"** Escrito por **"Lady Miya"**Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora: **Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW). Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mía:**Muchas gracias por comentar, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡No, no están alucinando! Me demoré poco en actualizar. ¡Dios me quiero morir! detesto estar enferma.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

La jovencita saltó al escuchar su nombre. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó la mano.

- Ginny – Le dijo nuevamente – Soy yo, Hermione.

La pelirroja se veía asustada. Ahogó un gritillo e intentó sacar su mano de la de su amiga. Hermione no la soltó, sabía que Voldemort la estaba mirando, pero no le importó. Ella era su amiga.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Le preguntó a su esposo horrorizada.

- Es una prisionera de guerra, ¿Qué crees que le hice? – Le contestó Voldemort – Deberías estar agradecida. No la maté.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sus ojos no abandonaban a su mejor amiga. Aparte de estar sucia y de no tener cabello, no tenía ningún otro tipo de heridas. Aunque sabía que habían usado la maldición Cruciatus en ella… y probablemente la habían… no lo quería pensar, pero probablemente la habían violado.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a su cabello? – Le preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba acercase más a su amiga.

- Me sorprende que preguntes.

Hermione al escucharlo volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, el solo sonrió burlescamente – Pensé que habías leído todos los libros de tortura que hay en mi biblioteca.

La castaña recordó rápidamente – Querían eliminar todo rastro de identidad en ella.

Él asintió – Es algo común.

Los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron y volvieron a Ginny. Podía ver como los ojos marrones de su amiga brillaban con un poco de esperanza, pero la fuerza en ellos ya no estaba.

- Así que – Comenzó Voldemort -¿Quieres quedártela, o la…?

- ¡No! – Respondió rápidamente – Es decir… sí. Quiero quedármela. ¿Puede quedarse en la habitación de Remus?

- Siempre y cuando no esté en nuestra habitación.

- ¡Claro!

- E investigarás más.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y volvió a prestarle atención a Ginny. Por lo visto había entendido lo que estaban hablando, porque su antes bella y prolija cara estaba cubierta en lágrimas que Hermione solo pudo traducir como de alivio. La castaña le sonrió y le secó las lágrimas. Le dolía ver a su amiga de esa manera. Cuando Ron murió su relación se había distanciado un poco, ya que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Harry.

- Y – Continuó su esposo. Hermione notó que sonaba feliz – Me ayudarás a interrogar a los prisioneros.

Her head snapped back in response. "What?"

El se encogió los hombros – Creo que servirás en eso.

Hermione sonrió – Solo si puedo llevarla de vuelta a su hogar.

Él arqueó una ceja - ¿A su hogar? ¿De verdad crees que dejaré que vayas a la casa de la chiquilla? Aparte, ella es tu mascota, tu regalo de cumpleaños. Uno no desecha sus regalos.

- Es mi regalo… mi amiga, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella – Se corrigió a si misma.

Hermione levantó sus ojos y los posó en Voldemort, se veía pensativo – Veremos. Saca a la niña de la celda. Quiero ir a acostarme.

Hermione ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie. La pelirroja apenas podía caminar, así que se afirmó de Hermione. Los ojos de la castaña se entristecieron al notar que apenas la habían alimentado. Minutos más tarde, llegaron a la habitación que Remus usó cuando la ayudó con su depresión. Se conectaba con la de ellos por un pequeño baño que nadie usaba. Hermione la guió a ese lugar, imaginaba que Ginny desearía un baño.

Cuando estaban solas en el baño, Ginny finalmente habló, su voz estaba ronca – No te pareces a la que era mi amiga.

Hermione sonrió tristemente – Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

- Al principio pensé que eras uno de ellos usando poción multijugos. ¿Eres tú?

- Desafortunadamente, sí - Le respondió Hermione – Tengo un nuevo corte de pelo, uso ropa costosa… todo porque él quiere que parezca una dama. ¿Te espero afuera mientras te bañas?

El labio de Ginny comenzó a temblar.

- Me puedo quedar si tu quieres - Le aseguró rápidamente, Hermione.

Ginny asintió y se sacó la ropa. Hermione no se sorprendió al verla refregarse la piel. No era agradable vivir con Voldemort, pero ni en sus más grandes pesadillas podría imaginar lo que los mortífagos le hicieron a Ginny.

Media hora más tarde, Ginny cortó el agua y salió de la bañera, al mirarla Hermione recordó que siempre había envidiado las curvas de la pelirroja, ahora sin embargo, no sentía nada más que lástima al verla así. Sus costillas se veían y lo que antes eran curvas ahora esa solo piel.

Hermione le pasó una toalla y la llevó a la cama.

- ¿Te… te hicieron…? – Temió preguntar Hermione - Te puedo dar una poción que prevenga cosas inesperadas – Le dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Ginny negó con la cabeza – Dijeron que ellos no podían hacer eso.

- Bien – Hermione se mordió el labio, ¿Qué le podía decir a alguien que fu recién rescatado, que probablemente paso semanas torturada? - ¿Crees que puedas dormir?

- Eh… sí… gracias.

Hermione le acarició la cabeza - Deseo haber podido ayudarte antes.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Hermione la quedo mirando unos minutos antes de volver a su habitación. Al entrar vio a su esposo acostado, esperando por ella.

- Son unos monstruos – Le dijo mientras se sacaba la ropa y entraba a la cama - ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a una niña?

Sabía que no sacaba nada enojándose con Voldemort, sabía que él había pensado en ella al entregarle a Ginny en vez de algún otro mortífago. Sin embargo no podía agradecerle por eso. ¡Lo que le hicieron no tenía nombre!

- Estamos en guerra, esposa. Hacemos lo que hay que hacer por información. Los de la orden hacen lo mismo.

- Ellos no torturarían a una niña.

- Eso es lo que quieren que tú creas - Se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el estomago – Tú y esa niña son muy afortunadas…

- ¿No te cansas de torturar a gente? – Le preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

- No. Y no creo que lo haga – Le respondió y cerró los ojos.

- Hay algo malo en ti – Murmuró.

- Si tú lo dices, querida – Bromeó.

* * *

Ya que su esposa pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo con la chica Weasley, Voldemort se dedicó a disfrutar la soledad de la habitación. Por fin podia relajarse y leer un buen libro. Ya no estaba esa voz hablándole constantemente. Cuando hablaban, notó que ella estaba más feliz que de costumbre. No que le importase la felicidad de su esposa, pero cuando estaba feliz, se portaba mejor con él. Y eso era bueno, porque siempre que ella estaba enojada, recibía horribles dolores de cabeza.

El mes de Octubre paso sin novedad alguna y la fiesta en casa de los Malfoy se acercaba más y más. Voldemort no era muy fan de las fiestas, pero como el Señor Oscuro, tenía que hacer acto de presencia, eso significaba que tenía que llevar a su esposa, tenía que demostrarle a ellos lo perfecta que ella era y lo bien que se llevaban. No que fuese verdad, pero las apariencias importaban.

La mañana de la gran fiesta, Voldemort despertó temprano. Su esposa seguía dormida a su lado. Probablemente había llegado tarde esa noche, puesto que, no la había sentido llegar. La miró dormir por unos segundos, si cabello estaba esparcido en la almohada, su estomago estaba redondo, ya iba por el cuarto mes de embarazo. Aún no lo comprendía. Siempre había querido saber que era ser padre, o en su caso tener uno. Algunas personas pensaban que él quería tener un heredero a algo así, pero cuando uno es inmortal no necesita uno.

Eso ya no importaba, ya venía un heredero en camino. De todas maneras, si él era inservible, solo tenía que acabar con su vida.

Su esposa se movió a su lado y el dejo de pensar.

- Buen día - Murmuró le murmuró.

Ella se estiro, al hacer eso la mitad de sus pechos quedaron a la vista – Buen día.

- Es un gras día – Le respondió él.

Ella frunció el ceño, luego lo recordó – Oh, verdad. La fiesta de los Malfoy, ¿Tengo que ir?

- Sí, tienes que ir – Levantó un poco la cabeza – Esta noche es muy importante. Tendrás que actuar como la esposa perfecta. Así que, no hablar de más, no pelear y no demostrar tus ganas de pelear o hablar de más. Trata de estar en silencio, de hablar de cosas sin importancia. Habla de ropa, niños, cosas así. Cuando estén hablando de otras personas, escucha pero no digas nada. Todo puede ser usado en nuestra contra. Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces. Y lo más importante, actúa como si te encantase estar casada conmigo.

Ella lo estaba mirando con la boca media abierta – En otras palabras, quieres que actúe como la típica estúpida y perfecta esposa de mortífago.

- No tanto. Eres mi esposa, y eso te da un nivel más alto que el de las demás.

- ¿Y los hombres?

- Algunos de ellos, no de los que son mis más leales hombres.

- ¿Cómo sé cuáles son esos?

- Los que no se reverencian tanto.

- Esta bien… ¿Algo más?

- Sí, si fallas esto, mataré a tu amiga – No era como si él le hubiese obsequiado a la chiquilla Weasley porque era un buen esposo. El sabía que esto sucedería, su esposa era inteligente, pero a veces necesitaba una motivación extra. Esa era una de las razones por las que quería que su hijo naciese, era la ocasión perfecta para tenerla bajo control.

Ella lo miró horrorizada – No lo harías…

- Mírame.

Apretó los labios – Si triunfo, me dejarás llevarla a su casa.

- Te has convertido en una buena negociante – Le dijo - ¿No te importa que asesine a tu amiga?

- Pues, ya decidiste así que lo único que me queda ahora es negociar.

Él sonrió – Está bien, podrás llevarla a su hogar. Pero bajo mis condiciones.

- Siempre y cuando la dejes segura en su casa.

- Por supuesto – Ambos se pusieron de pie, él se puso unos pantaloncillos y comenzó a ejercitarse, mientras tanto, Hermione se dirigía al baño.

- Te estás volviendo bastante buena en este juego - Tuvo el impulso de decirle.

- ¿En qué juego? - Le preguntó Hermione confundida.

- En el mío.

Ella paró y lo quedo mirando – Malas influencias, creo.

El sonrió, su esposa estaba sirviendo más de lo que él había pensado.

* * *

Ginny ayudó a Hermione a arreglarse para la fiesta de los Malfoy. Durante el mes que había estado en la habitación de al lado de ella, había cambiado bastante. Claramente no era la chica alegre que era antes, pero al menos ya no tenía pesadillas. Su cabello estaba volviendo a crecer e incluso se reía a veces.

- ¿Qué usarás? Le preguntó Ginny mientras la peinaba.

- Un largo vestido de color verde – Susurró Hermione – Él quiere mostrarme como una especie de trofeo. Deberías escuchar lo que me dice: Solo habla de niños y ropa, obedéceme. Quiere que actúe como si no tuviese cerebro.

- Al menos te verás linda – Respondió Ginny mientras veía el reflejo de Hermione en el espejo, en realidad se veía bella.

- Pues, tienes que verte linda si eres la señora Riddle – Resopló Hermione.

- Al menos tienes algo que hacer – Ginny nunca se quejaba, pero ahora que ya se estaba sintiendo mejor y no sufría de pesadillas, se estaba aburriendo. Hermione intentaba pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ella, pero a veces ni eso era suficiente.

- Trataré de traer algún libro – Prometió Hermione.

- Muchas gracias – Sonrió Ginny.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, un golpe en la puerta avisó a Hermione que ya tenía que partir, esta solo suspiró y abandonó la habitación Voldemort mantuvo su boca cerrada cuando la vio llegar, solo apuntó con su varita el vestido y entró al baño. Rápidamente, se acercó a la biblioteca y agarró dos libros, el primero era una historia romántica (No sabía que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca de su esposo, pero bueno) y el otro era de los magos y el imperio Romano. No sabía si a Ginny le gustarían, pero eso era mejor que hacer nada.

Volvió a la habitación de Ginny y escondió los libros debajo de la cama. Voldemort nunca había entrado a la habitación, pero ese hombre era impredecible. Ginny sonrió y comenzó a ayudarla a ponerse el vestido. Este era modesto, llegaba a sus tobillos y lucía su barriga de embarazada, mostraba la cantidad exacta de escote, sin verse vulgar, ni sexy. Un diamante adornba su cuello, su esposo había intentado persuadirla a perforarse los oídos, pero ella no quería. Dejó de insistir cuando Hermione le recordó que no podía hacerle daño, y si el intentaba perforar sus oídos a la fuerza le dolería.

A las seis con treinta minutos, Voldemort golpeó nuevamente la puerta de la habitación de la Weasley menor, Hermione abrazó a su amiga y le prometió ir a su habitación cuando llegase. Cuando salió de la habitación, vio a su esposo de pie esperándola. Estaba usando una túnica negra con una camisa verde. Era el mismo color que el de su vestido. Se veía atractivo. Incluso se había arreglado su cabello.

Sus ojos rojizos brillaron cuando la vieron – Bien, te ver encantadora.

Ella arqueó una ceja - ¿Acaso creías que me vería mal?

El sonrió burlescamente – Bueno, la gente nunca ha pensado que eres una dama.

- Nunca he sido una – Le respondió Hermione un poco molesta.

El sonrió y le acercó a ella, con su mano derecha le acarició el cabello. Lo tenía tomado en un simple pero elegante moño.

- Te queda de maravilla – Le dijo y soltó su cabello.

- Gracias – Susurró de vuelta, Hermione.

- Ahora, tenemos cosas de las que hablar – Le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo, tenían que caminar hasta llegar al lugar en el que podían aparecerse. Hermione no sabía en donde era, así que solo siguió a su esposo – Asegúrate de no beber nada con alcohol, podría estar envenenado. Siempre huele los tragos antes de probarlos, si algo sabe raro, escúpelo y no bebas nada más. Un elfo domestico probará tu comida antes que tú, así que no nos preocuparemos si envenenan tu comida.

- No dejaré que un elfo muera porque tiene que comer la comida que alguien enveneno.

Él se detuvo y la miró serio – Lo hará hoy – Volvieron a caminar – No tienes que dejar que nadie note que te importa lo que le suceda al elfo.

Hermione apretó los labios.

- Solo puedes bailar una vez con cada hombre, excepto conmigo. Supongo que sabes bailar.

- Sí – Murmuró ella como respuesta.

- No harás reverencias prolongadas. No puedes hacer contacto visual con Lucius o ningún otro hombre a menos que estos te hablen.

- Apuesto que agradeces que sea más inteligente de lo que quieres que ellos crean – Murmuró Hermione - Si no lo fuese, no podría recordar lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Ah, sí… Eso me recuerda. No actúes como una sabelotodo. Si ellos piensas que eres idiota te dirán más cosas. Actúa como si no entendieses lo que te están contando, especialmente si es política o economía.

Voldemort abrió la puerta – Oh, también te referirás a mí como 'tu esposo' o 'Mi Señor'

Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo soy.

- No eres mi señor.

- Sí, lo soy.

- No, no lo eres.

- Mataré a tu amiga si sigues discutiendo.

- Te odio.

- Yo también.

Voldemort la acercó más a él y Hermione pudo sentir como se aparecían. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró en un pasillo extravagante.

- Mi Señor – Dijo Lucius mientras él y su esposa hacían una reverencia.

Voldemort hizo una seña con su cabeza.

- Señora Riddle – Lucius tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó. Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Por favor acompáñennos a la sala de estar – Dijo el Malfoy.

Narcissa, que había estado mirando el estomago de Hermione solo sonrió.

- Ya están casi todos acá, señor – Dijo Narcissa mientras tomaba el hombro de su esposo. Hermione nunca había escuchado la voz de la mujer, y no se sorprendió para nada cuando notó que era bastante agradable a escuchar.

- Bien – Fue la única respuesta que su esposo dio.

Narcissa los guió hasta una sala muy elegante. Había alrededor de veinte mesas y cada una estaba llena de gente. Todos se pusieron de pie al verlos llegar, Voldemort levantó su mano y todos hicieron una prolongada reverencia. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, lo único que quería era esconderse tras de su esposo. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, se sentía ridícula. Sin embargo, intentó mostrarse relajada y poderosa. Si algo aprendió de lo que su abuela le enseñó era 'si quieres dar una buena impresión, muéstrate poderosa y agraciada.'

Con su mano firme en su brazo derecho, Voldemort la guió por las escaleras.

- No sonrías – Le murmuró – Demuestra que nada te impresiona.

Hermione lo intentó, de verdad que sí. Pero nunca había visto una casa como la de los Malfoy antes. El techo estaba a más de treinta metros de altura y estaba pintado como una catedral. En el centro del techo había una lámpara de oro. El piso era de mármol y había una montaña de plata en medio de la sala. La habitación era como un paraíso de blanco y plata.

Voldemort la llevó hasta la mesa más extravagante y la ayudó a sentarse, Draco Malfoy estaba a su derecha y una muchacha de cabello negro a su izquierda.

Al lado de Voldemort estaban Lucius y Narcissa, las otras personas de la mesa eran desconocidas para Hermione. Les sirvieron tres platos, Hermione no tenía la mínima idea de lo que eran… todo era tan… blanco. No habló con nadie, solo escuchaba. Draco no le dirigió ni una mirada, solo hablaba con la chica de cabello negro a su lado.

Dos horas más tarde, la cena terminó, ya estaba aburrida. Quería volver a la casa, pensó en fingir una enfermedad, pero descartó la idea al recordar a Ginny.

Justo en ese momento, Lucius se puso de pie y anunció que era hora del baile. Una banda invisible comenzó a tocar. Lucius invitó a Narcissa a bailar, Voldemort hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

- La gente comenzará a hablarte – Le dijo mientras bailaban.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

- Sí, simular estupidez. Hablar de ropa y bebes… ¿Qué es lo que pensamos de este bebé? ¿Estamos felices?

- Muy felices, no fue un accidente.

- Muy bien – La primera canción acabó, Voldemort la llevó de vuelta a la mesa y pidió un baile a Narcissa.

Justo cuando Hermione estaba acomodándose en la silla, Lucius la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Cuando el segundo baile terminó, Hermione logró sentarse. Sus ojos viajaron a su esposo, él estaba bailando con una mujer, ella sonreía con coquetería. La castaña suspiró y comenzó a escanear la sala, mucha gente la estaba mirando, cuando ella los miraba, ellos corrían la mirada.

Unas mujeres se acercaron a hablarle. Hermione les contestó lo que Voldemort le dijo y ellas se fueron, por lo visto no estaba dando demasiada información.

Hermione siguió mirando a los bailarines. Voldemort no estaba bailando. Estaba en una mesa, hablando con unos magos, por lo visto no era agradable la conversación, puesto que ellos se veían asustados. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

- ¿Me concede el honor de bailar con usted? – Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Severus Snape frente a ella.

- Por supuesto – Contestó y se puso de pie. La banda comenzó a tocar un vals, Snape puso su mano en la cintura de Hermione y comenzó a moverse.

- Todos se preguntan como estas – Murmuró – No he podido decirles sobre tu… condición.

- Dígales que estoy bien – Murmuró Hermione – Estoy cuidando de Ginny, ella está bien.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero Voldemort no la dejaba.

- Sus padres estarán aliviados.

- Sí, si es que logro comportarme hoy, podré llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Pero no les digas eso. Por si mi esposo cambia de parecer…

- Es entendible. ¿Algo más?

- Me encantaría decir un millón de cosas – Murmuró tristemente – No puedo hablar de eso.

Severus estaba pensativo – Has el intento, por favor.

- Oh, claro – Respondió finalmente Hermione – Estaba tan feliz al ver que mi esposo tenía _Hogwarts, una historia_. Él lo encuentra tan interesante como yo. Es tan divertido leer cosas de los _fundadores_ – Hermione miró a las mujeres, hasta que encontró una con un horrible vestido amarillo – Ese vestido _amarillo_ es… interesante – La canción terminó – Muchas gracias por el baile. Creo que beberé una _copa_ de agua – Hizo énfasis en cada palabra importante. Ahora solo esperaba que Snape entendiese.

Él sonrió y se retiró, antes que pudiese sentarse a descansar, Narcissa se acercó a ella.

- Oh, Señora Riddle, venga, debería ver el jardín. Es algo tan bello en esta época del año – Dijo y tomó a Hermione del brazo.

Narcissa la sacó de la sala mientras le hablaba alegremente de flores y árboles. Habían varias personas en el jardín, la rubia los ignoró y se llevó a Hermione más lejos.

- Los árboles fueron plantados por el abuelo de Lucius, a él le encantaban… - Narcissa miró a todos lados y Hermione notó que estaban totalmente solas. La expresión de la rubia se endureció, la empujó contra un árbol y puso su varita entre las costillas de la chica.

- Escúchame muy bien, perra – Siseó Narcissa.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. La mujer era pequeña, pero en ese momento se veía peligrosa.

- Si es que tocas un pelo de la cabeza de mi pequeño nuevamente, te arrancaré la cabeza con mis manos – Escupió Narcissa – Esos asquerosos Muggles lo tuvieron toda la noche en esa asquerosa prisión. Todo por tu culpa ¡Perra sangra sucia inmunda! Le rompiste la mandíbula, mi bebé no pudo comer por una semana.

Hermione estaba enojada, ella no había querido romperle la mandíbula, pero una ola de felicidad la llenó al escuchar eso.

- Tu querido hijo comenzó todo – Respondió Hermione intentando contener su ira, no podía hacer nada que molestase a su esposo después de todo – El fue desagradable y mal educado.

Narcissa la soltó pero la miró con asco – Él solo dijo la verdad. Pero no te preocupes. Nos aseguraremos que el Señor Oscuro se deshaga de ti lo antes posible.

La rubia se fue y dejó sola a Hermione. Emocionalmente cansada, Hermione se sentó bajó el árbol y soltó una maldición. Estaba llorando y eso arruinaría su maquillaje. Su esposo le había dicho que tenía que verse bien, no quería demostrar que estaba asustada. Intentó respirar y calmarse. Deseaba tener un espejo para poder arreglarse. ¿Y si se veía horrible? ¿Voldemort se desquitaría con Ginny? No, no podia permitir eso.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente y soltó otra maldición.

- Eso no es propio de una dama.

Hermione se volteó y vio a un joven de largos cabellos negros apoyado en un árbol. El chico le estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Perdón? – Le dijo Hermione, irritada.

- La maldición – Le contestó el joven mientras se acercaba a ella – Nunca he escuchado dicha palabra salir de los labios de una dama.

- Nunca he sido una dama.

Él rió, su risa era agradable – En ese caso, son Maximiliano Lestrange.

- Oh, soy Hermione… Riddle, creo.

- Lo sé, todos hemos escuchado hablar de la esposa sangre sucia del Señor Oscuro.

Hermione cerró los ojos molesta, el al ver eso intentó arreglar el lio que se había hecho – No lo digo juzgándote, se lo que se siente. El año pasado todos decían cosas de mí. Soy el hijo bastarde de Rabastán Lestrange… y una Muggle.

- ¿De verdad? – Le preguntó sorprendida Hermione - ¿Por qué me estás hablando?

Él encogió los hombros – Pensé que necesitabas hablar con alguien y… pues, eres hermosa.

Ella resopló como respuesta – No soy ni la mitad de bella que las otras mujeres que hay en esta fiesta. Aparte mi esposo es bastante celoso.

El solo sonrió – Esas mujeres no son naturales como tú. Son frías y no reconocerían una broma aunque les bailase desnuda. Y me gusta el peligro.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Max divertido - ¿No soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti?

Hermione sonrió y lo escaneó con la mirada. El chico no era alto, un poco más que ella, por lo que se veía tras su túnica, tenía sus brazos y pecho marcado por músculos. Sus ojos eran de un rico color azul y su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora. Si no lo hubiese conocido en una fiesta mortífaga, le hubiese gustado.

- ¿Atractivo? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa la castaña - ¿Debería encontrarte atractivo?

Él rodó los ojos – Al menos no soy yo quien tiene su cara cubierta de maquillaje.

Ella gruñó frustrada - ¿De verdad? ¿Podrías ayudarme? No puedo hacerlo…

- Claro – Se acercó a ella, con su mano derecha tomó su varita y con la izquierda la cara de Hermione, murmuró un hechizo – Sí, ahí… mucho mejor.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque podrías haber arruinado más mi maquillaje y yo no lo hubiese notado.

- Tan linda como antes - Le aseguró.

- Tendré que confiar en usted, Señor Lestrange.

Él hizo una mueca – Por favor, llámame Max. Señor Lestrange me recuerda a los mortífagos.

- Muy bien, Max – Se arregló el vestido y se dispuso a partir de vuelta a la fiesta – Creo que volveré a la fiesta.

El asintió – Yo volveré en unos minutos más, estoy escapando de mi padre – Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció entre los jardines de la Malfoy Manor.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a la fiesta, al llegar notó que la mayoría de las personas no estaban, antes que pudiese averiguar dónde estaban, Voldemort se acercó a ella.

- Hola, esposa – Le dijo mientras la capturaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la pista de baile - ¿En dónde estabas?

- Narcissa quería mostrarme los jardines – Le respondió – Cuando llegamos ahí me dejo sola y quise… recorrer el lugar. Todos me estaban mirando. No sé si lo notaste.

- Hm – Le contestó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué bailaste con Severus?

- ¿Snape? Pues, el me lo pidió, tu dijiste que tenía que bailar con todos los que me lo pidiesen.

- ¿El te lo pidió? – Le preguntó sorprendido – Severus detesta bailar.

- Si quieres saberlo, solo quería saber cómo estaba. Después de todo fue mi profesor durante siete años.

- Eso fue increíblemente agradable de su parte – Comenzó a sonar una tonada más rápida, los pies de Hermione ya dolían de tanto que había bailado.

- Pensé lo mismo – Respondió Hermione - ¿Nos podemos sentar? Ya me cansé.

Voldemort la guió a las escaleras, segundos más tarde, estaban nuevamente en la plataforma.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Él no le respondió. Miró a todos lados y la puso contra la pared.

- Es hora del entretenimiento – Susurró contra sus labios – Es como los gladiadores en Roma. Puede que te parezca un poco crudo. Pero recuerda que tanto Muggles como Magos se divierten viendo esto y no podrás cambiarlo. Siéntate, relájate y no muestres emoción.

Volvieron al pasillo, mientras caminaban, los ojos de Hermione viajaban entre las pinturas y fotografías de poderosos magos y brujas sangre pura.

- Damas y caballeros – Comenzó Lucius mientras todos se acomodaban, por supuesto, Lord Voldemort tenía los mejores asientos – Hoy presenciarán grandes peleas entre animales Muggles y mágicos. Primero una letal tigresa se enfrentará a una hambrienta Acromántula.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir alegremente. Hermione estaba asqueada, nunca había disfrutado las peleas, menos las de animales.

Cada enfrentamiento era más brutal y sangriento que el otro. Hermione intentaba no sentir simpatía hacia los animales, luego de unas diez peleas, Voldemort tomó su mano y se acercó a ella.

- Te ves horrorizada – Le susurró – Esto terminará pronto, si no puedes mostrarte feliz, no estaré feliz.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar las lecciones de Oclumancia. Vacía la mente. Remus le había enseñado como hacerlo. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, Lucius estaba a punto de anunciar el ganador. Mucha gente aplaudió y otras personas gruñeron decepcionados. Por lo visto perdieron mucho dinero. Voldemort se puso de pie, ella lo imitó. Narcissa y Lucius los estaban esperando.

- Fue una maravillosa velada, Lucius. Estoy agradecido – Dijo Voldemort mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

- Muchas gracias, Mi Señor – Respondió Lucius con una reverencia – Usted y su esposa serán siempre bienvenidos en mi morada.

Voldemort apretó el hombro de Hermione.

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Señor y Señora Malfoy – Respondió Hermione e hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza.

- Cuando lo desea, Señora Riddle - Respondió Narcissa.

Voldemort asintió y desapareció con Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione se permitió sentir nuevamente.

- Lo hiciste muy bien – Dijo Voldemort mientras ella rompía en lágrimas – Puedes llevar a la niña a su casa en Diciembre.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Esa noche tuvo sueños bastante especiales. Estaba nuevamente en el campo de batalla, sin embargo no era en la casa de Lucius. Era el coliseo Romano. Sus ojos vagaban ente los peleadores y los emperadores. Alguno de los gladiadores estaban demasiado heridos, no podían mantenerse en pie. Un anciano se acercaba a ellos y les daba de beber de una copa. Segundos más tarde ellos caían muertos.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y susurró - ¡La copa de la muerte está en Roma!

* * *

**PrincessPanchali****:** Hola, Iria, pues muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Circe, es un Dios, es algo como Merlín, pero un poco mas malito… en un Merlín Slytherin. Saludos.

**Athena:** jaja, sí. Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Espero te guste este capítulo saludos.

**Yuuki Kuchiki****:** Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Claro, yo te aviso, lo más probable es que esta semana suba el primer capítulo. Es una historia muy buena en Ingles. Espero lo sea en Español también ahahha. Saludos.

**Sakura Tachi:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Amia Snape****:** ajajaja sí. Exacto a mi tampoco me agrada mucho Ginny, pero eso es crueldad. Ajajaj pues, yo nunca había leído algo de ellos antes y pensé que nunca lo haría… es como leer algo de Ron con Ginny… no lo sé, pero una amiga me lo pidió como regalo de cumpleaños y lo hice. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡La noche es joven! Hay que disfrutarla… no importa dormir poco ahahha… siempre le digo eso a mi madre cuando llego tarde.

**Ainums****:** Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Espero que te guste la traducción. Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_  
Escrito por: **Lady Miya**  
Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract"** Escrito por **"Lady Miya"**Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora:**Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW). Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mía: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

- _¡La copa de la muerte está en Roma!_

Voldemort estaba despierto cuando su esposa despertó de un salto y se apresuró a tomar un libro de la biblioteca.

- ¡Ah! Lo sabía – Dijo y volvió a la cama.

Él miró el libro y luego la miró a ella, nuevamente al libro, después la ventana y luego a ella – Aún no sale el sol. ¡Solo hemos dormido una hora!

- Lee – Le ordenó Hermione.

Voldemort decidió que era muy temprano para discutir y siguió las órdenes de su esposa. Era una historia de un monje que sentía lástima por los gladiadores. Y para acabar con su miseria los bendecía con el poder de la copa de la muerte, esta era una pequeña copa con extraños símbolos…

- Bien, tienes razón… ¿Puedo dormir ahora?

- ¡Bueno! – Se tapó y se quedó dormida inmediatamente. Los ojos de su esposo estaban fijos en ella. Voldemort la miraba confundido ¿Acaso había estado caminando dormida? Al notar que ella no iba a despertar, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormido.

Despertó unas horas más tarde. Su esposa aún estaba durmiendo, desvió levemente sus ojos a la ventana y notó que estaba soleado, por lo visto eran las nueve o diez de la mañana. La chica murmuró algo mientras dormía y él recordó la conversación que habían tenido horas atrás. Buscó el libro y comenzó a leer, la historia era más un mito que realidad, pero aún así decidió investigar un poco más.

Dos copas… dispersas en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué estaban separadas? ¿De qué fueron hechas? Si solo supiese que significaban los símbolos en la copa.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que necesitaba las copas, si quería ser inmortal tenía que encontrar esas copas, claro, no sería fácil, pero las encontraría.

La chica murmuró algo nuevamente, se volteó y por accidente su mano rozó su torso desnudo. Por una extraña razón, se estremeció al sentir el roce de su esposa. Probablemente fue de asco, o de incomodidad, ya que ella estaba invadiendo su privacidad. Ella siempre estaba ahí, y lamentablemente, él tendría que acostumbrarse a tenerla a su lado. Odiaba a la chica por no darle espacio. Y probablemente todo empeoraría cuando el niño naciese.

Sin embargo, podría usar a su hijo para conseguir más cosas. La sola imagen de él con un bebé y una familia atraería más seguidores que nunca. La gente que antes le temía porque pensaba que él era un hombre cruel y sin sentimientos – que lo era – lo vería como un hombre de familia. Un hombre que amaba a su esposa y a su hijo… la publicidad que esto le traería era muy buena como para ignorarla.

Lentamente posó su mano en el estomago de la niña y sonrió, sí, él siempre conseguía sacarle provecho a las peores situaciones.

La niña se movió un poco y abrió los ojos.

- Buen día – Murmuró Voldemort.

Hermione arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué?

- Pues, ya que fui tan amable y generoso la noche anterior… tal vez podrías devolverme el favor.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos – ¿Generoso? Amenazaste con asesinar a mi amiga si no hacía lo que TÚ querías.

- Sin embargo todo salió bien. Y podrás llevar a tu amiga a su casa, para navidad. Eso es algo generoso, viniendo de mi. Podrás ver a tus amigos.

- Que increíblemente generoso de tu parte – Susurró Hermione – Hago todo lo que me pides y lo único que yo recibo en una noche fuera de casa.

Él frunció el seño – Por lo visto aún no te das cuenta el poder que tengo sobre ti. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. He dejado que estes sola con la chica Weasley durante dos meses, ahora lo único que quiero es tener sexo contigo – Se puso sobre ella – Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la difícil. Tú elige.

Ella solo asintió.

- Buena chica – Susurró antes de comenzar a esparcir besos por el blanco cuello de Hermione. Sus manos bajaron a la altura de los pechos de la chica, los juegos antes del sexo podían ser entretenidos, sobre todo para él, le encantaba ver el poder que tenía sobre Hermione solo con una caricia en el lugar específico.

Sin embargo, estaba a punto de llegar al mejor momento cuando la chiquilla lo frenó.

- Tengo que ir al baño – Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- ¿Ahora? – Le preguntó Voldemort frustrado.

Ella ya estaba llegando al baño cuando se volteó – Culpa mía no es, tú me dejaste embarazada.

Él gruñó y bajó la mirada a su pene semi erecto. ¡Demonios! Quería follar a su esposa. Se sentía como una adolescente en la maldita pubertad. El señor Oscuro no tenía que tener este tipo de problemas. Era todo culpa de ella.

La chica volvió a los minutos después, el estaba sentado en la cama cuando la vio llegar, antes que ella dijese palabra alguna, la tomó bruscamente en sus brazos y se unió con ella en un apasionado beso, sus manos bajaron al trasero de la chica y lo apretó fuertemente, ella soltó un gemido que Voldemort cubrió con su boca. Lentamente el Lord fue bajando sus labios, hasta que llegaron a la garganta de Hermione, un gemido más grande salió de la boca de la chica al sentir la lengua y los labios de su esposo haciendo maravillas en su piel. Hermione lentamente comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Voldemort e intentó acercarse más a él.

El la afirmó fuertemente contra su pecho y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos. Hermione soltó el gemido que llevaba guardando por minutos.

– Te dije, podía hacer que disfrutaras – Le susurró al oído y bajó sus manos hasta el centro de Hermione – Todo es mejor con la experiencia, ¿Sabes con cuantas personas he tenido sexo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Con siete, soy muy selectivo. No es fácil encontrar mujeres leales y obedientes hoy en día. Siempre tengo que entrenarlas a hacerlo como me gusta. Hasta el momento tú has sido la más difícil de todas, probablemente porque no puedo castigarte cuando no haces lo que quiero – Susurró mientras entraba un dedo en ella – ¿Qué crees que debo hacer con eso?

– Solo cállate y follame – Murmuró Hermione como respuesta – Estás arruinando todo con palabras.

Voldemort dejó de mover sus dedos dentro de Hermione y los puso en los labios de la chica – Abre la boca.

- ¿Qu… - Él la interrumpió entrando sus dedos en la boca de ella, Hermione hizo un pequeño ruido y se quedó en silencio.

- Lame mi dedo – Ella lo hizo, bruscamente usando su lengua y dientes. El gimió – Creo que aún no tienes suficiente experiencia para que puedas darme sexo oral – Sacó sus dedos de la boca de Hermione mientras le decía eso.

- Yo nunca… oh – Dejó de hablar al sentir como él entraba bruscamente en ella.

- Algún día lo harás – Murmuró mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir suavemente. Continuó con el lento ritmo. La niña estaba gruñendo e intentaba hacer que él se moviese más rápido. Él salió de ella y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris. Hermione comenzó a moverse contra los dedos de su esposo.

- Alguien está caliente – Murmuró burlescamente el Lord, sí, él también estaba caliente. Pero era mucho más divertido juguetear con ella que follarla – Y todo por mí – Pasó nuevamente sus dedos por su entrepierna, recibiendo un escalofrío. Él cerró los ojos y gimió. No podía perder el control. Lo único que quería en ese momento era entrar con ella y follarla hasta que no tuviese más fuerzas. Pero no iba a hacer eso, tenía que demostrarle quien tenía el poder en la relación, y claramente no era ella.

Rápidamente la acostó en la cama y puso su duro miembro en la entrada de la chica, lentamente comenzó a rozar su hombría contra su centro, con cada movimiento que el Lord hacía, Hermione gemía y rogaba por él. Voldemort lentamente, posó sus labios contra los de su esposa. Podía sentir los latidos de ella, o tal vez eran los de él, no lo sabía, en ese momento eran uno. El estar con ella era intoxicante, no lo podía explicar. Si pudiese darle un color, ella sería verde. Sí, ella olía verde. A él siempre le había gustado el verde… ella se veía bella en vestida de verde.

Al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y se alejó de ella. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Entró en Hermione bruscamente y comenzó a moverse con violencia. Ella ahogó un grito. La boca de Voldemort estaba en el cuello de Hermione y por un momento pudo sentir su deliciosa sangre escurrirse por su lengua. Comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de su esposa y sintió como ella se contraía en él. Ella estaba a punto de correrse. Él necesitaba correrse. Pensamientos cómo el que había tenido minutos más tarde lo hacían débil. A él no le gustaba ella. Ella no olía verde. A él no le importaba cuán bien ella oliese. ¡A. Él. No. Le. Gustaba. Ella!

Hermione alcanzó su orgasmo con un grito, segundos más tarde Voldemort la siguió. Antes de salirse de ella, él juntó sus labios con los de la chica. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. Él solo había besado a una chica en su vida. La primera niña con la que había tenido sexo. Había sido una chiquilla linda. Ambos tenían 17 y querían experimentar, ella le enseñó todo lo que él sabía, y en ese momento decidió que no le gustaba besar. Ella había intentado mantener el control y terminó babeando toda su mandíbula, para él los besos eran un aburrido intercambio de saliva.

Sin embargo… los besos de su esposa eran otra cosa. Él la odiaba porque ella lo hacía besarla. Los besos eran para la gente débil. Al igual que el alcohol, las drogas y el azúcar. Eran cosas adictivas.

Ella pasó los dientes suavemente por los labios del Lord, y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Por unos minutos, solo por ese día, decidió abandonarse en ella y sentirla, solo sentirla, sentir sus manos acariciando su cabello e hizo lo que no quería hacer, la besó nuevamente. Sus labios comenzaron un suave vaivén, y sus manos comenzaron acariciaron las sonrojadas mejillas de Hermione. De un momento a otro, salió de ella y se acostó a su lado con los ojos cerrados. La chiquilla estaba creciendo en él, la estaba apreciando. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir esto?

- Demonios – Susurró Hermione – Eso fue… increíble…

Él no aguantó la sonrisa que amenazaba salir de sus labios - ¿Así que te gustó?

- Mentiría si dijese que no. Sin embargo, eso no te quita lo imbécil, aunque seas bueno en la cama – Murmuró.

- Al menos eres honesta.

Ella mantuvo el silencio post orgasmo por unos minutos - ¿Quiénes fueron las otras seis?

Él abrió los ojos rápidamente y la miró con una ceja levantada - ¿Qué?

Ella lo observó con ojos curiosos – Las otras seis mujeres con las que dormiste.

- ¿Y por qué debería contestar eso?

- Podrías preguntarme cualquier otra cosa y te la respondería. Así nos conoceríamos más.

Él rodó los ojos – Pues, tal vez no sabemos nada de nosotros mismos porque no queremos. Solo estamos casados, eso no significa que tenemos que confiar en nosotros.

- ¡Es solo sexo! Te estoy preguntando solo eso.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto hablar? – Gruñó, aunque por dentro estaba divertido.

- Es solo curiosidad…

- Bien, pero después te preguntaré cualquier cosa y me tendrás que responder.

- Bueno.

Él suspiró y posó su mirada en el simple techo de la habitación – La primera fue una chica del colegio, Sarah… algo. No sé que pasó con ella. No la vi nuevamente. La segunda fue una mujer en Egipto. Estuve en ese país alrededor de un año, yo tenía alrededor de 25. Ella era una sadomasoquista. Podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Terminó suicidándose. La tercera, fue una mujer de América del Sur. La chica sabía mucho del Amazonas. Y la maté luego que ambos queríamos la misma ruina Brasileña – Paró de hablar un momento y bajó la mirada a Hermione que estaba acariciando el vello que él tenía en el pecho - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Lo siento – Murmuró sonrojada y lo soltó – Continua por favor.

- Hmm… está bien. La cuarta fue una mujer mayor en Francia. Rica y poderosa. Yo le di sexo y ella me dio todo lo que tenía. Incluyendo unas reliquias familiares muy importante que hace años deseaba tener. Accidentalmente ella se cayó de las escaleras y murió – Voldemort sonrió al recordar la trágica muerte de la anciana, Hermione rodó los ojos.

- La quinta fue otra masoquista. Cada vez que yo la torturaba para sacarle información ella tenía orgasmos. Al notar eso, comencé a follarla para sacarle información. Fue mi esclava por años, hasta que los Aurores la mataron. La sexta fue otra esclava. Era un poco dura al principio, peleaba conmigo, pero logré moldearla a mi gusto… No le he tocado en veinte años…

-¿Aún es tu… esclava? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Oh, no, claro que no. Creo que fuiste tú quien la capturó cuando desaparecí, ella recibió el beso del dementor - La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida – Así que, ahora es mi turno de preguntar.

Ella le sonrió amablemente. Por su sonrisa él supuso que su esposa aún estaba desconcentrada por el gran orgasmo que él le había dado. No que le importase…

- ¿Alguna vez tú y Potter tuvieron sentimientos amorosos?

- No, nunca – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura?

-Oh, sí. No creo que Harry me vea como una chica.

Él sonrió – Pues, nunca nadie ha mencionado tu nombre junto al de dama.

Ella arqueó una ceja – No sé si tomar eso como un alago o no.

- No lo era. ¿Con quién has estado involucrada sentimentalmente?

- Pues, Ron… y tú.

El la miró sorprendido - ¿Nadie más?

- No… fui al baile con Viktor Krum, pero vivíamos en países distintos. Fue un enamoramiento pasajero. Nunca estuve enamorada de él.

Voldemort la miró pensativo - ¿Cuántos amigos verdaderos has tenido?

- Dos… Primero Harry y Ron, después Harry y Remus.

- ¿No te sentías sola?

Ella encogió los hombros – No… No hasta que me case contigo.

Ambos se miraron a la cara y se sonrieron suavemente. Unos segundos más tarde la cara de Hermione se endureció y se llenó de preocupación - ¡Demonios!

- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó su esposo.

- Le prometí a Ginny que la visitaría cuando llegase en la noche – Se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse algo de ropa en ella. Voldemort golpeó bruscamente la almohada al verla entrar en la habitación de la chica Weasley. No podía creer que después de un orgasmo él le hubiese dicho esas cosas. Golpeó nuevamente la cama y se puso de pie. Ella pagaría caro por hacerlo débil. La haría pagar.

* * *

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Su teoría era cierta. Voldemort era mucho más agradable luego de tener sexo. Ahora solo tenía un pequeño cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Nada doloroso, lo contrario. Algo había sido diferente esta vez, se sintió ¿Apreciada? ¡No! Al principio había sido el mismo sádico de siempre, pero algo cambió. Al final había algo diferente.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontró a Ginny sentada en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma. Sus ojos se veían asustados.

- ¡Ginny! – Preguntó Hermione asustada – Todo está bien, ¿Qué pasó?

Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente y se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione – Pensé que te habían hecho algo malo. ¡Que volverían a torturarme! – Lloró la pelirroja.

Hermione suspiró tristemente. Sabía que Ginny tenía miedo de volver a las manos de los mortífagos – Hush, Ginny, no llores. Nada malo te pasará… - Intentó consolarla Hermione – Todo está bien. Lamento no haber podido venir anoche. Mi esposo se obligó a actuar como la perfecta esposa. Estaba exhausta… pero ¡Lo hice! ¡Podré llevarte a la madriguera a fines de este año! ¡Pasarás la navidad con tú familia!

Ginny levantó la mirada y dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione notó que la chica no le creía.

Durante el resto del día, Hermione estuvo con Ginny. La pelirroja se quedó dormida y Hermione se sintió culpable, Ginny no había dormido en toda la noche esperando su visita; una parte de ella estaba feliz por Ginny, quería que la chica se fuese a su casa, no quería siempre aparentar ser fuerte, y en estado de su amiga, ella necesitaba ser fuerte por las dos.

Voldemort estaba sentado en uno de los sofá cuando Hermione entró a la habitación, él la miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja - ¿No te has dado un baño desde que tuvimos sexo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego miró su ropa – Hmm… no, no he tenido tiempo.

- Pues, apúrate. Me acaba de llegar un informe de la operación e Suecia y tenemos que volar allá antes que se oscurezca.

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

El se puso de pie y se acercó a ella – Porque iremos a una antigua biblioteca, y la mayoría de las personas que van conmigo son unos ignorantes… y tú eres la única persona que está bajo mi control. Sé que puedo confiar en que cuidarás de los libros que encontremos – Puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione y la guió al baño – Así que mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo y apúrate.

- Pero… - Hermione intentó protestar. El la ignoró, entró al baño con ella, le sacó la ropa y la entró a la bañera, Voldemort estaba a punto de dar el agua, cuando se puso rígido y la quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó Hermione.

- No me di cuenta – Susurró mientras le acariciaba en cuello sorprendido – Te mordí… ¿No te dolió?

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Qué…? – Se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo. Tenía unos dientes marcados en su cuello, la herida estaba morada y cubierta de sangre, ¿Cómo fue que no sintió eso?

- ¿Por qué el contrato no me hirió? – Le preguntó Voldemort.

- Tal vez el contrato no funciona cuando no nos damos cuenta que nos estamos hiriendo – Respondió Hermione – O tal vez yo estaba demasiado excitada como para sentirlo.

- ¿De verdad? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida – Tendré que ver que otras cosas me permite hacer el contrato cuando estas excitada.

Hermione se puso pálida - ¿Q-qué?

- Tal vez unas nalgadas… - Se veía pensativo, con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza – Suficiente. No tenemos que ir. Apúrate – Salió rápidamente del baño.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y entró a la bañera. Según su esposo irían a una antigua e importante biblioteca, eso sí que la emocionaba. Medía hora más tarde, Hermione estaba de pie esperando que su esposo saliese del baño. Cuando él entró se preocupó de ir a dejarle unos libros a Ginny y una pequeña carta explicándole en donde estaba y que no sabía cuándo volvería. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar la puerta del baño. El Señor Tenebroso, no era tan tenebroso luego que lo escuchabas orinar. Era tan… normal.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Le preguntó cuando salió del baño.

- Por nada – Respondió Hermione mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Vamos? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Él asintió – ¿No era que no querías ir?

- Eso era antes que dijeses que iríamos a una biblioteca – Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Vamos a invadir una biblioteca – Murmuró Voldemort.

- Pues, los libros fueron hechos para leer… - Murmuró. No podía evitar estar emocionada. Ella sabía que estaba actuando como una nerd, pero a ella le gustaba. Le encantaban los libros, amaba saber más, aprender. Cuando por primera vez vio la biblioteca de Hogwarts quiso desmayarse de felicidad.

Ella era una nerd. Esa era la razón por lo que no tenía tantos amigos.

Voldemort le sonrió – Claro que si, cariño – Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de ella – Si te hace sentir mejor.

Ella rodó los ojos y salieron. Se dirigieron al mismo balcón en el que habían viajado la vez anterior. Esta vez no irían solos. Entre la gente que los acompañaría, iba el Profesor Snape y Max Lestrange, también iban dos mortífagos más. Uno de ellos era un hombre feo con cara seria y el otro… la otra era una pequeña mujer demasiado alegre como para ser una mortífaga, cuando Voldemort se les dirigió una mirada, la muchacha miró el suelo y acarició su roja cabellera.

Voldemort apretó a Hermione entre sus brazos – Esposa… ya conoces a Severus Snape, creo que no has conocido a Maxemellius Lestrange, Antoin Dolohov y a la Señorita Radcliff.

La pelirroja le sonrió a Hermione, Max le cerró un ojo y Dolohov asintió con la cabeza. Severus arqueó una ceja. Hermione les sonrió a todos.

- Todos saben a donde vamo. Antoin y Miss Radcliff volarán delante de mí, Severus y Mr. Lestrange detrás de mí – Todos asintieron y se acercaron a sus escobas. Hermione notó que ella no tenía una, Voldemort la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su escoba – Recuerdo lo asustada que estabas la última vez – Le sonrió.

Hermione intentó sonreír y se subió a la escoba. Voldemort subió tras de ella y la afirmó fuertemente. Increíblemente, Hermione se sintió segura. Podía sentir el aliento de su esposo en su mejilla. Se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansada, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, notó que se había quedado dormida ya que estaban llegando a los Alpes.

Aterrizaron en la cima de la montaña, ahí increíblemente había una especie de castillo abandonado.

- El dueño de este castillo encontró una biblioteca en una de las catacumbas – Le susurró Voldemort al oído – Era un Muggle y murió al entrar en ella. Las autoridades Suizas fueron notificadas y uno de mis informantes me lo hizo saber inmediatamente. Ellos no vendrán hasta mañana en la tarde, nos habremos llevado todo lo importante para entonces.

Hermione solo asintió y lo siguió. El lugar era aterrador, oscuro y húmedo. Tembló levemente cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras. Entraron a una pequeña sala y siguieron subiendo las escaleras. Estaba oscuro, no se veía nada. Voldemort al notar eso movió su varita y alumbró el pasillo. Mientras más de adentraban en el castillo, el pasillo se hacía más largo y más angosto. Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No le gustaban los pasillos angostos. No, no, no. Menos los oscuros.

- Puedo sentir la magia en este lugar – Dijo Voldemort en voz baja y comenzó a guiarlos por un especie de laberinto, cuando se acercaron a una puerta, Dolohov y Voldemort apuntaron con sus varitas.

- Es muy poderosa – Murmuró el Lord mientras movía su varita - ¿Antoin?

El otro hombre asintió y comenzó a murmurar hechizos. Minutos más tarde Voldemort dijo que era seguro volver a caminar. Los otros lo siguieron cuando vieron que a este no le paso nada al caminar. Unos veinte pasos más allá, encontraron al dueño del castillo rostizado. Hermione se estremeció al pasar por ahí.

Luego de una larga caminata, llegaron a la biblioteca. Hermione jadeó al ver todos los estantes llenos de libros.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo – Dijo Voldemort – Transfiguren algo en casas y lleven los libros que no han leído. Usen los guantes y no abran los libros. Puedo sentir las Artes Oscuras en esta habitación.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar. Dolohov y Snape desaparecieron en diferentes direcciones. Max los siguió rápidamente.

- Esposa – Dijo Voldemort – Tú trabajarás con la Señorita Radcliff.

Ella le sonrió y siguió a la mujer de cabello rojo por un pasillo.

- ¿Empecemos por aquí? – Preguntó Hermione.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, se puso los guantes e hizo aparecer una caja el lado de ellas. Comenzaron a sacar los libros de los estantes y poner en casas los que no habían leído. Habían varios que Hermione solo había escuchado hablar pero nunca había leído. Con mucho cuidado los iba poniendo en la caja. La otra mujer ni si quiera leía los títulos, los iba poniendo rápidamente en la caja.

- ¿Tu lees bastante? – Miss Radcliff le preguntó a Hermione al ver que había puesto pocos libros en la casa.

Hermione asintió – Tenemos la mayoría de estos en nuestra casa.

- Oh, yo no leo libros de estos…

- Sabes mucho de objetos antiguos – Le dijo Hermione.

- Uhh… trabajo en una librería en el Callejón Knockturn. Ahí hay libros de Artes Oscuras, así que se mucho de estas cosas. Pero no los leo. Si es que llego a leer libros, prefiero las novelas Muggle. Las encuentro tan románticas – Suspiró – Escuche que tú eras una sangr… hija de Muggles. Así que supongo que has leído esos libros.

- Sí, he leído bastantes novelas románticas – Confesó Hermione – ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

La mujer encogió los hombros – Necesitaba el dinero. Mi tío es mortífago y cuándo escuchó que el señor Tenebroso necesitaba ayuda con libros antiguos, le comentó que tenía una sobrina que sabía de eso. No muchos mortífagos saben de libros…

- ¿Quién es tu tío? – Le preguntó curiosa Hermione.

- Walden McNair. Es el hermano de mi madre. He trabajado antes con mortífagos… generalmente me llaman cuando necesitan ayuda con artefactos antiguos. Algunos de ellos son unos imbéciles y no saben cómo lidiar con maldiciones. Yo nunca he caído en una maldición con objetos antiguos – Dijo orgullosa.

- Oh… ¿Estuviste en la fiesta de los Malfoy anoche?

Ella negó con la cabeza y cuidadosamente envolvió un libro en papel – No… no fui invitada.

- No te perdiste de nada – Susurró Hermione - A menos que te guste escuchar quien está casado con quien y cosas así.

Ella rió – Para nada.

Se movieron a la siguiente repisa. Hermione dejó alrededor de veinticinco libros, la otra mujer solo dos.

- ¿Cuándo tendrás al bebé? – Le preguntó minutos más tarde.

Hermione se miró el estomago – En Marzo.

- ¿Quieres tenerlo luego?

-Pues – Dudó su respuesta. Voldemort le dijo que tenía que decir que ambos estaban ansiosos por el bebé, pero ella parecía alguien de confianza – No lo sé… pasó todo tan rápido, pero… estamos felices.

La mujer sonrió tristemente – Casi tuve un bebé.

- ¿Oh? ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo perdí… No es extraño en la gente como yo. Nosotros no tenemos hijos. No puedo evitar desear uno.

Hermione quería preguntar a que se refería con 'Gente como yo' pero decidió mantener su boca cerrada y preguntarle a Voldemort. La Señorita Radcliff hablaba como si Hermione sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando. Tal vez era algo como lo de Max y ser un sangre mestiza o algo así.

- Que triste – Respondió Hermione solemnemente - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Treinta. Nadie me cree cuándo lo digo – Sonrió. Hermione notó que tenía unos dientes muy grandes, como los que tenía ella antes - ¿Y tú?

- Veinte.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Acabas de salir de Hogwarts?

Hermione asintió – El verano pasado.

- Y decidiste casarte con el Señor Tenebroso – Le dijo la pelirroja, no era su intención juzgar a Hermione, solo tenía curiosidad.

- No, es complicado – Dudo al responder Hermione y pretendió que estaba leyendo el libro que tenía en la mano, era un libro del siglo diecisiete. No entendía que carajos decía pero tenía que pensar en cómo responder - ¿Qué te ha dicho él sobre nuestro matrimonio?

-¿A mí? – Resopló – La gente como yo no habla con las personas como él, a menos que sea en casos como este… pero hay muchos rumores.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo la gente?

- Pues la mayoría están celosos. Dicen que prometiste matar a Harry Potter si él se casaba contigo.

- ¡Eso es absurdo! – Respondió indignada Hermione.

La Señorita Radcliff encogió los hombros – Hay otros que dicen que pusiste un hechizo de amor en él. Pero nadie cree eso, digo, el es el mago más poderoso que hay.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué mas dicen de mí?

- Hmm… que el Señor Tenebroso te dejó embarazada y decidió casarse contigo. Que Dumbledore te obligó a casarte con él para que lo pudieses espiar. Que eres una mortífaga y que tú y él están enamorados… pero ninguno de esos es real.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues, claramente no tienes una varita. Y si fueses un espía no estarías viva. Así que solo hay una opción.

- ¿Y cuál es esa?

- Que están bajo un contrato mágico – La pelirroja limpió el polvo que había sobre un libro. Entrecerró los ojos para leer su título y lo lanzo a una caja.

Hermione volvió a mirar el libro que tenía en sus manos – ¿De verdad creen que traicioné a Harry?

La mujer encogió los hombros – Están celosos. Muchas mujeres quieren ser la Señora Oscura… y pues, tu eres una hija de Muggles. A la gente no le gusta mucho eso. Lo escucho todo el tiempo en la tienda. A mí no me importa…

- Está bien – Dijo lentamente Hermione y dejó en la caja el libro que estaba leyendo. Se acercó a las repisas de libros y vio uno negro que le llamaba la atención se acercó a tomarlo lentamente.

- ¡NO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

Hermione alcanzó a rozar con su dedo el libro cuando la señorita Radcliff la alejó de este bruscamente, la castaña notó que estaba en el suelo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada gritando de dolor como para ponerse de pie. Sentía como si su mano estuviese consumida por fuego, y este fuego maldito se iba esparciendo poco a poco por su cuerpo. Sabía que el guante estaba haciendo lo posible por proteger su mano, pero ¿Hasta que momento? Podía sentir el fuego, su brazo no estaba protegido. Podía sentir como el fuego había quemado el guante ¡Dolor!

Por lo visto se había desmayado, porque al abrir los ojos estaba sentada en los brazos de alguien, ya no sentía el fuego en sus dedos. Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era dolor. Le tomó unos segundos notar que estaba llorando.

Alguien estaba afirmando sus mejillas, para que ella no pudiese voltear la cara. Alguien más tenía su mano derecha entre las suyas. De un momento a otro sintió un hielo terrible en esa mano y notó que ese horrible ruido que había sentido segundos atrás era gente hablando. Dos personas, decidió concentrarse en ellos en vez del dolor.

- … No hay otra alternativa – Esa era la voz de Snape – Tenemos que actuar rápidamente.

- Entonces hazlo, maldita sea – Ese era Voldemort. Notó que ella estaba en sus brazos y él no sonaba muy feliz – Rápido.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que estaba pasando cuando sintió como si alguien le estuviese arrancando su dedo del medio. Gritó y nuevamente se desmayo.

* * *

**ara22****:** Woow ¡Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y los halagos! Pues, si la historia es muy buena yo cuando la leí por primera vez enamoré de ella. Espero la sigas disfrutando. Saludos.

**PuLgA****:** Woow me siento halagada, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu primer comentario en una de mis traducciones. Pues muuuchas gracias, y saludos, espero el capítulo y la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos.

**dulce-maldad****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues espero que entiendas más con el capítulo ¡Muchos saludos! Y espero la historia y los capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

**LuaL****:** Ahaha sí, lo más probable es que terminen amándose con locura. Al fin y al cabo lo único que ellos tienen es tensión sexual =) Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**bess20****:** Pues sí, y créeme su experiencia de embarazada no será nada fácil. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**fior aquarium****:** Ahahah hey nada de torturas por favor =) Pues muchas gracias por comentar y leer, espero este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Muchos saludos!

**PrincessPanchali****:** Pues sí, ese es el peor entretenimiento del mundo y pensar que hay gente que se divierte haciendo sufrir a los animales. ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!

**Sakura Tachi****:** Ahaah no importa, pues ya me recuperé =) Ahora solo estoy esperando volver a clases. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar, pues, en realidad es culpa mía. Yo soy quien decide actualizar las historias a las 1 de la mañana.

**A****thena****:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Yuuki Kuchiki****:** Prometo que la subiré cuando actualice 'Un deseo Navideño y Hogwarts al Rescate' Actualizo esas historias y subo inmediatamente las nuevas, ya tenía varios capítulos traducidos pero me robaron mi computador en el museo ¿Lo puedes crees? ¡En el museo! Pues, ya comencé de nuevo con las traducciones y pues ya subiré los primeros capítulos. ¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**lecaosma****:** ¡No hay problema! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues sí, afortunadamente Hermione logró salvarla y se la llevará a la madriguera para navidad ¡Que mejor que eso! Saludos.

**Amia Snape****:** Pues sí que se cree, si todos sabemos lo inteligente y atractivo que es él. Ahora respondiendo a tus dudad.

1.- Sí, Max será un personaje importante en la vida de Hermione, algo así como Ron o Harry, será un amigo ¿O algo más…?

2.- Créeme, al principio no le molestará… porque al estar con Max, Hermione dejará de molestarlo… pero después saldrá todo el lado posesivo y celoso de Voldemort.

3.- No la acusó porque recordó lo que Voldemort le dijo cuando ella atacó a Draco, que ella era una sangre impura y Narcissa por ser una Malfoy y ser sangre pura tenía la razón en todo y era superior a Hermione. Claro que Hermione no creyó nada, pero decidió mantener el silencio en caso que sus reclamos afectaran a Ginny.

4.- Ginny estará más que agradecida de Hermione y si sabe lo que le conviene no hablará mal de ella. Las chicas son amigas y después de todo Hermione logró devolverla a su hogar, así que ella la defenderá de los 'rumores' y no tendrá porque decir lo del embarazo, Voldemort lo dirá a todos para aumentar su popularidad.

5.- Y sabes que sí, al igual que el otro año. Pero… hay un pequeño problema… los que me pediste las autoras no me han respondido… y ya sabes… necesito autorización. Así que hay que buscar otra o busco yo o ahí vemos más a futuro, aún faltan unos meses.

Pues, te acabo de escribir la respuesta más larga del mundo =P saludos y gracias por leer y comentar… como siempre ¡Hey quede más que intrigada en tu fic ese de las estrellas y aún no hay actualización! Me cuentas como termina… por fiiiiis…. Saludos…

**Smithback****:** ahaha a mi me pasa lo mismo, se lo que va a pasar y no puedo dejar de leerlo nuevamente en Ingles… ouch no me di cuenta, lo arreglaré… Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y sí. Ese Max Lestrange esta de lujo. Saludos.

**RubbyMoon-chang-Sly****:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo no solo de leer, sino que también de comentar esta historia. Gracias también por tus bellas palabras con respecto a mi traducción. Pues al principio a mi me pasó lo mismo, no me llamaba mucho la atención Hermione con Voldemort o Tom Riddle, pero leí una y era tan buena que no aguanté más y me hice adicta. Entiendo tus ansias de matarlo, y más adelante querrás más que acabar con su vida, pero tendrá sus momentos amables, serán pocos pero valdrán la pena. Y Hermione, pues aprenderá a ser una masoquista, e intentará salir adelante, no solo por ella y su matrimonio, sino que por el bebé… al fin y al cabo no creo que sea fácil ser el hijo del señor Tenebroso. Muchos saludos que estés bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**The contract**

_(El contrato)_

Escrito por: **Lady Miya**

Traducido por: **Mi.**

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"The contract"**Escrito por **"Lady Miya"**Todos los derechos a ella y a JK.

**Nota de autora:**Habrá bastante sexo y torturas. Este es un Hermione/Voldemort, pero habrá interacción de algunas otras parejas, aunque no será muy relevante (SS/OC, RL/?, HP/GW).

Este es un fic oscuro. Siempre habrá alguien que no estará contento. Sí te gustan las historias felices, esta no es para ti.

**Nota mía: **Perdón la tardanza. Me merezco todo su desprecio. ¡Saludos! Espero disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando Hermione despertó descubrió que estaba acostada en su cama. Se volteó lentamente y vio a su esposo sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Hermione tomó aire y vio como él le sonreía. ¿Por qué se veía tan aliviado?

"Despertaste" Susurró. Se acercó a ella y puso la palma de su mano en la pálida frente de su esposa "Y ya no tienes fiebre, ¿Puedes hablar?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca "Claro que puedo"

"Excelente. Me asustaste mucho, por lo visto tú y el bebé son mucho más fuertes de lo que yo creía" Dijo mientras acariciaba le acariciaba el estomago.

Hermione frunció el ceño ¿Por qué se estaba comportando tan amable?

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó.

Las manos del Lord se posaron en las mejillas de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarlas "Tocaste un libro de artes oscuras. Uno muy peligroso. Estuviste a punto de morir de no ser por la señorita Radcliff. Llevas casi un día inconsciente. Me preocupe mucho cuando te dio esa fiebre, supongo que es comprensible…"

"¿Por qué?"

Él le sonrió y volvió a responder amablemente "Pues, siempre hay complicaciones cuando alguien en herido con algún tipo de magia oscura, tú sin embargo, tuviste suerte" Le dijo mientras le levantaba su mano izquierda y se la mostraba "Una vez que la maldición toca el cuerpo de una persona ya no hay casi nada que hacer para salvarla. Espero que no te acerques a libros de magia oscura" Le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Hermione miró su mano. Se veía perfectamente normal… excepto que el dedo del medio ya no estaba.

* * *

Hermione intentó convencerse que no tener un dedo no era para nada importante, que no había posibilidad alguna que este volviese a crecer.

Sin embargo, durante los días que siguieron su recuperación, se encontraba mirando sin expresión alguna su dedo. Se veía bastante fea su mano. Ginny lloró cuando se enteró. Hermione no. Ella solamente trataba de no pensar en eso.

A mediados de diciembre, Voldemort que ya estaba aburrido de ver como su esposa se miraba la mano en vez de leer, encantó la mano de Hermione para que se viese como si tuviese todos sus dedos. La chica no sentía nada en su mano, sin embargo tener un dedo falso la ayudó a concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo.

La expedición en la biblioteca Sueca fue todo un éxito. Cada vez que miraba una parte de la biblioteca de Voldemort, Hermione encontraba un nuevo libro que leer. Su esposo había sacado todos los libros que fueran de mortal peligro, pero aún así la chica no se atrevía a tocarlos con sus manos. Antes de comenzar a leer un nuevo tomo, los tocaba con una pluma.

El libro que encontró más interesante fue uno escrito por el nieto de Helga Hufflepuff. En este encontró muchas cosas que no sabía de la famosa fundadora del colegio. Incuso encontró información de la copa. Helga la usaba para crear más comida y así poder alimentar a todos los alumnos. Otra de las funciones de la copa era la de sanar, en esa época las reglas a los estudiantes no eran tan severas y estos terminaban heridos por cualquier cosa, gracias a Helga y a la copa la mayoría de los alumnos heridos pudo sobrevivir.

* * *

Una noche antes de navidad, Hermione estaba sentada frente al fuego leyendo. Cambió de página y quedó absorta en la lectura.

_Mi abuela solía contarme muchas cosas de sus amigos; Godric, Rowena y Salazar. Mi madre me contó que mi abuela fue la única que lloró al enterarse del abandono de Salazar, ella era así, quería a todos. Por eso no me sorprendió el encontrarlo un día en nuestra casa exigiendo hablar con ella. Mi abuela que ya no era la joven mujer de antes, no fue capaz de levantarse de la cama. El señor Slytherin entró a la habitación de ella y ahí discutieron acerca del cáliz mágico de esta. Él la acusó de esconderlo. Mi querida abuela respondió que lo había escondido para salvarlo, que la inmortalidad era una maldición, no algo agradable. Él simplemente se burló de ella y le exigió el cáliz. Helga solamente le sonrió tristemente y le contó la verdad de la copa, que ella se la había regalado a mi hermana Marión para que ella pudiese ayudar a los indefensos Muggles de la ciudad. Al escuchar eso, Salazar salió enojado de la casa. Segundos más tarde, tomé mi caballo y me dirigí al bosque de Sherwood a advertirle a mi hermana. Afortunadamente, Salazar nunca la encontró._

Hermione cerró el libro. Así que la copa de la vida había estado en Inglaterra. Pero, ¿Qué pasó con la copa cuando murió Marión? ¿Y cuál era la relación de esta copa con la de los muertos? Claramente Slytherin pensaba que la copa le concedería la vida eterna. Con razón Voldemort creía lo mismo. Al menos sabía que las copas existían.

Ahora venía lo más difícil, encontrar en dónde estaban las copas en este momento. Uno de los libros decía que la copa estaba en tierras Nórdicas, lo que podía significar Britania o Escandinavia. Sur América también era una de las opciones, pero ese lugar también era bastante grande. ¿En dónde buscar? Estar en esa situación la hizo recordar la intensa búsqueda que tuvo con los chicos de Nicolás Flamel.

Con un poco de dificultad, se puso de pie. Su estomago estaba bastante más grande, ya que estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo. Respiró y los nervios la invadieron, ¿Qué haría al momento de ver a todos sus amigos en navidad? Ginny aún no se acostumbraba al verla embarazada. Si a ella le molestaba, ¿Cómo lo tomarían los otros? ¡Ni si quiera ella sabía que era lo que sentía por ese bebé! A veces lo sentía patear, pero aún no sentía que fuese real. Era como un sueño.

Lentamente se acercó a la chimenea y con una llama verde apareció en la habitación. Voldemort ya estaba ahí. Hermione se sorprendió al verlo tan tranquilo sentado ahí, hace casi tres días que no se aparecía por la casa, la chica asumió que estaba en una misión secreta o algo así.

"Hola" Le dijo su esposo mientras ella se acercaba a la cama.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se asustó un poco, Voldemort se veía contento y cansado.

"Por lo visto todo salió de acorde tus planes" Susurró la castaña con un sentimiento raro en su estomago. Si las cosas salieron como él quería y estaba contento eso significaba que alguien había muerto"

"Oh, sí" Contestó con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermione comenzó a masajear su adolorida espalda mientras se sentaba en la cama. No había notado lo mucho que le dolía la espalda. Uno de los tantos cambios que el embarazo le produjo. Otro fue el aumento de sus ganas sexuales. Voldemort no se había acercado a ella de esa manera desde Halloween y Hermione poco a poco estaba juntando el coraje suficiente para pedírselo… Pero no esa noche. Él estaba cansado.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le preguntó su esposo.

Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado desde el accidente, ya no discutían tanto, Hermione estaba segura que si ambos pudiesen acabarían con la vida del otro. Sin embargo habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de paz. No hablaban mucho, y si lo hacían era primordialmente para saber más de las copas y de libros. Hermione notó que no tenía en realidad razones para pelear con él, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener el silencio, esperan que naciese su hijo e intentar dar más información a Snape.

"Mi espalda y mis pies duelen demasiado" Contestó Hermione mientras intentaba masajear su cuello, sin resultado alguno. "¿No crees que debería visitar a un sanador? ¿Para ver que todo esté bien con el bebé?"

"¿Por qué no?" Respondió el Lord mientras comenzaba a masajear la espalda de su esposa "Contraté a una sanadora para mis mortífagos hace unas semanas atrás. Hablaré con ella para que te vea."

"Gracias" Susurró Hermione mientras cerraba sus ojos "Wow, esa misión si que debe haber sido buena"

"Lo fue, ¿Aún quieres pasar la navidad en la casa de tu amiga?"

"Sí, ¿Por qué?" Preguntó aún con sus ojos cerrados.

"Por nada. Pero tomaré muchas medidas de seguridad contigo, no quiero que te hagan daño. Este es un relicario que servirá de traslador y tiene hechizos de protección."

"¿A quién mataste?" Le preguntó Hermione cuándo lo sintió acercarse más a ella y poner sus manos en su gran barriga.

"A nadie, pero ya sabes, los de la orden no me quieren mucho" Le besó el cuello y ahí Hermione supo que él había hecho algo que a ella no le gustaría para nada. "¿Te gustó el libro que te dejé?"

"Si, era bastante interesante. Ya sé que las copas existen, ahora solo tenemos que buscarlas" Dijo mientras se tapaba las piernas con el cobertor "Sin embargo, no tengo la menor idea de dónde comenzar dicha búsqueda. Y ya que no sé que es lo que harás cuando las encuentres… Tú sabes que no quiero ayudarte"

"Eres demasiado curiosa para no ayudarme" Respondió con una sonrisa, Voldemort. "Además, podría obligarte a hacerlo"

Hermione suspiró "Lo sé"

"Así que no te sientas culpable"

"Aunque parezca raro, no me siento así" Le confesó con un pequeño sonrojo. La verdad era que no se sentía culpable porque esperaba que Dumbledore encontrase las copas antes que ellos. No se sentía culpable desde que habló con Snape.

"Esa en mi chica" Murmuró el Lord.

"No soy tu chica" Le recordó Hermione.

El solo movió su mano derecha e hizo que las luces se apagasen. Luego le acarició el estomago.

"Si tu lo dices" Sonrió.

Hermione suspiró y se quedó dormida.

* * *

La mañana de víspera de navidad, Hermione despertó con una sensación rara en el estomago, estaba nerviosa.

No sabía porque, pero nunca le había gustado la víspera de navidad. La navidad sí, siempre era entretenida porque tenía regalos nuevos con los que jugar, sin embargo la espera de la navidad era algo un poco… desagradable. Hermione no tenía primos ni hermanos, así que hasta los diez años pasó esas fechas sola en la casa de su abuela. Y esa mujer era tenebrosa. La comida que les daba era mala y el olor de la casa no era el más agradable, olía como si alguien hubiese muerto ahí.

La abuela de Hermione era un tanto amargada, había perdido a su marido en la segunda guerra mundial y cada vez que podía lanzaba insultos hacia los alemanes. Cuando Hermione creció, notó que la amargura de su abuela solo era una coraza en la que escondía la tristeza y la soledad que sentía desde que su esposo había sido quitado violentamente de sus brazos.

Cuando Hermione cumplió los diez, su abuela murió y sus padres optaron por pasar la navidad en casa de un tío de su padre. Este tenía tres hijos que por su parte tenían hijos también. Y Hermione siendo la chica que era fue excluida del grupo de primos. Estos la creían rara y no la invitaban a jugar con ella. Un día, uno de los adultos notó eso y obligó a los niños a jugar con ella, como ya lo esperaba, todo salió mal. Ellos hacían trampa e inventaban reglas estúpidas para que ella perdiese. Aburrida se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomó un libro de autos. No era divertido, pero era mucho mejor que jugar con sus primos.

Hicieron eso dos años, pero cuando Hermione recibió su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts, sus padres decidieron pasar la navidad en casa. Hermione intentó explicarle a sus padres todo el verano lo que era la magia, pero ellos no entendían nada. Esa navidad fue extraña e incómoda. Las únicas navidades en las que ella se había divertido de verdad era en las que pasaba en la madriguera o en Hogwarts. Ahí podía estar con sus amigos, que la entendían mejor que sus padres.

Esta navidad se reencontraría con sus amigos, sin embargo, algo le decía que no lo pasaría tan bien como antes.

"¿En qué piensas?" Le preguntó Voldemort interrumpiendo sus tristes pensamientos.

Estaban desayunando. O más bien, él estaba desayunando; ella solo estaba jugando con la comida.

"En mis padres" Murmuró.

"Oh"

Ella levantó la Mirada "¿Oh?"

El frunció el ceño "Nunca se me ocurrió que tuvieses… ya sabes, padres. Acabo de notarlo. En realidad eres joven"

Ella lo miró sorprendida "¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca se te había ocurrido? ¡Tú y tus mortífagos los asesinaron!"

Voldemort abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿Asesinados? ¿Por qué?"

"Pues, porque soy una sangre sucia, amiga de Harry Potter ¿Quién más se los podría haber llevado?"

"Espera un segundo, ¿Me estás acusando de haber asesinado a tus padres, pero dices que alguien se los llevó?"

"Nunca encontramos sus cuerpos" Susurró Hermione apenada "Simplemente asumí que tú o algún mortífago había acabado con ellos"

El se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. "Entiendo porque me culpas, ¿Cuándo desaparecieron?"

"Hace casi tres años atrás" Respondió Hermione.

"Hmmm" Murmuró Voldemort mientras se levantaba de la silla "Estoy más que seguro que no tengo nada que ver con esto. Pero lo averiguaré. Mantenemos una lista de la gente importante a quien asesinamos"

"¿Por qué serían importantes?" Le preguntó confundida Hermione.

"Porque son tus padres, y tu eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter" Respondió con una sonrisa.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella aún no aceptaba la muerte de sus padres, pero sabía que no los volvería a ver y ahora Voldemort le decía que él no tenía nada que ver con la desaparición de ellos. Entonces, ¿Quién se los llevó? ¿Por qué se los llevaron? No había notado que estaba murmurando esas preguntas hasta que su esposo se las respondió.

"Pues, los mortífagos no son las únicas personas que matan gente. Los Muggles son bastante buenos en eso también"

"¿Pero quién querría hacerle daño a mis padres? ¡Solo eran dentistas!" Respondió Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

"Yo me encargaré de eso" Le respondió Voldemort "Ahora, termina tu desayuno"

Hermione miró la mesa, ahí estaba su desayuno intacto "No tengo hambre"

"La tendrás más tarde" Le respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba nuevamente en la silla "Y cuando te de hambre estarás en casa de los Weasleys y no quiero que ellos crean que te trato mal."

Ella lo miro divertida "¿Por qué? No me tratas bien."

Voldemort respondió con el ceño fruncido "Si lo hago. Si no estarías en las mazmorras"

"Y, ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"Porque a pesar de los que todos creen, puedo ser amable"

"Así que haces todo esto por propaganda. ¿No quieres que ellos crean que me cambie de bando?"

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Preguntó y Hermione notó que no lo había negado.

"Solo escuche a algunas personas decir que me había casado contigo y te daba información de Harry y de la orden"

El se burló.

"¿No le has contado a nadie sobre el contrato?" Preguntó la chica.

"Le he dicho a… algunos mortífagos. A los que están tratando romper el contrato. No tengo porqué decirle a todos."

"Entonces, ¿Los rumores de mi son solo especulaciones?"

"Siempre habrán rumores." Le respondió mientras iba al baño.

Hermione solo lo miró abandonar la sala. No había negado los rumores, sin embargo ella sabía que a la gente le gustaba inventar cosas. Suspiró y continuó con su desayuno. Logró comer todo antes que llegase Voldemort.

"El relicario te protegerá de maldiciones, también te traerá a mi lado si es que alguien intenta hacerte daño. La palabra clave es 'Skolts'."

"¿Skolts?" Le preguntó mientras observaba el relicario. No se veía para nada poderoso. Era una pequeña esmeralda con forma de gota.

"Es una pequeña isla al norte de Finlandia. Tenía que escoger el nombre de algo que no hablases mucho. Si no hay percance alguno, el traslador te traerá aquí a media noche" Se alejó un poco de ella y la miró "¿Qué usarás?"

Hermione encogió los hombros "Algún vestido, no lo sé."

Voldemort no contestó. Se acercó al ropero y sacó un vestido rojo "Ponte esto."

Hermione se puso el vestido lentamente, su esposo la ayudo "¿Puedo usar ropa interior?"

El sonrió "Pensé que te habías acostumbrado a no usarlos"

"Si… pero, habrá otros hombres en esa casa y no queremos que alguno se tiente conmigo, ¿Cierto?"

El solo arqueó una ceja "Mala."

Hermione solo le sonrió. Había aprendido varias cosas sobre él desde que se habían casado. Y tal y como ella lo había planeado, su esposo llegó con ropa interior para ella. El único problema es que era pequeña.

"Que bueno que tu vestido es largo, querida" Respondió burlescamente.

Hermione le mostró la lengua y él lo tomó como una invitación a besarla. Claro, ella no se opuso. La boca de Voldemort comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la chica. Hermione gimió cuando lo sintió prestarle interés a una parte especifica de su cuello, le tomó un par de segundos notar que era lo que estaba haciendo. Sin muchas ganas lo alejó de ella.

Voldemort sonrió "Ahora sí que no podrán decir que te trato mal."

Hermione se tocó la marca en su cuello y gruñó "Eres malo"

"Así te gusta"

"Estoy embarazada, me gusta comer ensaladas de pepinillos con mostaza" Le contestó con una sonrisa.

El arqueó una ceja "¿De verdad?"

"¿No te habías dado cuenta?"

"No."

Hermione solo rodó los ojos. Menos mal que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, si no, se volverían locos.

"Ve a buscar a tu amiga" Le dijo el Lord "Hice otro traslador que las dejará en la casa de ella"

Hermione estaba a punto de ir a la habitación de Ginny cuando recordó a sus padres "¡Espera! ¿Cómo se que no me ocultarás información relacionada con mis padres?"

El suspiró "¿Por qué lo haría? Si es que uno de mis mortífago los asesino lo peor que podrías hacer es no hablarme. Que sería maravilloso, créeme"

La chica negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga pelirroja. La niña estaña nerviosa.

"¿Estás lista?" Le preguntó.

Ginny levantó la mirada "¿Qué pasa si no me quieren de vuelta?"

"Claro que te querrán" Le aseguró Hermione, lo que le preocupaba a la castaña era que no la quisiesen a ella. "Vamos, mi esposo nos preparó un traslador"

Ginny asintió y tomó la mano de Hermione. Antes de comenzar a caminar, la pelirroja se miró los pies y volvió a mirar a su amiga. Hermione trató de ser paciente con ella, era claro que la menor de los Weasley había pasado por mucho, pero ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan asustada? Hermione tomó aire. Las hormonas del embarazo la tenían irritable.

Voldemort le pasó el traslador. Hermione se aseguró que la pelirroja lo tocase y cerró los ojos, a los segundos más tarde estaba en tierra firme. Soltó una maldición al sentir la nieve en su espalda. Cuando se puso de pie notó que no estaba mojada, por lo visto su querido esposo había puesto hechizos en el vestido. Que considerado. Se preguntaba el por qué. Ella conocía bien a Voldemort y sabía que no hacia cosa sin una segunda intención. Mientras Ginny comenzaba a avanzar a su casa, Hermione se preguntaba cuál era el plan que Voldemort tenía bajo la manga.

* * *

**Lunatica Black****:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero te gusten los capítulos que vienen. ¡Saludos!

**lecaosma****:** Jajaja, algo tiene Voldemort que hace que nos agrade, y pues sí. Hermione no es la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ¡Saludos!

**FabiJC Nix****:** Pues muchas gracias por leer, comentar y tus halagos. Hago lo mejor que puedo ¡Saludos!

**PrincessPanchali****:** Lamento mucho la demora de actualización, en realidad no tengo justificación solo mi pereza. Lo sé, me merezco lo peor =) Pero ya actualice. ¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Gladys:** Gracias por leer y comentar, pues lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero te guste el capítulo ¡Saludos!

**Lady Luna Andrews****:** Sí, cada vez se llevan mejor. Hay que esperar solamente, ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Yuuki Kuchiki****:** Pues, ya pasó. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero sigas disfrutando de los capítulos. ¡Saludos!

**Athena**: Pues, ya perdió su dedo. Y el hechizo no le hará trastornos de personalidad, si otras cosas más adelante ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**dulce-maldad****:** Ajajaj si puedes, creo que todas sentimos eso por él, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que Voldemort no hace cosas sin esperar nada a cambio =) ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Smithback****:** Ajajaj por cierto me pasé por el fic que me recomendaste y está muy interesante, Muchas gracias por eso. Aps y también gracias por leer y comentar ¡Saludos!

**Amia Snape****:** Jajaja pues, fumó de la buena. Max tendrá un papel importante más adelante, por ahora es solo la relación de Voldemort y Hermione con la copa. ¡Saludos y Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
